


Grasping Memories

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Brotherly Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Giving Up, Human Experimentation, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memories, Memory Loss, New Friends, Old Friends, Protective Steve Harrington, Recovery, Reunions, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington Suffers, Steve Harrington-centric, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, There is a lot of Steve suffering, Torture, Verbal Abuse, child experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: No one ever wants to be punched to the point of a concussion and unconsciousness, but Steve can't really say he is upset about it. Who knew a hard hit to the head could undo the work of a man who wanted to make sure Steve would never remember his mistake. Or his past. And all it took was taking Billy's hit for Steve to remember everything. And he has never hated anyone more as he stared down at his wrist with a glaring tattoo he revealed through carefully plastered prosthetics.005.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret kept for a long time is uncovered that night that Billy bashes Steve's face in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started posting! Yay! Some of you might recognize the plot as "Option 2" from a story.
> 
> I hope you like it.

            In all honesty, Steve felt terrible. It was like his brain was swimming, making the rest of him dizzy and reeling. He managed to suppress the voices though, thanks to the adrenaline. In a matter of seconds, he was herding the kids back into the Camaro. And, even if he was concussed, there was absolutely no way he was letting Max drive them back to the Byers.

            He got them all home in one piece without much swerving, thank you very little.

            Only, the adrenaline was fading by the time they walked into the house, and Billy Hargrove was still there. There was a lot of yelling, Billy already having been awake, and then Billy just left. The kids were still too high on adrenaline to notice the oddity of that action, but Steve did.

            Because he had thought it would be great if Billy just left.

            Lucas, Dustin, and Max were finishing cleaning up the house. Mike was pacing again, worried for his best friend and girlfriend. And Steve could hear everything. _Everything._ He clutched at his head, leaning against the couch as he tried to still his thoughts. But they weren’t his thoughts, were they?

            Steve felt himself collapse seconds later and screams mixed with thoughts.

            Then it was all black.

\----------------------

            For most of his life, Steve tried to be something. He tried to be cool and popular to fit in, and to be defined. He let people push him about in order to make his life be worth something. He never once thought about why he needed to feel like he was someone. He just went with the flow.

            Then Nancy came along, and she filled that void. Until she dumped him. Steve had said it was okay, but that desire to be something suddenly became so overwhelming that he went to apologize for something he hadn’t done.

            For so long he needed to be something, and the reason was because his real identity, his _true_ identity had been stolen from him. He’d spent the last few years of his life trying to get it back without knowing what he was looking for.

            Who would have thought that a few quick punches to the head by one mad man could unravel the work of another mad man? There were so many memories and feelings and thoughts that came back the moment Steve fell unconscious. Things made sense that really never had. His gap in education, the scars on his scalp, the headaches he got, his sudden burst of strength, and even a few times he sweet talked people into doing things. It all made sense.

            And all Steve wanted to do was cry and laugh.

            He did, waking himself up from his comma where he was instantly swarmed by four kids. They held him as he sobbed, all promising that the “Gate was closed” and “Will was alright” and “El was safe”. The last words were the only ones that brought Steve comfort.

            “We were really scared,” Dustin confessed one day during their annual visit. Will had joined them this time, looking better than he had in a long time. “You just collapsed, and your head hit the side of the couch. We tried to call an ambulance, but Nancy had thrown the phone across the room.”

            “We thought you weren’t breathing,” Lucas continued. “And none of us knew how to do CPR, so we were scared. Then Nancy and the Byers got back, and it was just more panic.”

            “Hopper got back later,” Mike finished. “Not too much later, but he had you in the car with Doctor Owens and drove you both here.”

            “Who?” Steve questioned, his voice still raw from waking up a few days ago.

            “Doctor Sam Owens,” Will was the one to speak. “He was the one to take over Hawkins Lab after Doctor Brenner died. He was supposed to be clean-up. Including helping me with my problem.”

            “He was useless,” Mike scoffed.

            Useless to them, yes. To Steve, maybe not. The name Brenner had Steve’s heart in his throat as he tried to breathe normally. The kids hadn’t noticed.

            “The cover story is we were on a tour of Hawkins Lab,” Max began, desperately trying to change the subject. “We were going to see Will, who was getting help for PTSD, when someone attacked. You stepped in and kept us kids safe as our babysitter. Doctor Owens is backing the story.”

            Steve nodded, fiddling with his wrists. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before. The way the skin didn’t feel quite right under his own touch. Or maybe he had noticed before, and he was just trained to forget it. That wasn’t too farfetched. He’d have to wait till he got home to figure out how to remove it. Until then, he picked at his wrist, people taking it as a nervous habit.

            Nancy and Jonathan came by a couple of days after that particular conversation and it was beyond awkward. One; because he and Nancy had broken up. Two; because Steve had just had a self-revelation that he was still trying to grasp. And Three; because none of them new what to talk about. It was very stressful.

            “Steve,” Nancy began using _that_ tone of voice. “I really am sorry, about how things ended between us.”

            “Does he make you happy?” Steve blurted out.

            “What?” Nancy gaped, stepping back a few steps and into Jonathan’s chest.

            “Jonathan,” Steve pointed a little dumbly. “Does he make you happy?”

            Nancy was nodding as soon as she had processed Steve’s question “Yes,” she stated. “He makes me happy.”

            “Then that is all I need to hear,” Steve smiled and settled back onto the bed. “Could one of you close the curtains, the sun gives me a headache.”

            It was going to be awkward for a long time, but they would get over it. Steve at least wanted to be friends.

            Joyce Byers started coming with the five kids, probably to keep a close eye on Will, but it was nice to see her. The kids had started to play D&D in the hospital room on Steve’s lap. The nurses had tried several times to get the kids to stop, but Steve would just laugh them off and watch them play. He got to watch as Max made her character too, which was interesting. He had no idea D&D was this creative.

            “I never did thank you,” Joyce said as the kids were packing up. “For taking care of the kids.”

            Steve shrugged. “I’d do it again,” he admitted. “Those jerks have a real knack to grow on you.”

            Joyce chuckled and nodded. She continued to come back after that to watch the kids with him. She seemed to relax as Will got into the game more and more as time passed. Steve hadn’t been there for much of Will’s recovery the last time Will had been mixed up with the Upside Down, but even he could tell the younger Byers was improving a bit differently than last time. It made him smile.

            Hopper came twice, clearly not comfortable in hospitals. The second time Hopper walked in, Steve told him to go home and not to worry because he was going to be fine.

            The Doctor’s kept Steve for the rest of November, trying to figure out the extent of the head injury. They were convinced that the amount of head damage done should have done something far more than just the light concussion Steve actually had. If only they knew. The day before Steve was to be released, Steve made a request.

            “You must be Steve,” Doctor Owens greeted as Steve was wheeled into the room. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Chief Hopper has told me about how you protected the kids.”

            Steve was not impressed by the small talk.

            “I think we both know why I am here,” Steve said slowly. “Right?”

            And the way Doctor Owens flinched gave Steve the answer he needed. But he needed a verbal response. Needed to hear the truth.

            _“Tell me.”_

            “Yes,” Doctor Owens sighed, looking incredibly defeated. “I know exactly who you are. How much do you remember?”

            Steve sighed. “Everything,” he admitted softly. “I remember everything.”

            Doctor Owens nodded. “The doctors said your brain damage should have been worse.”

            “It was,” Steve chuckled dryly. “It was so much worse than they could ever imagine.” Steve paused, fiddling with his skin on his wrist. “How do I get it off?”

            “Bleach,” Doctor Owens eyed Steve’s wrist. “It will hurt, but it is probably your best bet. Use backing soda to stop the pain.”

            Steve nodded and wheeled himself out of the room.

\-----------------------

            It took a bit, but Steve got the hang of walking sooner than the doctor’s thought he would. Just a week into December saw Steve being able to run and drive again too. The doctors were baffled but did nothing. Steve knew Doctor Owens was to thank for that.

            Once that week was up, Steve decided it was time. His mind had been swirling with so much doubt, even with Doctor Owens’ words. He needed to _see_ it.

            Bleach and baking soda ready, Steve flat out poured the bleach onto his wrist. It burned, and of course it would, but Steve didn’t stop until he had the prosthetic gone. If the prosthetic hadn’t been there, then Steve knew his wrist would be scared and he would have been in the hospital again. But there was, in fact, a prosthetic skin there. He quickly dumped the baking soda on his wrist, smearing it around so he could make sure all of the prosthetic was gone.

            After running it through water for an hour, impatiently might be added too, Steve stared at his wrist.

            He wanted to laugh and cry again, and a sob ripped past his lips as he observed what had been hidden away.

            It had been true. All of it. Which was both wonderful and terrible at the same time. They were safe, the others were safe. Steve’s sacrifice had not been in vein that day. Steve found himself on his knees and crying as he gripped his wrist. The tattoo practically glared at the room, at the world, at Steve. His brand. His memories all tied to one thing.

            005.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a previous book I asked a question about Jim Hopper. Thank you to Red(Red_Balloons) for the help on that question.
> 
> A lot of people, I have noted, have been unsure of Sara Hopper's age other than the fact we know she died at age seven. Recently, I rewatched the show and learned something interesting. After piecing the evidence together I have figured out what (roughly) what age Sara Hopper is. 
> 
> According to the show, Sara died at seven. Also according to the show, Hopper moved back to his hometown of Hawkins, divorced his wife, and became chief. Perhaps in one year. And yet again, according to the show, Jim Hopper was chief of Hawkins for 4 years as of 1983 when Will went missing.
> 
> If we do basic math 7+4=12. Sara would have, probably, been 12 years old by the 1983. If you were to check the Stranger Things wiki page; Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin, El, and Max would have all been 12 by 1983 too. 
> 
> Which means Will going missing reminded him of Sara, not just because Will might be dead, But because they were the same age.
> 
> Just a fun fact for today.


	2. The Tattoo and The SnowBall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick meeting with Doctor Owens reveals, not Steve's past, but his internal struggles. A relationship is formed between the two, and other relationships are tested. A quick game of "choosing sides" is played. Not to mention, Steve gets to display part of his powers. But it isn't under favorable circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back to the notes at the end of chapter one for a fun fact about Sara Hopper.

            Steve sat in his car, watching the bar from a safe distance. He couldn’t go in there yet, Hopper didn’t know about his connection to Doctor Owens. And as of the last three weeks, or technically since November, Steve had liked to keep it that way. He waited until Hopper was out of the bar, making sure the man didn’t see him, and then he drove over to the bar.

            Doctor Owens looked pretty content as Steve slid across from him.

            “I finally got the adoption papers,” Owens began with a soft smile as he flagged a waiter. “Hopper is now a proud father going to take his daughter to the Snow Ball.”

            “Is that wise?” Steve asked, eyes narrowed.

            “You’ll be there,” Owens pointed out. “And she can hold her own. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll send someone to keep an eye out.”

            Steve nodded, gratefully sipping the water that the waitress brought by. He quickly ordered a sandwich and turned back to Doctor Owens. The Doctor had turned his expression to something more serious. Shifting through a brief case at his side, he pulled out a large binder. Steve was both eager and hesitant to open it. He could see the labels, the numbers.

            “Thirteen,” Steve breathed as he ran his hand over the labels. “There are Thirteen of us?”

            “Afraid so,” Doctor Owens sighed.

            Steve found himself clutching the binder closely as the waitress brought by his sandwich. And as soon as she was gone, Steve flipped open the binder. His breathing hitched as he looked at One’s face. She was so young. Of course, she wouldn’t be that young now, but in the picture, she was exactly as Steve remembered. He couldn’t bare to look at her face much longer and quickly flipped to his own file.

            “Most got away,” Doctor Owens stated softly. “Their files are incomplete. There are only two whose records don’t end like the others. But I am looking into it.”

            He went to Two next, flipping through her page and quickly flipping away from the last page of her file. He couldn’t bare to see her dead body. Three’s picture brought the same pain as One’s had. But it was when he looked at Four’s picture that he had to fight back tears. He ran his thumb over his brother’s face. Before skipping to Six. Six, Seven, and Eight brought on the same pain as Four. Brought on the same bought of tears. He wished he could feel more when he saw Nine, Ten, and Twelve. They deserved to have someone to miss them. His gaze lingered on Eleven, and he smiled for the first time, knowing she was living a better life. Thirteen, had not even been a part of the labs when Steve had suffered his fate. He only felt pity for the moment, but he knew studying the binder would encourage care.

            “Find them,” Steve said softly, but it wasn’t a request. “Find them and bring them here. I want them safe.”

            Doctor Owens sighed. “I’ll try,” he said in a whisper. “But there is only so much I can do. You and your power may have better luck than I will.” Owens sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Speaking of which, how has it been?”

            “Better,” Steve nodded. “I can control the voices of others, can block them out for the most part. I still can’t reach outside of Hawkins.”

            “You can stretch through Hawkins?” Owens awed. “You’ve gotten much better.”

            “Not as I once was,” Steve hummed, taking a bite of his sandwich. “And with what _Brenner_ did, I may never be back to what I once was.”

            “You were one of his best,” Owens stated as fact. “You were the one who got the others out. If anyone can fight what Brenner did, it will be you.”

            “May need a few more punches then,” Steve chuckled as he bit into his sandwich. “But the files and my powers weren’t what you really wanted to discuss.”

            “You are correct,” Owens sighed almost playfully. “But I figured this would sugar coat my request.”

            “No.”

            “Steve,” Doctor Owens muttered softly. “They have a right to know.”

            “Do they?” Steve practically threw himself into hysterics.

            “Yes,” Owens pressed. “I know you are scared. I know things can go wrong. But please, Steve, Eleven deserves to know. We both know this.”

            And yes, Eleven of all people, had a right to know. And because El had a right to know, so did everyone else. But El most of all. Maybe he could just tell her, see how she would react first. Then he would show the others.

            “I’ll think about it,” Steve muttered softly. “Because you’re right, El deserves to know.”

            He’d tell her, eventually.

            “Promise you’ll do it soon,” Doctor Owens insisted. “Promise me that you’ll at least tell Eleven by the night of the Snow Ball.”

            The Snow Ball wasn’t that far away. And Steve would be there to take Dustin. Steve feared Dustin’s reaction out of all of the kids. His and Eleven’s. But he needed to tell El out of everyone.

            “I promise,” he nodded.

\-------------------------

            Steve really regretted that promise, because as he sat in the car nervously waiting for Dustin, he felt like he was going to throw up. Then Dustin was sliding into his car with a bright smile and hair teased high. He gave the boy encouraging words and watched him enter the school a few minutes later. Then his gaze landed on Nancy.

            He remembered being in love with Nancy, but with everything going on, with his memories, things weren’t alright. A small, selfish part of him, wished things would go back to the way it had been. But it wasn’t. Things would never go back to the way things were, and another part was glad it wasn’t going back. With a sigh, Steve pulled away to park off to the side.

            He ended up joining Hopper and Joyce, actually refusing a smoke, though Hopper offered to turn a blind eye. The kids all rushed out at once as the rest of the students began to filter out a couple hours later. Steve smiled as the kids all talked at once, eager to tell the three who they danced with.

            Much to Steve’s surprise, El pulled him to the side as Joyce talked to the other five.

            “Thank you,” she said softly.

            Steve blinked. “What for?”

            “You protected them,” El motioned to her friends. “You kept them safe when I couldn’t. Thank you.”

            “I’d do it again,” Steve smiled back. Then he took a deep breath. “Do you remember anyone else? From the lab? Any other experiments?”

            Steve remembered the moment he first held El. It was in a phase where Doctor Brenner was trying to see if keeping the kids together or separate would affect their powers. She had been so small, just a baby. And he had watched her grow up until Doctor Brenner took her away to test her powers. They hadn’t been able to find her again.

            El frowned at him. “I have a sister, Eight. I remember her.”

            Steve sighed and hung his head as he crouched to reach El’s eye level. Then he reached for his watch, expertly hiding his secret as El’s bracelet did for her. She was gripping his wrist before he had even fully moved the watch away.

            “I woke up,” Steve said softly. “Papa tried to take my powers and memories away, but I got them back.”

            One of El’s hands went to clutch Steve’s wrist as the other went through his hair. Steve leaned into her touch, shivering slightly as her hand went over the scars. He watched the tears well in her eyes, her gaze never wavering.

            “Five,” she whispered softly.

            “Hey,” Steve smiled softly back. “Hey little sister.”

            “El!” Will cheered as he raced over. “Mom said you could-”

            Steve forgot his tattoo was exposed until Will was staring right at it with wide eyes. Steve jolted up in shock, only moving slightly away from El’s grasp. He let her keep gripping onto his wrist. Every single fear Steve had experienced over the last month and a week made a come back with one word.

            “Steve?”

            “Hey, Steve, can you give me a-”

            And his fears increased ten-fold as Dustin also saw the tattoo. A startled breath fell from Will’s lips as he raced back to the others, shouting wildly. Dustin had suddenly lunged forward and snatched Steve’s wrist from El in one fell swoop. Steve couldn’t breathe.

            “Steve?” Dustin breathed out. “Steve?”

            “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered. “I couldn’t tell you. I was afraid.”

            And it was at those words that the others approached and saw Steve’s tattoo. Everyone walked forward suddenly, and Steve found himself slamming into the wall. El suddenly stepped in front of Steve, hands out.

            “El,” Mike tried, offering his hand.

            El shook her head. “No,” she said firmly. “He just woke up. He’s scared. Don’t.”

            Hopper let out a long, tired, totally done sigh as he ran his hand over his face. He gave a soft nod to Jane before carefully putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve hadn’t even realized he’d been shaking until Hopper’s hand held him in place.

            “We can meet at the cabin tomorrow afternoon,” Hopper stated firmly. “For now, we are going to give Steve space to get his thoughts together.”

            “I want to stay with Five,” El stated firmly, clearly leaving no room for arguments.

            Didn’t mean Hopper wasn’t going to try.

            “It isn’t safe,” Hopper said as he watched El calmly. “Steve’s parents are probably home and-”

            “They aren’t my parents,” Steve mumbled softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “And they haven’t been home in a long time.”

            “I want to stay with Five,” El said again, this time a glare accompanying the statement.

            Hopper just sighed again and nodded. Steve wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset that El could stay, but he convinced himself it was relieved. He slowly wrapped his arms around his sister, letting her scent fill his nose as he let himself relax.

            It was as he was pulling away from the hug that Nancy and Jonathan approached them and also caught a glance of Steve’s tattooed wrist. Steve wanted to die in a hole with Nancy’s angry words.

            “Did you seriously tattoo your wrist so El would feel better?” she accused.

            Steve left, not bothering to listen to the kids and Hopper berate Nancy as Joyce tried to explain to Jonathan. He hadn’t even noticed El following him until she placed her hand on his arm. He smiled down at his sister, pulling her into his side before they both climbed into the car.

            He was definitely relieved that she was there.

\-------------------------

            They went straight to the cabin after they woke up. Well, not immediately, but as soon as they had eaten and were ready. Hopper’s snores rang out from his bedroom, and the two settled on the couch, per El’s tugging. Steve had to hold back a chuckled as El settled on a soap opera. Hopper came out half way through the episode and didn’t even bat an eye at the two on the couch.

            “The others will be here around lunch,” Hopper grumbled out as he sipped coffee. “They’ll have questions.”

            Steve nodded. “I’ll answer what I can.”

            He wasn’t sure how much he would be able to answer. Everything had come back in one rush of memories like a tidal wave. He was still shifting through them, trying to figure out what happened in each one individually. It still made his head hurt.

            Nancy, Mike, and Lucas were the first of the group to arrive, and Mike looked absolutely livid. In fact, Steve practically shrank back as Mike plopped onto the couch beside El. He had no idea what he had done to make Mike so angry. But then he turned his glare on Nancy, who just huffed and flopped onto the floor. Joyce, Jonathan, Will, Max, and Dustin showed up next, and it was quite clear that the group had chosen sides.

            Joyce, Jonathan, Will, and Nancy were on one side, clearly believing Nancy’s claim last night. Mike, Dustin, Max, and Lucas had chosen the second side. Which instantly became a full-blown argument when Nancy demanded Steve talk. They were suddenly shouting at each other, and Steve felt like he was back in the hallway, telling everyone to run. Telling them-

_“STOP!”_

            The whole room froze as Steve took a step back, eyes wide. Then he was running. Out of the cabin, through the woods, and to who knew where. He hadn’t meant to use his powers, but he had. He had made them stop. He stopped at a familiar place and brushed the blood from his nose and the tears from his eyes.

            And he fell to his knees and sobbed at the empty gate that led to Hawkins Laboratory.

            A familiar car was parked inside, Steve found himself noting when the tears would no longer come. He found himself entering the gate slowly. As he walked towards the door, Doctor Owens walked out of it.

            “Steve,” Owens greeted cheerily, waving some sort of technology. That smile fell as he saw Steve’s face. “What’s wrong?”

            “I told them,” Steve whispered. “Like I promised, and it didn’t end well.”

            “Ah, kid,” Owens sighed tossing the thing into his car and placing a hand on Steve’s arm. “I’m sorry. What about Jane, though? Was she glad to see you?

            Steve nodded. “She spent the night by my side,” Steve let a smile spread on his face. “It was funny, the last time I held her like that, she was just a baby.”

            Steve thought the tears were done, but more came as he remembered his past. He wanted to know where the others were. Longed to know if they were safe like he and Jane were. Owens let him cry before encouraging Steve to go home to Jane. Owens argument was that Jane needed Steve. Steve knew it was because he needed Jane.

            El locked him in a hug the moment he got back to the cabin.

            “She wouldn’t let us look for you,” Dustin whined out as he also latched onto Steve. “El said you needed space.”

            One of El’s hand went up to rack through Steve’s hair, brushing a scar just low enough for her to reach. Steve sighed, his eyes finding the group around the room. They clearly had a long talk while Steve had been gone, and El was positively not letting Steve go.

            “Steve,” Nancy used _that_ tone.

            “Don’t,” Steve shook his head. “Just let me talk. No interruptions. Just me. Talking.”

            El tugged him back over to the couch where El sat on one side and Dustin the other. Which was fine, because Steve’s two favorite people were there for him. Taking a sigh, Steve shut his eyes. Remembering.

            “Like some of the kids,” Steve stated, “I was donated as a baby. Others, like El, were kidnapped as babies. And a select few were actually a much older age when they came to us. There were many, many kids, but those who got numbers were those who actually progressed past initial testing.” He had to stop to take a breath. “There were days when he would let us stay together, and other days when he would keep us locked apart. But having telepathy had it’s perks and we planned an escape one night.”

            Steve had to stop for a moment, opening his eyes for the first time since he started. The others were watching, waiting, and Steve had to shut his eyes again.

            “It didn’t go as planned,” he continued softly. “Four got shot trying to get us all away, and his power went short. Didn’t quite take us far enough. The others had to drag him away, he was too big for just one of us to carry. And there was no way we were going to be able to carry him and get away. So I stayed behind.”

            “They hurt you,” El’s hand was back in his hair as Steve nodded.

            “I can only control so many minds at once,” Steve continued. “And there were far too many of them. I couldn’t do anything to stop them all, and I passed out. I don’t remember what all they did, but I remember getting shocked with electricity. And I remember them cutting into my head. Doctor Brenner wanted to make sure I didn’t remember anything, that I couldn’t go find the others. He didn’t see a use for me without the others I escaped with. We made up his perfect team.”

            “Then why keep you here?” Mike frowned at Steve. “Why not just leave?”

            Steve frowned, trying to find the memory. “He thought he could find them again and wanted me close just in case.”

            There were a lot of questions after that, and Steve did his best to answer. It helped that most of the questions were about his powers; telepathy and mind control. He also noticed that Hopper would glare whenever the kids asked about the lab. Steve let himself relax into the questions gradually. He was more than relieved when they were over, and he could curl up to sleep on the couch in Hopper’s cabin.

            Jane was curled into his chest when he woke up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like fun facts and theories. 
> 
> Recently, we got a poster for season three. Now, everyone is talking about how Will and El are looking back. And there is some more talk about Dustin is on the same side as Will and El. I love a lot of the theories I see.
> 
> But has anyone looked at Mike? Specifically his feet?
> 
> Becuase, dude. He may not be looking, but he is definitely a few centemiters behind El, and (like Will) he is standing in the dark of the infected Upside Down ground. 
> 
> I think El and Will are in danger. I think Dustin and Hopper (because they both got sprayed) are in trouble, but I worry more about Mike. 
> 
> He is behind the other. He is in the Upside Down grass. He is closer to those things. And the Upside Down can see him hold hands with El. 
> 
> Could just be a thought, but it freaks me out.


	3. Depressions From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basics were easy to cover, but the six kids quickly realize that Steve is keeping several secrets from them. Steve has forgiven the prejudice from the others, but that doesn't mean he is ready to reveal his deepest secrets to them. With everything that has happened, Steve greatest regret is bound to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That terrible moment when you are working on one story, but another one shows up in your mind, and it becomes an internal struggle of which to work on in that moment that you are writing.

            It had been a week since Steve told them he was Five, and the party had noticed an odd shift in Steve Harrington. Part of that shift was to be expected as Steve did just “wake up” with memories that had practically been stolen. But there was more to it than that. It was like a world of gray had been washed over their protector, and it had all of them worried.

            They first noticed when Steve picked them up at school after an AV club meeting, and he was halfway through a homework assignment.

            “Don’t you have basketball today?” Dustin asked as he climbed into the car.

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “I dropped out.” He watched the worry spread on the kids’ faces as they studied him. “Wouldn’t be fair if I could read their thoughts.”

            The kids weren’t convinced, but they let it go for Steve’s sake. Steve dropped them all off at home, except Max who went with Billy, and went home.          

            “Care to tell me why Harrington quit basketball,” Billy asked as he drove Max home.

            Max had her head against the window as they drove home. She shrugged as he watched the road.

            “I don’t know,” she muttered finally. “Something’s wrong.”

            Billy didn’t respond to that, just regarded her for a moment. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and smoked till they got home.

            The second time the kids noticed something was they were at the cabin doing homework and helping Jane. Steve was completely engrossed in his homework, something Mike was quite insistent that the older boy never did.

            “Steve?” El tried gently. “Are you okay?”

            Steve looked up at them for a moment, clearly startled from his thoughts.

            “Yeah,” Steve said with an almost frantic nod of his head. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

            “You looked like your head was going to explode,” Dustin pointed out.

            The other five nodded along to Dustin’s words.

            “I’m fine,” Steve smiled softly. “Really.”

            The smile didn’t reach Steve’s eyes. In fact, he looked sad. It was after Steve took the other five home and Hopper had returned that El used her powers. Hopper watched as El threw on the blindfold, dragged out her radio, and watched as she flipped the TV to static.

            Sobs filled the radio. Steve’s sobs.

            “Steve,” El cooed gently to her brother. “Five.”

            Steve’s head jerked up and his body righted to a stand where it had been draped on a bed before. The bed vanished the moment Steve stepped away from it, and he scrubbed at his face. It took El a moment to realize that Steve had done this before. That he had been in this dark place before. That he was actually watching her.

            “El,” he breathed. “What are you doing?”

            “You were sad,” El breathed out. “Why were you sad?”

            Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he sighed. “Really.”

            “Are you alone?” El pressed as she watched the tears still tried to fall. “Steve?”

            Steve just shook his head. He wanted to not say anything, but he looked into El’s eyes. And he hated that pull. That look that made him give in.

            “Yes.”

            El could hear Hopper scuffle as she watched Steve crumple and fall to his knees. El reached forward and curled around Steve in a hug, surprised that his form was solid. But Steve had his own powers, and she had no doubted he was using his powers to connect to her. He sobbed into her arms until they were both too tired to keep up their powers.

            El woke up to an empty cabin, knowing Hopper had gone to help her brother.

\--------------------

            Steve woke up with his sister nowhere in sight and an empty house. He hadn’t felt this drained since Brenner first made Steve use his powers. But he knew, even as he wiped away the blood, that this exhaustion was not from his powers. It came from something far deeper that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not distract himself from.

            He tried to, but it affected his performance in basketball and his homework only lasted so long. Even if his teachers were suddenly impressed by his grades, Steve could not suppress this feeling.

            He was jolted from his thoughts by a loud knock on the door.

            Steve just felt so tired, and the pounding on the door was not helping his headache. Sucking in a pained breath, Steve walked down the stairs and slowly opened the door. Hopper, in all his glory, stood on Steve’s doorstep looking grim.

            A few minutes later found them both at the dining room table.

            “You said they weren’t your parents,” Hopper stated softly, liking he was treading on egg shells. “That Brenner wanted you kept close in case he found the others.”

            Steve nodded just as slowly as he had opened the door. His body shook.

            “I assume Owens fired the people taking care of you?” Hopper pressed.

            Steve nodded again.

            Hopper sighed and ran a hand down his face, looking even grimmer and full of regret. “Were they ever even here?”

            This time Steve shook his head. No.

            Steve found himself breaking down again as Hopper pulled him into a hug. Steve could barely hear the apologies Hopper kept cooing out. No one had ever held Steve like this before, except One. But that had been so long ago, and a memory had never felt so far away. Steve wondered if this was what a father felt like as he sank further into Hopper’s chest. He’d never had a real father before.

            “He took it away,” Steve found himself blubbering into Hopper’s chest. “He took it all away. I promised them. I promised. He took it away. He took everything away. I promised. He took it away.”

            Hopper cooed and rocked him as Steve let out his emotions. He had cried so much the last few weeks. He just wanted everything to be over. But it would never be over.

            It took awhile for his tears to stop, and for Steve to grasp some bit of his sanity back, but he did. Hopper hadn’t stopped rocking and cooing the whole time. He only pulled Steve back when he was sure Steve was back to sanity. But he didn’t pull completely away, just enough to look Steve in the eye.

            “Come on buddy,” Hopper lifted them both up. “Let’s pack up your stuff. You’re going to come live with me and Jane in the cabin.”

            Hopper found a couple duffle bags and a small suitcase for Steve to pack his clothes and some extra things in. He threw his clothes in the duffle bags and packed a few trinkets he was fond of in the suitcase. His school stuff found its way into his backpack, and Steve clutched Owens files to his chest as they loaded the car. He wouldn’t let Hopper touch the files. Not yet. He stashed the files in his pillow case and wrapped several blankets around it before getting in his own car to follow Hopper.

            “I’ll talk to Doctor Owens about how to get custody of you,” Hopper informed as they unloaded Hopper’s car. “Then we’ll figure out what to do about housing, because there is no way I am going to let you just sleep on the couch for the rest of your life.”

            Steve was a little stunned, stopping in his act of grabbing a duffle bag as Hopper grabbed the suitcase. It was said so casually. Steve had never been wanted before that he felt the wind knock right out of him.

            “You want me?” Steve breathed out in surprise.

            Hopper turned to Steve a bit stiff. “Of course I do,” he insisted instantly. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re a good kid, Steve. And if anyone deserves a family, it is you and Jane. Now, I may not be the best at it. Jane and I get into one too many fights. But I tried with her, and I am willing to try with you too.”

            Steve had no idea what to say to that. But Hopper was guiding him to the house before he could even think to respond, and soon Steve was being hugged by his sister. El beamed up at him, clearly having gone back into the void to watch the events unfold.

            For some odd reason, they both fell asleep on the floor that night.

\-----------------------

            He told them the truth, one day. On a normal day. What really happened.

\------------------------

_The escape had been a plan set in motion for months only chosen for that particular day when they couldn’t find Eleven anywhere. Four, Five, Six, Seven, and Eight had made plans to escape, and they were going to do it. It started with Four, the ability to teleport certain distances in a certain period of time being handy. He quickly left his cell on Steve signal, who was doing his best to use his powers and try to prevent his nose bleed. Four had been jumping from cell to cell, finally getting to Eight when a guard wrenched open a door and fired. Four had teleported, but not in time. They made it a shorter distance than they should have as the bullet grazed Four’s side. It broke his concentration, and his ability to teleport for at least another hour. They were literally outside the gate._

_“We won’t make it,” Seven cried as they tried to help and carry Four. “We’ll be punished.”_

_“Take Four,” Steve insisted as he helped them position their brother in his sister’s arms. “Run, and don’t stop. Don’t stop running.”_

_“Five,” Six tried to grasp his arm._

_Five stepped out of reach of his sisters and brother. He shook his head. “Go,” he stated. “Now. I can hold them off, but only for so long.”_

_“But Five,” Six tried again._

_“I’ll find you,” he swore to them, turning around to face the gate. “I promise I will find you all again. Now go!”_

_The gate opened as his sister’s ran off, carrying Four between them. And Steve let his mind work. As people came rushing to the gate, he made them stop and fall into the deepest regions of their own minds. Every time someone else would come, he would give them the same fate. But there were only so many people he could reach. Only so many people he could manipulate with his mind at a time. The butt of a gun was eventually brought down on the back of his head._

_By that point, his siblings were long gone._

_Steve’s memories were taken just three days later._

_He never got to keep his promise._

\-------------------------

            “You escaped with Eight?” El asked softly as everyone else tried to mule over this information.

            Steve nodded. “Tried to,” he muttered.

            “Kali,” El said firmly. “She prefers Kali, and she is safe.”

            Steve’s eyes widened at El for a moment, and it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

            “You remember Eight?” Steve asked, voice cracking a bit.

            El nodded firmly, her gaze turning to Hopper. “She is safe, and I can find her again. We’ve already met again, once.”

            “No,” Hopper shook his head instantly. “Not happening. You are not going after your sister.”

            “Why not?” Mike demanded angrily. “Steve and El have a right to see her!”

            “Because she kills people!” Hopper barked back.

            The room was silent for a moment, only broken by Dustin.

            “That does put a slight damper on that relationship.”

            Max, Lucas, and Will nodded at that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can probably guess what will happen in the next chapter.


	4. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El can be persuasive when she needs to be. Very persuasive. So, late at night, Steve sets off with El to go and see his sister. And his nerves are starting to get the better of him. Good thing kind ladies on buses are there to help with a bit of caramel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of many siblings.

            El had fought tooth and nail for Hopper to consent to this trip. And her efforts eventually paid off as they both sat on the bus to Chicago. El was tucked into his side, clearly tired after the long day they had had. It was also dark outside, something El insisted on. Traveling at night. Hopper hadn’t been exaggerating when he claimed Eight had started killing people, and El had backed-up the claim. Eight had been a few years younger than himself, constantly angry. He didn’t doubt that she had been killing.

            “And what are you two young kids doing?” a soft, female voice asked. “Didn’t I meet you before.”

            El smiled up at the older woman. “Yes,” she nodded. “In November. You talked with me.”

            “Is this your friend then?” the old woman smiled, leaning across her seat as she smiled at the two of them.

            “Yes,” El nodded back. “He’s my brother. We are going to visit my sister. Then we are going home again to my other friends.”

            “That’s sweet,” the old lady smiled and pulled some caramel from her purse. “Here you kids go. I hope you have a nice visit with your sister. Maybe I’ll see you both on your way back.”

            “Thank you,” Steve took the caramels with a nod and a smile.

            El’s face positively lit up as the candy touched her tongue. Steve smiled down at his sister as he kissed her forehead and tried to tame her short curls. She seriously needed a new wardrobe, and he still had that debit card from Doctor Owens. What was left of the money Doctor Brenner had set up to support him for the rest of his life and then some. Maybe he could get her something while they were here. Depending on how long they spent with Eight.

            They got to the stop quickly, and Steve let the old woman off first. Then he was carrying a tired El on his back as she instructed him on where to turn and where to go. His body was shaking, and El started massaging his scalp to ease him.

            They got close to a darker part of town and El slid down his shoulders to drag him to an old building. El said it was a different building than the one she visited last time. But the police had been chasing Eight and her friends last time, so that was an excuse. Not one Steve liked, but still an excuse.

            “Stay close,” El instructed as she tugged Steve closer. “They don’t like outsiders.”

            Steve snorted. “Most people don’t.”

            Steve wasn’t sure what to expect when El had told him about the life Eight had chosen. But somehow, as they entered the old house and greeted El, Steve couldn’t see her as anything else. Even if she was a murderer, she was clearly comfortable in her own skin. Set in her ways. Steve bit back a fond smile, trying to give Eight time to recognize him.

            “Sister,” El hummed into the hug Eight pulled her into. “I’m glad your safe.”

            “Are you,” Eight pulled away and looked over El frantically. “You’re not hurt, right? Your friends did not hurt you?”

            “No,” El smiled. “I protected them. With help.”

            Eight’s friends were already regarding Steve, though he was ignoring their looks. He was well aware that he looked like a preppy rich boy to them. But it was Eight’s gaze he was waiting for. And at El’s comment, her head whipped to Steve.

            “Thank you,” she nodded at him. “For protecting her.”

            “Anything for my sister,” Steve said, his gaze never leaving Eight’s face.

            He took in every detail of her face, longing to hold her as he once had when they were younger. Like he did not have the chance to do when the others escaped. Like Brenner had taken away from him.

            She studied him in return with a critical eye. Her face scrunched as she looked him up and down, taking in his rich boy attire. But after an eternity, her gaze settled on his face. And she searched for longer than an eternity. Like she was searching for something. Then her face broke into one of pure pain as she stumbled back a bit, making Steve’s heart clench.

            “Five,” she chocked out. “What are _you_ doing here?”

            There was so much spite in her voice that Steve wanted to run, but El was gripping his hand again. A little too tightly.

            “Papa hurt him,” El said. “Badly. He used the machine he used on mama. Papa took away his memories. He just woke up.”

            And Kali sank to her knees, tears smearing her make-up as Steve rushed forward. Eight could hate him if she wanted, but he wasn’t going to let her cry like this. Not when he still cared for her.

            “You promised,” Eight sobbed out. “You promised, and I thought, I thought you weren’t going to come. You promised. And it wasn’t your fault.”

            Eight yanked out of his grasp and pulled the watch off his wrist angrily, her gaze locking on the tattoo. Then her gaze shifted slightly, taking in the scars from the bleach that would never go away. He hadn’t exactly been carefully when he poured the bleach on his wrist.

            “I’m sorry,” he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers. “I wanted to find you. I fought, but I was just so tired. And I know that is a dumb excuse, but I didn’t fight hard enough. He took you away from me. In every way possible, he took you away. He took you all away.”

            Eight released a sob as she dove into Steve’s chest.

            “Five,” she sobbed out. “Five.”

            “I’m here,” he cooed. “I’m here little sister. I’m here.”

            Eight’s friends had never seen her cry like this, and it was clear by the looks on their faces. Steve just pulled Eight closer.

\---------------------------------------

            Eight confessed that she preferred the name Kali Prasad once the three siblings were in a more private setting. Steve told her his name in return, and he told her about what had happened after the escape. The three were on Kali’s make-shift bed after that, all three exhausted. Both Kali and El were leaned into Steve’s chest.

            “We separated,” Kali began late into the night when sleep refused to come to them. “After Four got better, we went our separate ways. Six wanted to wait for you, but it had been two months by the time Four could walk again. So we went on. I haven’t talked to any of them, or heard from them, since that day we left.”

            Steve hummed, figuring as much when he had first seen Kali. There was no way Six would have agreed to any of Kali’s life choices if she had still been around.

            “Are you angry?” Kali’s voice cracked a little as she shifted against his chest.

            “No,” Steve sighed, feeling sleep finally creep on him. “I am glad. So, so glad that you are alright.”

            “I love you,” El hummed, yawning and falling asleep. “Both of you.”

            Steve didn’t get much of a chance to respond as he drifted off too.

            He was the first of the three to wake up, and he clutched his sisters close until they both blinked awake. Kali hugged back as soon as she got a look at Steve’s face. And El just wanted to hug them both.

            Axel, Mick, Dottie, and Funshine were interesting characters too. Dottie and Axel kept trying to get into his pockets. Funshine looked all tuff but was just a big teddy bear. And Mick was extremely hard headed and stubborn. Steve hardly cared about these things. He just made sure they were taking care of Kali before he decided to approve of them.

            “You could join me,” Kali offered as Steve made everyone breakfast. “Join us.”

            Steve shook his head. “You know the answer to that already.”

            “They hurt us,” Kali growled, clearly as unhappy as Steve knew she would be. “And they will continue hurting others. Unless we stop them.”

            “Maybe that is true,” Steve hummed, already dishing out the eggs. “But can you really ask me to do that? To do _exactly_ what _they_ made me do to others? Because I can’t do that Kali.”

            “They are bad men,” Kali hissed.

            “So were the people we hurt,” Steve stated softly.

            _“And so am I.”_

            Kali’s face crumpled at that last part, a secret between them. A secret between the five who escaped together. Steve and Six would forever despise their powers for what Brenner made them do, and Kali knew it.

            _“You are not bad,” Kali thought back as she once had long ago. “You are one of the best people I know.”_

_“Then do not ask this of me. Please.”_

Kali’s nod was enough for Steve.

            They spent the rest of the day just sitting around and relaxing into each other’s embrace. They all talked about their lives too, filling in gaps and sharing their stories. But the day was going to end soon, and the two needed to get back.

            “Will I see you again?” Kali asked softly as she hugged Steve close.

            “Yes,” Steve hummed. “If Brenner couldn’t keep me away, then neither will distance.”

            Kali laughed wetly and handed Steve a flyer as they pulled away.

            “There have been rumors,” she said to Steve’s confusion, “of a man who can teleport. He is an attraction in this circus. They’ll be outside of Chicago in a few weeks, and my friends and I have things to take care of or we would check ourselves.”

            Steve nodded, pulling Kali close again. Then he and El were running, already late for the bus. They may or may not have missed the bus. Hopper would be mad, but Steve saw an opportunity. Checking for his debit card, he took El to a nearby clothing shop.

            “Do you want to get better clothes?” he asked a confused El.

            El’s face lit up as she dragged Steve through the clothes. And Steve just beamed at his sister the whole time.

            They ended up on the bus with three large bags of clothes and some food from a nearby McDonalds. Steve just beamed as his sister ate her first fast food burger. Well, technically second, but Steve wasn’t sure if Benny’s counted as a fast food joint.

            It was a nice bus ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't people be original. I'm so tired of reboots. I just found out they are remaking Dune.


	5. What They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they now Eight is okay, the group of six kids meets up to try and figure out what else they might be able to determine about Steve and El's family. And as it turns out, Max may have an answer for them.

            Hopper was positively frantic when they stepped off the bus, and he was beyond livid after they approached. After a bit of arguing, and El showing off her new clothes, and a lot of explaining, he calmed down. The hug of relief he gave them was beyond comforting as Steve relaxed into the embrace.

            “Sorry,” Steve mumbled into Hopper’s shoulder. “We didn’t mean to worry you.”

            Hopper let out I sigh. “I know,” he hummed back, as Steve felt the vibration in his chest. An oddly comforting feeling. “You missed her. I can understand wanting to spend more time with her.”

            “But we should have called.” Steve muttered back as he pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

            “Sorry,” El nodded as Hopper began to herd them to the awaiting car.

            “It’s okay,” Hopper nodded softly.

            El fell asleep on Steve’s chest as they drove back to the cabin. His jacket was carefully wrapped around her, and her new clothes were at his feet. He was telling Hopper about his relationship with Doctor Owens.

            “I really didn’t trust him,” Steve admitted as he shifted El. “He tried to talk to me a few times and I shut him down each time. Then I realized my powers were acting odd and I knew I needed help. So I went to him, and he helped me get my bearings and here we are.”

            “And what does his mind say,” Hopper pressed, watching the road, but sneaking glances.

            “He’s,” Steve had to stop. “Confused, for lack of better term. He was told one thing, but we are not what he expected. He just wants to make things right, and he is still deciding what that means. Though he knows helping El and myself were good things.”

            Hopper nodded, clearly considering something. Then he reached over and pulled open the glove compartment. Steve gasped as a piece of paper was placed in his hands. It was a marvel how a small piece of paper could suddenly determine one’s life. Just as Doctor Owens had done for El, Steve was staring at a certificate that claimed he was now under Chief Hopper’s care.

            Hopper had officially adopted him.

            “Welcome to the family kid,” Hopper smiled and reached over to wipe a tear from Steve’s cheek. “It’s not much, but we like to think we are okay.”

            Steve chuckled softly. “Yeah, I think you guys are okay.”

            The moment Steve stepped into the cabin with El asleep in his arms, Steve felt like his life had reset in the best way possible. And there was only one thing that could make it perfect.

\--------------------------

            The kids were in the other room the next afternoon. Steve had stayed home so Hopper could make things official with the school and teachers. He was eighteen, yes, but as he was not yet set to live on his own, the state still saw a need for him to have a legal guardian. So, Hopper went out to clear the air and place himself as said legal guardian. By tomorrow, the whole town would know that Steve Harrington had been adopted by Chief Jim Hopper. And honestly, Steve could have cared less.

            He was flipping through the file again as El and the other five talked. Hopper had apparently lost an argument and had dropped the six off an hour ago. Steve was currently borrowing Jane’s room, with her permission, as he flipped through the files again.

            The records were of mostly medical stuff, but there was other information too. Real names, if the child had one to begin with, was one of the things that caught Steve’s eye. His own name had not been recorded. Parents were also there and what had happened to them, some weren’t alive, some had been shoved into craziness, some had their minds damaged, and many more out comes were present. His gaze lingered over one particular person before he flipped back a to yet another number.

            Shutting his eyes, Steve tried something he had been dying to do.

            “ _Six?”_

            He waited, calling out a few more times. He could just barely reach to the ends of Indiana by this point, having stretched his powers whenever he didn’t need to focus on something present.

            There was no answer.

            He had hoped that maybe she could reach back. They shared a similar power, and he hoped that she could do something. Maybe reach back if he had thought hard enough. But no, there was no answer.

            Sighing, Steve stuffed the file away into his pillow and buried his head into the pillow. He fell asleep after that, far too exhausted from stretching his powers.

            El, on the other hand, had just got done telling the others about their trip to see Kali, and was currently digging through Steve’s stuff to find the flyer. She had forgotten the word for what Kali said Four might be in. She figured her friends would know if they saw the flyer.

            “Here,” El smiled as she put the flyer onto the floor in their circle in front of the television. “This is where Kali said Four might be. I think Steve wants to check.”

            “A circus?” Lucas questioned as he picked up the flyer and studied it. He quickly handed it to Dustin. “Why would he go to a circus?”

            “If you had cool powers and were trying to hide, where would you go?” Dustin huffed as he passed the flyer to Will. “It’s like, the perfect cover. Where better for a freak of nature to hide than with other freaks of nature. No offense El.”

            “It’s okay,” El smiled softly.

            “It says it is a traveling circus,” Will hummed as he read it once more before handing it to Mike.

            “There is an address too,” Mike squinted. “It’s small, but it’s at the bottom.”

            Mike handed it to El, who then handed it to Max to see. Max, for her part, gaped.

            “I know this circus!” Max broke out into a bright smile. “They used to come to California. Billy used to take me when he wasn’t such a jerk, and mom and I used to go too. They’re really cool!”

            “Tel-a-port?” El tried the word, making everyone turn to her. “Steve and Kali said Four could Tel-a-port.”

            “Teleport!” Dustin gasped. “That is so cool!”

            Max frowned for a moment, glancing down at the flyer, then she gasped. “The Vanishing Man!” she grinned and turned to El. “He’s this guy who starts in one place and vanishes into smoke, only to reappear in another area with smoke. Billy used to think that there were holes and tunnels that let the guy get from one place to another.”

            “Vanishing Man,” El smiled softly as she tried the name.

            “You should go with Steve!” Lucas pointed at Max. “You know the circus! Maybe you could help him find Four!”

            “We should all go!” Dustin grinned. “We couldn’t meet Kali, but I really want to meet some of Steve and El’s family.”

            “There’s just one problem,” Max sighed. “I’d have to convince Billy to go with us or Neil won’t let me go. He’s insistent that Billy has to take care of me.”

            The other kids were protesting as El placed a hand on Max’s arm.

            “Please,” she asked softly, making everyone quite down. “Please. We need help finding the others, and you can help.”

            Max sighed and nodded.

            “I’ll try,” she promised, glancing towards Steve’s bedroom.

\-----------------------------

            They were home alone again when Max came out of her room, doing everything to work up her nerve. She and Billy had developed a passive relationship since the incident with Steve and the bat. They only acknowledged each other when they needed to. So this was a huge step forward.

            “Billy?” she asked as she watched him use his weights.

            Billy practically froze at her voice, slowly lowering the weights and turning to her. “You want me to stop this now too?” Billy sneered at her, but still keeping his distance. “Do you want to take this away from me?”

            Max barely processed her own movements through her fear, but she had suddenly shoved the flyer towards Billy. He snatched it from her grasp and glared down at it, until it became surprise.

            “My friend, Jane, has never been to a circus before and the others and I want to go with her. Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve have already agreed to chaperone. But.”

            “But dad, right?” Billy chuckled dryly. “So you want me to give up one of my weekends to take you and your nerd friends to the circus because little Jane has never seen one?”

            “Partly,” Max admitted. “Steve thinks an old friend of his might be the Vanishing Man. We would like to see, and since I know the circus, he thought I might be able to help. Jane was an added bonus.”

            Billy scoffed, wiping a towel over his face and then collecting his stuff. He crumpled up the flyer and threw it at Max’s feet.

            “It’s the same one from California,” Max blurted. “The one you used to take me too. When we didn’t hate each other.”

            “What does that matter?” Billy growled back. “Those days are over.”

            “It would be like California,” Max said softly. “You could spend the day there, do whatever you want. It would be like home, and there would be three other people to watch us, and we don’t really plan to go too far from each other unless necessary.”

            Billy sighed and turned back to Max.

            “You’ll have to be the one to convince Neil,” Billy said firmly.

            Max couldn’t fight the grin off her face as Billy slammed the door.

            It was at dinner when Max put the flyer on the table for Susan and Neil to see.

            “It’s just,” Max tried to look sad. “My friend Jane is Hopper’s new adopted daughter.” And thank goodness Hopper helped her come up with this story. “She was locked in her house most her life, and she doesn’t know how to be a kid. My friends and I are trying to help, and I saw this flyer, and was hoping, maybe, we could take her. Some of my friends’ older siblings thought it was a great idea and have agreed to chaperone. And this is the same circus as the one in California. Can I go? Please. For my friend.”

            “It is the same one from California,” Susan beamed as she read the flyer. “I don’t see why not as long as you finish all your homework. Neil?”

            Max held her breath as Neil simply glanced over the flyer.

            “Fine,” he said, not really seeming to care. “But Billy goes with you. No exceptions.”

            “Yes sir,” Billy nodded before putting food into his mouth.

            Max just beamed at him as she finished her own meal. Later that night, Max found herself knocking on Billy’s door. When he opened it, she threw her arms around him.

            “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Max repeated, hugging her step-brother for the first time in years. “Thank you _so_ much.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Billy sighed, awkwardly patting her head.

            Then his hand just kind of rested on her hand, and Billy seemed to tense under her. Then his other hand was pulling her into his room as he gently shut the door.

            “What you said,” he began softly, almost a whisper, “about your friend Jane. Was it true?”

            Then it was Max’s turn to stiffen. “She’s going to be odd when you meet her,” Max began. “Her Papa messed her up, and she really has no idea how to be a kid. We try, but it’s hard when you have to explain things to her. She didn’t even know what friends were.”

            Billy’s hand never moved, and Max found herself relaxing into the hug a bit more. She missed this, missed the days when she and Billy had been friends. When they actually liked each other. If this was the last time Billy was ever kind to her, she would just be glad she had the memory to hold on to.

            Steve was positively beaming the next morning when all six kids confirmed they could go. Not even the news that Billy was going with them seemed to dampen Steve’s spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiosity, who is your favorite Stranger Things Character(s)?
> 
> Personally, I like Steve, Will, and Eleven.


	6. Reunion Of Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so long ago, when Steve had last seen his siblings. And now he was going to see his brother again. He wondered how angry his brother would, if at all. Regardless, Steve was nothing but a jumble of nerves the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are good. I should do that more often.

            They all decided to meet up at the Byers early Saturday morning so that they could go to the circus. Steve knew he should have been nervous as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Camaro, but he was just so grateful. Billy hardly acknowledged him as Lucas, Dustin, and Max climbed into the back. But Steve just felt a weird mix of relief, nervousness, and excitement.

            “Thank you,” Steve blurted out, making Billy startle. “For this. Just, thank you.”

            “I’m not doing this for you,” Billy scowled back.

            “I know,” Steve sighed, his gaze turning to where Nancy and Jonathan finally got the others into Jonathan’s car. “Thank you. Really. Thank you.”

            “If you thank me one more time, I will leave you here,” Billy grumbled as he began to drive off.

            Steve kept his mouth shut the rest of the ride, listening to a mix of Billy’s music and the kids chatter. What if Four didn’t recognize him? What if he was angry like Kali? Steve hated these thoughts, but he mostly hated how they might be true. Taking a deep breath, Steve let himself try and focus on the road ahead of them.

            It wasn’t easy.

            It seemed to take forever and yet no time at all before they met the first rest stop of their three hour trip. El clung to him the moment they were both out of their respective cars. They were quick and were back on the road in no time at all.

            The whole trip in itself just made Steve’ anxiety grow. He wanted to see his brother more than anything, but he feared Four’s reaction to his presence. More than that, he feared how his brother had turned out. Though it had been nice to see Kali again, Steve never would have let her fall so far to be on the same level as Doctor Brenner. He hated how she learned to cope, even if it helped her.

            “How are we even going to find the Vanishing Man?” Lucas’ question broke Steve from his thoughts. “I mean, will they even let us see him? And how will we know where he is staying?”

            “We could split up,” Dustin said eagerly. “Billy can go do what he wants, and we can split up between Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan. Two of us per responsible chaperone.”

            “Steve isn’t responsible,” Max pointed out.

            Steve let out of a snort of laughter and some of the tension wash away as he laughed.

            “I’m more responsible than you, idiots,” he quips, but it was a fond sort of sound.

            The kids laughed back, and though the tension wasn’t gone, it wasn’t suffocating him either. That was the best he was going to get too. Four and his reaction still scared Steve, but it made him happy at the same time.

            He couldn’t wait to see his brother as he bounced in his seat.

\------------------------

                        Parking was hard to come by, but they managed to find the correct parking and pay their way into the circus. They talked about their plan as they entered the circus and prepared to split up. Steve had Lucas and Max with him as they prepared to search, but Billy was still there.

            “You don’t have to watch me,” Max told him, a frown on her face. “I won’t say anything. Just go enjoy yourself.”

            Billy shrugged. “You guys seem a bit more interesting at the moment.”

            Before Max could protest, Steve began to tug Max and Lucas along. He couldn’t wait much longer. He needed to find Four. They stopped at a few stands, just so Steve could calm down a bit. They played a few games too, and Billy had won a stuffed tiger. Surprisingly, he gave it to Max, who was clutching it close.

            Then after much searching from all three search parties, and an extensive use of Steve’s powers, Steve’s group believed they had located Four. It was in a small trailer off to the side where guests weren’t allowed to go. Steve simply used his powers to squeeze by the people guarding the trailers.

            “What are you doing here?” a voice caught them as the snuck from trailer to trailer.

            “Nothing,” Max said quickly. “We got lost.”

            The Strong Man, as Max whispered to them, clearly did not believe them. Steve wouldn’t have believed them either. He was honestly surprised that his powers hadn’t noticed the strong man, but as he searched for an answer, he realized how exhausted he was. He had used his powers too much trying to find Four. As the strong man glared, Steve brought a hand to his nose to let the blood drip. He had been holding it back, and he figured he could wipe it away now.

            Only, it didn’t stop flowing.

            The Strong Man locked eyes with Steve for a moment, taking in the bloody nose. With his last bit of power that he could manage, Steve touched the strong man’s mind. He pulled back with a sigh.

            “I want to see my brother,” Steve spoke firmly.

            The Strong Man let his eyes widen as Steve removed the watch from his wrist. With a nod, the Strong Man guided them to a set of trailers they hadn’t checked yet. He knocked on one of the doors and waited.

            Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the familiar but older face come to greet them.

            The man stood there for a moment, taking in the four people slowly before he studied Steve. Slowly, shakily, Steve stuck his wrist out to the man. He had dark skin like Lucas, but amazing green eyes that looked like emeralds with hints of yellow. Doctor Brenner believed his eyes were a display of his ever-moving powers. Teleportation basically meant that everything was constantly moving around Four. A similar tattoo came next to Steve’s own as the two looked into each other’s eyes.

            “Hey, Four,” Steve tried for casual, but even he could hear the crack in his own words.

            “You idiot.”

            Four pulled Steve close as the two brothers curled into each other. Steve buried his face in his brother shoulder, letting a desperate sob take over. He didn’t care that there were people watching, that Billy Hargrove was watching. He was with his brother again.

            “You dumb idiot,” Four repeated as he pulled Steve closer. “You jerk. I thought you were _dead._ You sick jerk. Dumb, stupid, idiot.”

            “I know,” Steve chuckled through his tears. “I know. I’m sorry.”

            He totally owed Billy an explanation now, but that could wait till after he was done hugging his brother. He let his powers reach once more to call El and the others to them. Then he sank deeper into his brothers embrace.

\-------------------------

_Five was gripping Six’s hand as Brenner led them through the hallway. Neither was entirely sure what was going on, but they were nervous to find out. It wasn’t always good. What Brenner wanted them to do._

_Brenner stopped at a door and motioned them in. Five noticed a rainbow on the door and frowned, but he stepped inside, Six still clinging to his hand. To his surprise, there were others inside._

_“These are Four, Seven, and Eight,” Brenner informed as he nudged them further inside. “And this is your new play room.”_

_“Play room?” Five questioned._

_“Yes,” Brenner nodded. “Like you and Six play with your stuffed animals. This is your place to play with each other.”_

_“Siblings?” Six asked, turning to the others._

_“Yes,” Brenner nodded. “These are your brother and sisters. And if you’re good, then you can meet your other brothers and sisters.”_

_Five didn’t like the sound of that. But he nodded and walked into the room. It wasn’t worth fighting now. Besides, he was eager to meet his siblings._

\-----------------------------------------------

            With their stories told, Steve, Four, and El found themselves huddled together as the entire group drank hot chocolate.

            After separating from the others, Four had traveled around, wanting to see different places, before he was taken in by the circus. They marveled at his powers and offered him a way to use them and hide them at the same time. They had become his family.

            Billy was taking things well. Actually, Steve had no idea how Billy was taking things because the guy had absolutely no reaction to anything. It was completely unsettling. But Steve was trying to ignore that.

            Much like Kali, Four had chosen a name, and it wasn’t The Vanishing Man. Though Steve had teased him about it. Four chose the name Clark Shaw, naming himself after the first person who helped Four on get his bearings on his own.

            “You shouldn’t have pushed your powers,” Clark admonished. “Especially since you only recently woke up. You’re bound to be exhausted.”

            “I still found you, didn’t I?” Steve grinned at his brother. “Might not be as strong as I was, but I’m still stronger than you.”

            Clark shoved Steve off the bed, making the two laugh.

            “I need to get ready soon,” Clark sighed as Steve sat back on the bed. He motioned to his face. “It takes a while to make this look good.”

            “Sucks to be you,” Steve grinned. “I always look good.”

            Clark outright laughed at that, purposefully going to mess up Steve’s hair. Then the brothers leaned into each other, both sighing in content.

            “Will you stay?” Clark asked in a hushed whisper. “For the performance.”

            Steve smiled and pulled his brother into another hug. “Of course,” he nodded gently. “I’ll see you tonight.”

            Steve and his friends spent the rest of the day enjoying the fair, visiting booths, eating too much food, and many other things. Word had clearly gotten passed along because the staff was being extra kind to the group of six kids and four teens. Even Billy looked the calmest Steve had ever seen the guy since moving to Hawkins as a circus worker offered him a free beer. It was a long day, but the night was going to get even better as the group of sort-of-friends wandered into the Big Top for the final performance of the night.

            Steve wished for this peace to last. But he very rarely got what he asked for. No matter how desperate he was. Life always had a way of slapping him in the face. That didn’t mean it wasn’t always expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rewatching Season 1 and something caught my eye. Has anyone else noticed that the experiments in MK Ultra (the experiment that Terry Ives got involved with and eventually resulted in Jane's powers) are females. I think Brenner did this on purpose because he wanted the offspring of these women. I think that was his plan all along, to gain superpowered children. 
> 
> Second fun fact: Project MK Ultra was an actual experiment.


	7. Welcome To The Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event in the Big Top has Steve watching his brother in awe. He seems content. But that awe becomes horror as something happens. Something bad. Chaos is everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'll just be sitting around and suddenly start singing Bon Jovi. 
> 
> It's a problem.

            The actual set up had been fun to explore, but the group had agreed to head to the Big Top an hour early so they could finish food, count their remaining money, and let Steve get the rest he needed. Having exerted his powers earlier, Steve found himself asleep between Nancy and Jonathan as the kids finished off their “dinner” for the night. Though Steve had every intention of buying them something with more substances on the drive home. So he slept for a bit as they waited for the circus to start.

            The day had been fun too. Max and El were both cuddling twin tigers that had both been won by Billy. The boys also each got a stuffed animal, though not all from Billy. And Mike had managed to win a Teddy Bear that El was also cuddling. Nancy and Jonathan had gone through the tunnel of love, coming out bent over laughing at the cheesy things meant to scare people into hugging. Billy had even managed to drag them to some of the rides that were more on the thrill side. Even Steve was hugging a little white dragon the kids had won together. It wasn’t a bad day at all.

            Ten minutes before the performance was to start, the couple woke Steve up. Jonathan quickly switched with Steve and the group prepared to watch the performance.

_“Same performance each time. This will be easy.”_

            The sudden intrusion of someone’s thoughts made Steve jump a little. He desperately searched for the source of the thought, but it hadn’t last long enough for him to place the voice with the correct face.

            “Steve?” El called softly. “What is that?”

            Steve turned and smiled. “That, El, is a real live elephant.”

            El’s face lit up as she watched an elephant enter the ring quite suddenly. Not long later and the Ring Master stepped forward to introduce the circus.

            The Strong Man was there, and some trapeze artists were flying through the air. There were several clowns and many different types of animals. There were many people with different abnormalities.

            “I understand why Four stayed here,” El turned to Steve and smiled. “They’re like us.”

            “Yeah,” Steve grinned at his sister. “Yeah, they really are.”

            Maybe not exactly like them, but close enough that Four would feel at home.

            “For our next act!” the Ring Master called out as the clowns waddled away. “We give you a man of the impossible, a man who messes with your minds in the strangest of ways! The Vanishing Man!”

            A loud bang brought a puff of smoke and Four was standing before the crowd in front of the audience. Steve’s breathing hitched as several knives were tossed at Four. But he also knew it was part of the act too. He watched as each time, a bang would sound and there would be smoke. It was meant to be clever, to hide the fact that Four _actually_ had these abilities. And it made Steve smile to see his brother so free and open.

            _“Same routine,” the voice sounded again, far too loud in Steve’s mind. “Easy access. Goodbye little freak.”_

_“Four!”_

            Steve barely saw the man with the gun before he used his powers to call out to his brother. The gun shot went off first, causing several people to scream. The bang of the smoke where Four was supposed to be went off just seconds after. Steve barely had time to process this before Billy was hauling him out of the tent. He was practically dragging Steve with one arm and carrying Max and Lucas under the other. Billy was screaming for the others to follow. Dustin and El quickly latched onto Steve’s one free hand at the same time, and Mike was gripping onto Eleven. Will was being carried by Jonathan, who had his hand fisted into Steve’s shirt, and Nancy was latched onto Jonathan’s arm.

            It was a good thing they had latched onto each other too, or else they would have gotten lost in the mass of people trying to escape. But they gripped onto each other tightly as Billy led them all out

            Steve finally got his bearing enough to help Billy lead the others out of the Big Top, but there was just more chaos outside. They kept running, completely unsure of where the cars were as they ran.

            “We have to stop!” Nancy called to them. “We’ll get trampled like this!”

            Steve looked about and jerked everyone to the side. A stand had been knocked over in the escape, and it provided the perfect cover. None of the group let go of each other as they tried to catch their breaths. El, Mike, and Dustin had some how managed to grab the snacks and stuffed animals in the run, and it almost made Steve laugh. Almost.

            “Four?” Steve asked with wide, terrified eyes.

            There were tears in Steve’s eyes as he shut them and called out.

            _“Four?” Steve tried desperately. “Four, please?”_

There was an odd, familiar sound, and Steve opened his eyes to see Four leaning his forehead against his own.

            “I’m here, little brother,” Four whispered softly. Then he looked at everyone. “Hold on tight, this is going to be a little dizzying.”

            Everyone’s grip on each other became even tighter that before, if that were even possible, and then Four teleported them out of there. Half of the group looked sick as they landed some place else and staggered apart, though still managing to grip onto each other. They were in some sort of large house, and the Strong Man was quick to stabilize them all. Many of the other circus workers were there too.

            “You kids alright?” the Strong Man asked as Four momentarily vanished only to return with the clowns.

            Steve nodded. “Yeah,” he hummed. “I think so.”

            Richard Shaw, a kind, wealthy man, had taken Four in originally, giving him the name Clark. His house was always opened to those Four deemed his friends, and Richard was overjoyed to see two other kids with tattoos.

            “It means more of you are safe,” Richard explained his glee. “I know how much Clark regrets not going back. But I can’t really blame him for wanting to stay away either.”

            “Neither can I,” Steve nodded his head in agreement. “I’d rather they were safe and stayed away than have them risk their lives and get recaptured.”

            Richard treated them to a nice dinner after that, though Steve wouldn’t touch his food until Four was safely back. Then he let the circus people discuss things alone as the kids all settled in front of the television. That was how they discovered that the circus shooting had made the news, and the kids were all scrambling to call home.

            Once again, loud thoughts penetrated Steve’s mind.

            _“He’s going to kill me,” the voice said. “My father is going to kill me.”_

            Steve stared at Billy, carefully schooling his emotions as he took in this new information. He wished he were Seven in that moment. Maybe he could have calmed Billy down. But he was not an empath. So, he carefully listened into the conversation between Billy and the other person.

            “Hey, Susan,” Billy greeted, trying to hold back his relief. “Yeah, it’s Billy. Max is here too. We’re both okay. We got out after the shooting.” A pause. “Yeah. Everyone is safe. We are taking turns calling home now.” A second pause. “Yeah, here she is.”

            Max excitedly took the phone as she filled the air with nonsense chatter about the _good_ parts of their trip. Steve took that moment to step forward and place a comforting hand on Billy’s shoulder.

            “It’ll be okay,” Steve promised as Billy sank into a chair.

            “Yeah,” Billy shrugged half-heartedly.

            Neil was asleep, Steve read Billy’s mind. So Billy was expecting the scolding as soon as they got back. Steve would do what he could to help.

            The kids all ended up curled up on one of those couches that unfolded into a bed. Several blankets and pillows had also been thrown onto the bed, and each of the kids was curled up with a stuffed animal. Billy had taken the love-seat, and the couple had taken the couch. Steve was not yet ready to sleep as he met his brother on the balcony.

            “The Ring Master sold me out,” Four sighed painfully. “The rest of the group has agreed to kick him out of the circus, but-”

            “You fear you are the real problem,” Steve finished. “Which isn’t true.”

            “Five-”

            Steve shook his head and pulled his brother close. “This is your family,” Steve insisted. “They love you as the kids love me and El. We have found our families. And as long as they make you happy, you should hold onto that.”

            “You are my family too,” Four breathed into Steve’s hair.

            “Then we’ll visit,” Steve grinned, pulling away slightly. “Just because we have different families does not mean you are no longer my brother. It just means that we like different things.”

            Four nodded as he hugged Steve tighter.

            “I wish I knew where the others were,” Four muttered. “I know how much Six missed you. You were the thing that kept her sane sometimes.”

            “I’ll find them,” Steve smiled back. “I swear I will.”

            “I know you will,” Four nodded back, his own fond smile on his face. “Now get some rest. You won’t find them if you are dead on your feet.”

            The next morning found an amazing buffet breakfast full of laughter and jokes on all sides. The goodbyes were the most painful part, but they were on their way home. After they thanked Four for getting their cars. Four, El, and Five hugged each other tightly as they said goodbye.

            Steve decided he would personally continue to update El, Kali, and Clark’s files. His own personal catalog of how they had improved without Doctor Martin Brenner. There was still something he needed to talk about though. He just wasn’t sure how to tell Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me friends, what is your favorite movie from the 80's.
> 
> I like me some Star Wars myself. But my favorite is definitely The Princess Bride.
> 
> If you have no idea what that is, I am very disappointed in you all. Shoot me a quote if you do.
> 
> (And no, it isn't a chick-flick. My dad can quote the entire movie.)


	8. The Way They Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really should have told them before. About his powers. About how they work. Guess now is as good a time as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, the whole MK Ultra thing messes me up.

            Billy was tense the whole drive back to Hawkins, and Steve wished once more that he had Seven’s powers. But he didn’t, and Steve was still trying to come up with some way to help Billy with this problem. It was, in fact, a problem. Even without having listened in to the phone call, Steve managed to piece the puzzle together. Billy Hargrove was abused.

            It didn’t excuse his behavior. Not int the slightest. But it gave Steve an interesting background to focus on. Even if he hated Billy’s behavior, maybe he could bring out the good that Billy had shown at the circus.

            “So,” Billy said after a mostly tense drive. “Mind reading?”

            Steve nodded. “And Mind Control when I want. Though I don’t really like that part.”

            “Why not?” Billy frowned. “Wouldn’t that be the best part?”

            Steve shrugged. “No.”

            There was a pause. The kids had passed out an hour into the drive, leaving Steve and Billy practically alone. Taking a breath, Steve opened his mouth. He knew Billy’s darkest secret, he could share his own. Make it even.

            “When I control people,” Steve began, “I become them. In a sense. Almost like I leave my own body. It isn’t like planting a thought, though I can do that too. I _am_ them. Every part of me becomes them and I can see the deepest parts of their lives all at once. And they _scream_ when I do it. Beg me not to do whatever I have to do. And the screams follow me as I let them go.”

            Billy is quite for a long time.

            “Yeah,” he finally said. “I can understand why that would suck.”

            Steve found himself chuckling as he leaned into the seat a bit more. It was dry, lacking all humor. But it led into other conversations too. Steve and Billy spent the rest of the drive in a soft chatter until the kids all woke up. It was like Max’s voice reminded Billy of the punishment that was to come.

            It probably did.

            If Steve was reading the situation right, Neil Hargrove never raised a hand against his precious step-daughter. He had a feeling Susan new too, and a quick glance into Billy’s mind confirmed this. Billy wasn’t sure if Max knew, and Steve wasn’t sure either. Neil seemed like he was pretty good at timing things

            Despite the somberness of their talk, Steve had gained an idea of how he could handle the situation with Neil. He was no Seven. He couldn’t change emotions. But he could change minds, even without using the ability to control minds, he could deter Neil Hargrove from lashing out.

            Now they just needed to get home so he could do it.

\---------------------------------

_“Go ahead, Five,” Brenner’s voice prompted through a speaker. “Touch it’s mind.”_

_Five glanced down at the cat in the cage. Shutting his eyes, he reached out with his mind and grasped onto the cat’s mind. Then it was different than the last few times he did it. The other times, he was just reading its mind. This time, he was actually becoming the cat. He decided to try it out._

_He made the cat prance around the crate, made it stand on two legs, made it grip onto the top of the cage by its feet and hang upside down. He made it purr and meow and growl._

_And as he pulled back, he saw Brenner smiling in pride. That scared Five more than anything that could have happened._

\------------------------------------------------------

            It didn’t take long for Steve to spot Neil Hargrove as they all pulled into the Sherriff’s office. Hopper had asked that they meet there so that parents could be informed, and Hopper could make sure they were all safe. The moment Steve was out of the car, he executed his plan.

            El frowned up at him from where she was clinging to his side as he swiped blood away from his nose.

            “Steve?” she whispered as she followed his gaze to Neil.

            “Bad man,” Steve said simply. “Very bad man.”

            El nodded, choosing to ignore Neil and run to Hopper. Steve, for his part, turned to Billy and Max.

            _“He won’t hurt you, Billy. And he won’t turn his anger on Max or Susan either.”_

Max frowned at Steve, confirming his suspicions that she hadn’t known. But Billy. Billy had this look of surprise, that shifted to confliction, and settled between relief and worry. And Steve saw the moment everything clicked in Max’s head.

            _“Billy?”_

            Billy grit his teeth at his sister’s voice in his head. But Max was persistent and curled around one of Billy’s arms. Susan and Steve both watched as Billy put a hand in Max’s hair and pulled her as close as she would go into a hug with her hugging his arm.

            “It was awesome!” Dustin was telling his mother, and everyone else was tuning in. “Steve must have noticed the guy with the gun, because he jerked up and started to grab at us.” Steve did not remember this part, but then El gave him a look that said it was true. “Then Billy sort of swung Max and Lucas under one arm as he helped Steve pull the rest of us out. Jonathan and Nancy sort of brought up the rear to protect us, but we were a weird jumble of people with a death grip on each other so we wouldn’t separate. Steve managed to hide us behind an over-turned booth so we wouldn’t get trampled. Then a circus work got us out and offered us a place to get our bearings.”

            “Yeah,” Lucas nodded. “It was pretty awesome.”

            Steve really wanted to punch Neil Hargrove in the face. He watched a scowl form on the man’s face as Lucas spoke. He was learning a lot about Billy Hargrove.

            _“How did you know?”_

            Steve turned to meet Billy’s gaze.

_“Not here. I am too tired to keep this up.”_

Then he closed his eyes, letting his mind reach out to those who knew. He opened his eyes for a second, watching as each person gave some sort of twitch at feeling him in their minds. Then he shut his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

_“Come to the cabin tomorrow. There are some things I think you should know about my powers.”_

            There were various responses after that, and Steve let himself relax as the kids were slowly brought home by their parents. Steve, himself, was fast asleep by the time they got in Hopper’s car. He’d used his powers too much, and he was beyond exhausted. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like someone was racking their fingers through his hair. If it was happening, then it was extremely soothing.

\----------------------------

            Monday rolled around, and everyone found themselves at Hopper’s cabin after school, including Billy Hargrove. Steve was pacing, trying to figure out where he wanted to start. There was so much to cover.

            “You can read minds,” Dustin finally broke the silence. “Start there.”

            Steve sighed.

            “I can read minds,” Steve nodded. “Plant thought, create thoughts, and control minds. And I hate it.”

            “Steve,” Joyce put a hand on his arm, pulling him into her side. “It’s okay sweetie. You don’t have to keep going.”

            Steve’s gaze locked with Billy. “I think I do.”

            He went into what he told Billy the other day, explaining what Brenner had made him do and what it felt like. El had moved to his side half way through the explanation so that she could grip his hand, and Joyce’s presence was strong too, keeping him grounded rather than flashing back entirely.

            “And sometimes,” Steve continued, “thoughts get _loud._ Not actually loud, because you can’t actually scream in your own head, but you think a little too hard. Those thoughts come to me even when I don’t want them. Even when I’m not looking for them. If you think it hard enough, I hear it.”

            “Like this?” Dustin asked and got this weird, constipated look on his face.

            Nothing.

            Steve shook his head. “Normally there has to be an emotion associated with a thought,” he explained thoughtfully. “Like worry, fear, anger, sadness, or happiness. You have to both think the thought strongly and feel strongly towards it.”

            “Can you feel emotions too then,” Mike asked. “Like empathy?”

            “No,” Steve chuckled. “That was Seven. The two of us often got paired up though. Our powers complimented each other. Though Six was with us a lot too.”

            “What was Six’s power?” El asked.

            And Steve had to stop as he looked into El’s face. El had been so young when they escaped. They had tried to find her, but she must have been in a different part of the lab or something. She barely remembered Steve and Eight, so it made sense that she wouldn’t remember the others either. Her face showed awe as Steve talked about their siblings.

            “She was Brenner’s perfect little creation,” Steve muttered, growling out the words. “Psionic Manipulation.”

            “Like Jean Grey?” Will asked excitedly. “She could use her mind however she wanted?”

            Steve nodded bitterly and with a grimace. “Brenner took full advantage of that, but because her power covered such a wide range, she couldn’t always control it. We all feared it would one day kill her.”

            “Totally Jean Grey,” Dustin whispered to the others.

            “What about the others?” Max pressed from where she was sitting between Billy and Lucas. “If you’re Five and El is Eleven, then what about the other subjects?”

            “An interesting question.”

            The voice was so unfamiliar and yet beyond familiar to Steve. The whole grouped whipped their heads to the front door to see a beautiful woman, perhaps around Joyce and Hopper’s age, leaning casually against the door. Her stance was nothing but inviting, her smile nothing but warm. And she looked far healthier than Steve had ever seen her. Her thick, black hair had grown out just passed her chest, and her green eyes held so much more life. But there was still that familiar sadness too.

            “One?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else have a time period where they just work better. I honestly think school ruined me a bit. Like, I work better from 7 am. to 11 am. Then I can't function until 6 pm. to 11 pm. It's weird.


	9. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things started is a bit complicated.

            In order to understand Steve as Five and El as Eleven, or even to understand Four and Eight, one must first know how things started.

            Doctor Martin Brenner was an ambitious science student in college, specifically towards the supernatural in people. Like many nerds and geeks who loved superheroes, Doctor Martin Brenner wanted to create that. He wasn’t always as he was today. He was kind once. Treated everyone with respect. And that was because he fell in love.

            His wife, Rebecca Gordan Brenner, was a very bright woman who saw the best in her husband. She saw the good, and she spent as much time as she could trying to draw that good out of the awkward nerd she met in college. He was a science major, and she a nursing major. She often spent her free time helping him with his projects, offering to be his test subject as she became more ambitious in his findings. Even got a few of her friends on board for Project MK Ultra. He graduated with his doctorate and a job with the government, she graduated with her degree in nursing, and they were married shortly after.

            They had just given birth to their third child when Rebecca decided she wanted to help in Vietnam. She wanted to be a nurse. Martin, proud of his wife, bid her permission as he continued to use his science to try and stop the war. Two years later, Brenner got word his wife had been murdered in a bombing.

            Stricken by grief, Doctor Martin Brenner became cold, even towards his children. He shut the world out and focused solely on his kids. Until his middle child, Jessica, decided to gain her father’s attention.

            Martin’s experiments seemed to have no affect on his wife after he conducted them, though she always encouraged him to keep trying. Turns out, they had affected her children. Jessica managed to create a force of energy in front of her father’s eyes. Taking all three of his children, Brenner began to test them, and slowly, they became nothing but numbers to him.

            His oldest, One, Miranda Brenner, hated the experiments and was not afraid to say so to her father’s face. She kept trying to tell him that their mother would not have wanted this. She was old enough. She understood what was happening better than her siblings. Their father just got colder, tested them harder.

            His second child, Two, Jessica Brenner, thought the tests were her father’s affection. She would do everything in her power to make her father proud. And if he wasn’t swayed by her display, she would push herself further. Even as she grew old enough to realize the testings were terrible and wrong, she still did everything in her power to gain her father’s approval. She craved the affection.

            His youngest, Three, David Brenner, was so young, but he looked up more to Miranda than his father. He slowly learned that the testing done to him was wrong, and that his father never loved him. It struck the youngest hard, and he decided that the only one deserving of his affection was Miranda. Everyone else was simply faced with rebellion as soon as he was old enough to process things.

            It didn’t take long for Doctor Brenner to become ambitious.

            One watched in horror as other children were brought into testing, and she instantly did her best to take the kids under her wing. Two saw them as competition, a reason to work harder for her father. And Three was not sure what to think of these new children, but Miranda cared, so he cared too. Or, her tried too, he wasn’t very good at it.

\------------------------------

            Everything changed within the span of a month. Two pushed herself one day, as she always did, but she went too far. Way too far. The rest of the kids were forced to watch as she killed herself trying to earn the affection Doctor Brenner would never give.

            Three was taken for testing one day, but never came back. Miranda had panicked when her power could not find him. She sobbed for days, fearing her brother was dead. Even Six had been unable to find their brother.

            One vanished shortly after that. Just up and vanished. It had made Doctor Brenner furious to no end. Six claimed that One had left because she had to. Doctor Brenner had plans for her. Bad plans. The same plans that forced Steve and his siblings to flee when they did.

            He could never bring himself to blame One for leaving.

\-------------------------------

            “One?”

            Steve stumbled forward towards the woman who instantly engulfed him in her arms. He wasn’t even aware they had fallen to their knees until she pulled him back to study his face. He was taller than she was, though not by much. And she looked healthy, with glowing skin that was different from the pale glare they had shared once. Even her face looked fuller.

            “Hey, sweetheart,” One cooed at him, pulling him back into a hug as she wiped away his tears. “Hey.”

            “You’re okay,” Steve sighed into her neck. “You’re okay.”

            “Yeah,” she smiled, and her fingers ran through his hair, ghosting over the scars on his scalp. “Yeah, I am. And so are you.”

            Steve pulled back again, smiling at One, before turning towards the others.

            “El,” Steve offered his hand.

            One’s face positively lit up when El stepped forward. She approached slowly though, hesitantly placing a hand on her cheek.

            “Hello, Eleven,” One smiled softly at her. “You look so pretty. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby.”

            El smiled, tears pricking her own eyes as she moved to hug the older woman. One quickly pulled Steve in too, holding both close as they let their tears out. There was so much crying over the last few days that Steve was surprised he hadn’t cried himself dry yet.

            Steve was the first to pull away.

            “How did you find me?” Steve asked. “Why now?”

            One sighed pulling away and ghosting her hand over Steve’s scalp. It was like she was trying to reassure herself of something.

            “I stopped feeling you,” One breathed softly. “Years ago, you just didn’t exist anymore.”

            “That makes no sense,” Dustin blurted out.

            The three quickly turned to the others, clearly having forgotten they were there. One tensed, and Steve pulled her into his side as he motioned for the others to sit.

            “One can sense people she knows,” Steve explained. “Sort of like a mental connection. Like reading minds, but rather than knowing what they think, she knows where they are.”

            “But I have to know them first,” One explained softly. “And I don’t know why I lost you. One minute you are there, the next you are gone. Years later, here you are. I don’t understand.”

            “Papa took his memories,” El explained softly. “Billy helped him get them back.”

            Much to everyone’s surprise, Steve nodded with a smile. The question in One’s eyes led Billy to find One and Steve standing in front of him. And suddenly, One pulled Billy into a hug. Billy wasn’t sure what to do, had never been hugged like this. But he slowly let his arms wrap around One in a loose hug.

            “Thank you,” One said softly as she pulled Billy closer.

            Mike, however, was frowning. “If you could sense people you know, and Steve woke up over a month ago, then why show up now? You could have come at any time.”

            One just nodded with a grimace. “It wasn’t safe,” One stated firmly, locking eyes with Steve as she pulled away from Billy. “As long as Doctor Brenner is alive, I couldn’t risk seeing you without proof it was you. That it wasn’t some trick.”

            “Papa is dead,” El said firmly.

            And the pained expression on One’s face was all any of them needed to know she was wrong. Steve had suspected. The way Doctor Owens got tense whenever the old doc’s name came up. Steve wished he had been wrong.

            “How did you know it was me?” Steve asked, changing the topic quickly. They could discuss Doctor Brenner later, when it was just One and him. “How did you know that you could risk it?”

            “Eight didn’t kill you.”

            Steve burst out laughing as even El grinned. Doctor Martin Brenner was alive, but he couldn’t rip apart their family. Not yet. Not ever.

\----------------------------

            It turned into a sleepover, everyone sprawled out on the floor with a few old mattresses dug up from the cellar. It was a tight fit, but Steve and One weren’t sleeping. The two sat on the porch outside in silence as the night went on.

            “I’m sorry,” One whispered.

            Steve jerked towards her. “What?”

            “I left you all alone,” One said softly, looking as pained as she had when Two died and Three vanished. “I was supposed to take care of you, and I left you to fend for yourselves.”

            Steve shook his head wildly as he pulled her close. “No,” he stated firmly. “No, none of us blamed you for leaving. We all understood. It’s not your fault.”

            “He made you do things,” One breathed out. “I was a coward. He was going to make me do them, and he made you do them instead.”

            “He would have made us do them anyways,” Steve stated back, trying to ground her shaking form. “No one blames you.”

            One wasn’t listening anymore though. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

            So Steve just let himself repeat too. “We forgive you. We forgive you. We forgive you.”

            It was odd, reversing roles. Steve had never had to be strong when One was with them. But even he knew that leaders needed someone else to aid them through the hard times. He learned that when One left. When they planned to escape. He learned that from being popular. He still knew that. So he let One break down in his arms.

            Eleven’s weight on their other side was a nice feeling too.

\------------------------------------

            The others woke up the next morning to Steve teaching El how to make an omelet. One was gone, but a map was sprawled on the table with a single piece of paper. An address was scribbled onto the paper and a path marked out in pencil.

            One was long since gone by the time everyone else woke up. But a new destination awaited them.

            “So who is here?” Dustin asked as the two siblings served breakfast.

            “Six and Seven,” El muttered. “Sisters.”

            “They stayed together?” Lucas asked in confusion. “I though Four said they split up to stay safer.”

            “They did,” Steve nodded. “But Six is sick. She needed help, and Seven was the closet and best option.”

            It was an unspoken implied thought that Steve planned to go alone.

\----------------------------

_“If I died, would you be sad?”_

_Five’s head jerked towards Six as he stopped coloring. Six just kind of stared at him, and Five honestly believed he had made up the question. But Six was still staring._

_“Would you?” she asked softly._

_“Yes,” Five nodded. “I would, what’s the word?”_

_“What word?” Six asked curiously._

_“The one Seven taught us,” Five grumbled as he wracked his brain. “The one that went with her story. Oh! I would mourn for you. That’s it. I would mourn for you if you died.”_

_“Why?” Six asked._

_“Because you’re my sister,” Five stated matter-o-factly. “And I love you. If you were gone, I would be sad.”_

_Six nodded, but there was something more she clearly wanted to say. Five waited. He always waited. Patience had become a friend of his when it came to Six._

_“I think I’m dying,” Six finally said._


	10. Two Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic at Hawkins High School suddenly does a complete 180. And it is all because of Billy and Steve, the King and Former King of the school. No one really knows what to make of this change, and not everyone likes it. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Steve has a proposition for Billy. And they have a guest to overhear them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interdimensional things are like my thing right now. Basically, expect a one-shot soon.

            The entire student body of Hawkins High School made a completely one-eighty the moment Billy Hargrove shoved into Steve Harrington. This would have been normal, but it was the action that followed that made everyone bulk. Steve Harrington gave Billy Hargrove a grin and shoved right back. The entire school was half convinced the world was ending as the two wrestled to class, _playfully._

            Basketball had everyone back tracking and double-checking as they watched Steve and Billy actually _play the game_ rather than shoot insults and beat each other up. Well, Billy normally beat Steve up, but this was just playfully banter. Not to mention the fact that Steve was actually playing basketball again. Billy was already captain once Steve dropped out, but he had pulled coach to the side and explained a few things that the rest of the team wasn’t allowed to hear. The coach welcomed back Steve with open arms and offered him a place to go if he ever needed to talk. Billy, quite publicly, gave back the Captain rights to Steve, who tried to turn the offer down. Which resulted in another silent conversation the rest of the team wasn’t allowed to hear.

            “What happened to them?” one of the members, Chris, decided to ask.

            “Dunno,” another, Jack muttered. “Kind of weird, right?”

            “Yeah,” Chris chuckled. “Guess they don’t need you, Tommy.”

            Tommy growled as Chris patted his shoulder and headed for the shower. Their coach had pulled Steve and Billy aside to praise them on their teamwork and to ask where that teamwork had been at the beginning of the year. Then the coach patted Steve’s back and dismissed the two. Tommy just glared at the two the whole time.

            It became quite obvious to the rest of the team that Steve and Billy were taking their time. Rumors had already started to go around after one of the freshmen, Parker, revealed he caught wind of what was said between Steve, Billy, and the coach.

            Parker revealed that “Steve’s parents had died” and “he was staying with Hopper”. He also heard that the reason Steve had dropped out was because “the concussion damage might have been too severe, and he might have not been able to play again.”

            It still left the question about what had changed between Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove, but the freshmen’s dirt was enough to appease the rumor mill, for now.

            Tommy; not so much. When everyone else left, Tommy hid and hung around so that he could listen in. Whatever was going on, he was going to figure it out.

            “Friday,” Steve’s voice rang out after coach checked on them.

            “That’s when you’re going?” Billy hummed back, sounding almost tired.

            “Yeah,” Steve muttered, Tommy watched from his hiding place as he slipped on a shirt and placed a hand on Billy’s back. “Have to talk to Doctor Owens first. But Friday seemed like a safe bet.”

            “You told the kids yet?” Billy asked, as he buttoned his shirt again.

            “If I told the kids, they would come with,” Steve chuckled. “And after that last trip I don’t think the kids are going anywhere. And I really don’t want to be on their parents’ bad list.”

            “Then why tell me?” Billy asked, frowning.

            “It won’t last long,” Steve sighed sadly as he pulled back from Billy. “People can fight it after a while, and I have to wait until I can do it again.” Tommy frowned at that, watching as Billy tensed and Steve ran a hand over his head. “Figured it would be a chance to get out of the house.”

            “Wait,” Billy put a hand up, turned to face Steve, and donned a smirk. “King Steve is asking me to go on a road trip to find his sisters?”

            Sisters? Tommy was unaware Steve even had sisters. And who was that Doctor Owens dude that was mentioned. This whole thing was both confusing and making Tommy’s blood boil. He hated it. Hated how chummy they were. How this whole thing was just more questions than answers.

            “Maybe,” Steve grinned, but it quickly fell. “I need someone to go with me, and the only other person besides you that I trust with this right now is Hopper. But I can’t get Hopper involved with this one.”

            “Why not?”

            And even Tommy was confused about this, because it was no secret that Hopper had taken several kids under his wing, Steve Harrington included. Heck, the Chief had adopted Steve when Steve’s parents ditched him. There was an odd bond between the group that Hopper had taken in, and everyone saw it.

            Rather than answer, Steve took a binder from his book bag, flipped it open, and handed it to Billy. Billy looked over it for a moment only to have his breath hitch.

            “Are you serious?” Billy barked at Steve. “Is this some sort of joke?”

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “I checked, Doctor Owens checked. This is real.”

            “This whole time-”

            Steve cut off Billy with something muttered under his breath. Billy let out a tense sigh and slammed the binder shut.

            “I’ll go,” Billy stated.

            Steve sagged in relief at those words and the two walked out, Billy giving Steve another playful push. Tommy walked out of his hiding spot to go find Carol. They had plans for Friday.

\-------------------------

            Billy was still getting used to the fact that Max was defending him. She often stuck around whenever Neil was home, and she had begun to make it a habit to stand between them. Susan seemed to notice it too, and it was making Neil absolutely furious. Billy was starting to make it a habit to be tense enough to pull Max out of the way the minute a fist might be possible.

            It was Thursday night when it happened. Max had been cheeky. Neil had finally had enough. Billy found himself taking the fist. Max was in his arms in seconds and they were racing from the door as Neil screamed after them. It was all a blur until they ended up at Steve’s house.

            “Just rest,” Steve coxed as he put ice to Billy’s head. “Just rest, okay. Sleep. We’ll go tomorrow.”

            “I’m sorry,” Max kept sobbing into Steve’s side.

            The hit must have been bad because Billy found himself falling asleep. That, or Steve was lulling him to sleep with his powers. Which wasn’t a bad thing.

            Billy woke up the next morning in Steve’s guest room. Walking downstairs found Max eating breakfast as Steve made another batch of bacon.

            “I thought you lived with the Chief,” Billy hummed as Steve turned to greet him. “What are you doing back here?”

            “I was cleaning,” Steve shrugged. “It’s still technically my house, and I was actually on my way home when I saw the Camaro. So I just brought you here, called Hopper to let him know I needed to take care of something, and here we are.”

            It was silent as the three of them began to eat. Neither Max or Billy had dinner last night, so they were both hungry. It was nice, but Max just kept staring at them both. It didn’t help that Steve wasn’t meeting her gaze, or even looking at her.

            “You’re going today, aren’t you?” Max asked as she eyed the two of them.

            Steve gave a hesitant nod. And at Max’s look, Billy did the same.

            “Take me with you.”

            “That’s kidnapping, Max,” Steve shook his head. “We’d get arrested.”

            “Not if you told Hopper,” Max looked desperate now. “Please, I can’t stay here when Neil could come get me. Please.”

            It took a lot of begging on Max’s part, but they quickly got Steve’s BMW ready and set out for their destination. Hopper had been called and informed, roughly, of the situation. The map was splayed in Billy’s lap as Max rearranged blankets and a few other things they might need in the back.

            None of them noticed they were being followed by a car just a short distance behind.

\---------------------------

            “I’ll place the block on Neil’s mind again when we get back,” Steve hummed halfway through the drive. “I wish we could do more.”

            “You’ve done enough, Steve,” Max reached forward and gripped both their arms. “Thank you.”

            “Yeah,” Billy drawled the word out, glancing behind them again. “Pull over. Wherever the next stop is, pull over.”

            With a rest-stop in view, Steve did just that. His whole body was tense as Billy angrily stormed out of the car and approached a vehicle.

            Tommy H. and Carol got out with sick grins.

            “Did you miss us?” Carol crooned as she approached them.

            “What is your problem?” Billy growled at them, quickly grabbing Tommy by the front of his shirt.

            Tommy grinned. “Saw you with Harrington,” Tommy bit out Steve’s name. “Figured you would like some better company.”

            “I don’t have time for this,” Billy scowled, practically throwing Tommy back.

            “Really,” Tommy grinned harder as he gained his bearings. “So you and Harrington together now? The Hawkins dream couple?”

            Steve chose that moment to step in before Billy could land a hit.

            “We _really_ don’t have time for this,” Steve insisted to Billy first. “They don’t trust many people, and we need to get there before Doctor Owens.”

            Billy scowled but stepped back. Max quickly grabbed one of his hands in a vain effort to keep him grounded. Steve turned to Tommy and Carol, scowling at the stupid grins on their face. He carefully wiped a hand under his nose.

            “Unbelievable,” Steve growled. “You don’t even have a map, do you.”

            Tommy was not swayed, but Carol was frowning then. She shook her head in the negative. They _seriously_ did not have time for this.

            “Then you follow us,” Steve stated and began to head back for the car.

            “Are you crazy?” Max hissed under her breath.

            “Look,” Steve turned to her. “I am more worried what Doctor Brenner will do if he finds out that I have been leaving Hawkins to see my siblings than I am of Tommy and Carol finding out I have powers. We don’t have time, so they come. I don’t like it, but I am not going to leave them stranded on a highway.”

            “You’re too kind for your own good,” Billy grumbled as they got back in the car.

            Steve knew that. Six used to say it would get him killed one day. It just might too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When Blue meets Yellow in the West"
> 
> That is a current quote from the trailer. Everyone is relating it to the poster.
> 
> But what if it refers to something more? I dunno. Just me speculating.


	11. The Secret In The Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Six and Seven means revealing secrets to his two former best friends. And Steve believes he deserves every punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibility that updates might get slower because some stuff has come up. Nothing bad. It just means I'm going to be extremely busy and haven't had as much time to write.

            The moment Steve parked the car, every single nerve possible came rushing back to him. His hand hovered over the key, just about to turn it off. But it was like his body wasn’t functioning. It was Billy who finally turned it off. Slinking out of the car, Max moved to lean into Steve’s side.

            “Maybe we don’t have to tell them everything,” Max tried, watching as Tommy and Carol got out of their own car.

            “If Steve is right,” Billy sighed, “then we don’t have a choice.”

            “Yeah,” Steve sighed.

            The moment Tommy and Carol joined them, Steve didn’t give them a second to speak. He was already on his way to their destination. An old chapel just outside Indiana.

            “A nunnery,” Tommy laughed. “Seriously?”

            A nun met them at the gate, eyeing them quizzically. Keeping his wrist out of Tommy and Carol’s line of sight, Steve showed the nun his tattoo. The nun, for her part, did not react.

            “I’d like to see my sisters,” Steve told her. “Please. Miranda said they were here.”

            The nun nodded and opened the gate for them to slip inside. Tommy and Carol were making crude comments to each other as they walked inside the chapel, but the nun said nothing about it. Billy managed to get them to shut up, though Steve didn’t see how.

            They stopped at a door where the nun knocked softly before opening the door.

            Steve had to take a few steps back, bumping into Billy as he took in the room. It was a small room with a type of hospital bed inside. There was a small bedside table with drawers to the left, and a window on that side too. There was nothing on the right side though. But Steve was focused solely on the occupant of the bed.

            “Six,” Steve breathed as he surged towards the side of the bed. “Six?”

            She was so pale, her hair a little ratty and greasy. But it had grown out too, and it was probably a nice shade of brown too, darker than El’s. Her eyes were shut when the nun had first opened the door, but as he said her name, he was greeted with a bright blue. A small smile spread on her face.

            “Five,” she croaked out, and Steve couldn’t stop his own smile.

            “Yeah,” Steve smiled back, reaching up to peck her forehead. “Yeah, I’m here.”

            Her smile grew a bit larger. “I knew you would come back.”

            “Who the heck are you? What are you doing here?”

            Steve turned to see another familiar face approach the others. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were healthier than Six’s, but there was no mistaking those facial features.

            “Seven,” Steve breathed out.

            Her eyes went wide as she turned to look at Steve. The two of them stared at each hour for what felt like years before Seven was sobbing against his chest. Steve gripped back and let her sob, one of his arms going to grip Six’s hand.

            “What the heck is going on?” Tommy growled out.

\-----------------------------

            “And you expected us to believe this?” Tommy growled as Steve finished explaining.

            Billy chuckled. “Got to see it to believe it.”

            “Or feel it,” Max hummed back.

            Shutting his eyes, Steve let himself touch Carol and Tommy’s minds. They both jumped at the sudden intrusion to their minds, and Steve let the blood trickle for a bit before he wiped it away.

            “I didn’t look at anything,” Steve quickly promised. “I swear, just touched.”

            Tommy looked completely panicked and walked out of the room. Carol sank onto the floor, clearly not sure what to say. They were in the room, Six’s room. Six had fallen asleep again as they were explaining, and Steve was trying not to worry about that. Seven was sitting by Six’s side, watching the scene unfold with a blank stare. She was trying not to feel.

            With the explanation out of the way, Steve sank down by Seven’s side and pulled her close.

            “Help is coming,” Steve stated after a moment. “Someone I trust. He’s going to try and help Six.”

            “A scientist, you mean,” Seven sighed and turned to look at Steve.

            “Yes,” Steve nodded, grimacing a bit as he rubbed his sisters back. “But he helped me, and he helped Eleven. I would not have let him come if I had not checked his mind.”

            Seven nodded, but the doubt was clear in her eyes. Then a drop of blood fell from her nose as she relaxed further into Steve’s arms. A soft sniff left her as tears formed in her eyes.

            “You’re scared,” Seven said softly. “Why?”

            And Steve gripped her tighter. “Because I was gone. For a long time.”

            _And I left you alone,_ was unsaid as he let her cry. Her hand dug deeper into his shirt, clutching onto her as they just sat there. He wasn’t sure when, but Carol, Billy, and Max left at some point. Probably to find Tommy and give Steve time with his sisters. He was grateful for it nonetheless.

            Six woke up a few hours later, and Steve informed her off the man coming. Twenty minutes later found Doctor Owens sitting by Six’s bedside, carefully examining her. Steve did not like where Doctor Owens’ thoughts were going.

            “She needs a doctor,” the man sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “A real, medical doctor. Whatever this is, it is completely physical, and I could hardly diagnose Will Byers. I can’t help her much.”

            “You know why we can’t do that,” Steve shot back. “There has to be something we can do for her.”

            Doctor Owens sighed, running a hand over his face. “I may have some connections,” Doctor Owens muttered. “People who might keep this quiet. You can check them if you want?”

            Steve sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “I need to think about it.”

            Making sure that Seven was with Six, and that Billy was staying behind with his sisters, Steve stepped out. The nuns had taken Max and Carol to see about food, and Tommy still had yet to come back. Things were moving a bit too fast, and Steve feared for Six. He had always feared for Six, had always cared about her a bit more than the others.

\---------------------------

            _“Don’t be shy,” Doctor Brenner guided a four year old girl into Five’s bedroom. He was four too, but he had never met someone his age. His eyes widened in awe as she stepped into the room guided by Brenner’s hand. “He won’t hurt you. He’s a friend.”_

_Gripping a stuffed tiger, Five stepped forward to greet the girl. Brenner gave him a nod that gave him permission to talk to her._

_“Hi,” Five greeted softly._

_“Hi,” the girl murmured back, burying her head in a stuffed lion._

_Slowly, cautiously, because he was afraid too, he held out his tiger so that it touched noses with her lion. She looked up at him, watching as he pulled his tiger back and hugged it to his chest._

_“Play?” Five asked the girl shyly._

_The girl nodded and followed Steve to his bed. They both looked to Brenner the moment the sat down, asking for permission to continue. He nodded and left, shutting the door behind him._

_“Five,” he smiled at her as pretended to let his tiger prance around._

_“Six,” she whispered, mirroring his actions as a smile crept up her face. “Like me?”_

_Five looked at her tattoo and nodded. He knew only the special kids got the marks. There had been a lot of other kids that went through Brenner’s project with him, but he was the only one in his bunch to make it through testing. If she had a mark, she made it too._

_“What’s name.” Five nudged her lion with his tiger. “Mine is Stripe.”_

_“Rory,” Six whispered._

_“Rory,” Five repeated with a grin. “I like.”_

_Six had smiled back at him, the first real smile she had given, and it made Five positively beam. Doctor Brenner let them play for a long time that day, and he continued to let them play together off and on after that. He loved it. Six had been the first experiment he ever met outside of himself, and he wanted to take care of her._

_His promise to come back had been to her, more than the others. Because she was dying._

\---------------------

            “It was never just Nancy, huh?”

            Steve had to whip around at the voice, alarmed with himself for getting so lost in thought he hadn’t heard a person approach. Even if it was his someone he knew. Tommy watched Steve as if he had been kicked in the gut. In a way, he had.   

            “No,” Steve shook his head as he processed these words.

            Tommy let out a pained sound that almost could have been a laugh. But then he was standing in front of Steve and delivering a swift punch. Some of the nuns tried to rush forward to stop the fight, but Steve put up his hand to stop them.

            “I deserved that,” Steve mumbled.

            “No one deserves that,” one of the older nuns muttered back. “And if the two of you are going to work out your problems, I suggest you do it with words. You’ll get a lot more done if you start talking and stop punching.”

            Steve couldn’t argue with that.

            “Back off,” Tommy growled, tears very much present in his eyes.

            The older nun was quick to ushers the others out of the room, giving them privacy. Tommy delivered a second punch that Steve made no move to stop. It was by the fifth punch, that Steve blatantly took without a struggle, that Tommy sank to his knees and screamed. Steve juts hoped the nuns would hold back the others.

            “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Tommy wheezed. “I could have done something.”

            Steve shook his head. “No,” Steve muttered. “I couldn’t do that to you. Do you know what they made us do? And Brenner knew who I was too. He took me aside, did other things to me too to make sure I hadn’t woken up. Tommy, he would have hurt you.”

            “But you didn’t remember,” Tommy pointed out. “You didn’t remember the first time around. You could have said something.”

            “They were listening,” Steve snapped back. “I had to de-bug my house every other week because someone kept putting the bugs back. I thought it was normal. That everyone else had the same problem. I had to cut you out.”

            Tommy scowled at him, rising back to his feet. Tommy’s hands clutched Steve collar, and Steve let him.

            “You don’t get to decide that,” Tommy snapped. “You don’t get to decide when I do things for myself. When we thought Nancy slept with Jonathan _I_ was there. _I_ helped you pick up girls. _I_ got you your first drink and smoke. _I_ got you through your first few years of school. _Don’t you dare tell me that I couldn’t help._ ”

            Steve took a breath, closing his eyes.

            “I know,” Steve whispered, so no one outside could hear them. “I know you could have helped, but you were my best friend.”

            Tommy sagged at that, releasing Steve’s collar and moving to grip his arms. It was like his feet and legs weren’t working as he fell to the ground. Steve wrapped his arms around Tommy.

            “I couldn’t let them hurt you,” Steve whispered, his own tears falling now as he curled protectively around Tommy. “You’re my best friend. I couldn’t let them hurt you.”

            A few hours later, food in their stomach, and a decision reached, the group found themselves on their way to Hawkins Hospital. Doctor Owens’ connections were going to meet them there.

            Steve had no idea where his relationship with Tommy was going to go, but he hoped it would be for the better. Tommy could be a jerk, but he had been a great friend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have written quite a few one-shots. I am curious if people want me to expand on any of my one-shots or write a book based on any of my one-shots. I am thinking of adding a second part to "The Sister of Steve Harrington" but who knows. If anyone would like a second chapter or a book based on my one-shots, let me know and I will consider.


	12. Anger and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something wrong with Six. Steve has to reveal a secret to Hopper. And there is a reason Steve never controls a person's mind.

            Tommy and Carol had gone home to try and get a bit of alone time to properly process this head turning revelation. And with Steve’s promise of thought, Billy finally took Max home. It had been an interesting Friday to say the least. Now it was Saturday, and Hopper was bound to be worried, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to leave the hospital just yet. Not when Six was still being checked out. Even Seven had clung to Steve’s side as they waited for news. It had taken all night, and they had to take breaks between testing just so Six could sleep. The doctors, who Steve checked to see if they could be trusted, finally came out of the room before lunch.

            She had a tumor on her brain, and there was no way to remove it.

            “It’s probably because of her powers,” Doctor Owens explained as they sat in a sleeping Six’s hospital room. “They’re still too unstable, and her use of them caused her brain to malfunction. Caused her problems.”

            With no way to remove the tumor without killing Six sooner, there was no hope. Six was going to die, slowly. Now, with Seven in the passenger seat and Six sleeping in the back, they were on their way to the cabin. Not for the first time, Steve brushed his tears away as he glanced back at his sister.

            They pulled up to the cabin sooner than Steve would have liked, and El was sitting on the steps. Waiting.

            “Steve!” she cried as Steve stepped out of the car.

            Steve quickly picked her up, pulling her close as she clutched back. He had worried her. He knew he had. He mentally kicked himself for not bringing her along. With a pained breath, Steve pulled her even closer and buried his face in her growing curls.

            “Where did you go?” she asked into his ear as he refused to put her down.

            “To find our sisters,” Steve breathed, finally releasing her to see where Seven was standing by the car and trying to support Six.

            El’s eyes widened in both awe and panic as she took in the two girls. El wasn’t dumb. She knew something was wrong with one of her sisters the moment she looked at them. Steve watched as El carefully put a hand on one sister each.

            “Inside?” El asked, turning to Steve.

            Steve nodded and carefully took Six into his arms as El led Seven into the cabin. El was very insistent that Six take her bed, and one of the chairs from the table was quickly dragged into the bedroom for Seven to sit on. El sat by Six’s side as their sister fell asleep again. Steve hated how tired she kept getting. Hated the reminder that he was going to lose her as soon as he got her back.

            He had to step out of the room for a minute, which brought him face to face with Hopper.

            “Where have you been?” Hopper growled.

            “Out,” Steve sighed, not really in the mood for a fight.

            “That isn’t going to work here, Steve,” Hopper snapped back. “I’m your guardian now, your parental figure. You actually have to tell me where you are. Where you are going. Especially with our groups current track record.”

            “I didn’t expect to be gone this long,” Steve stated back a little angrily. “Something came up. I’m sorry, Hopper. Really, I am. But my sisters needed me.”

            Hopper released a long, tired, exasperated sigh as he ran a hand over his face. “Six and Seven?”

            Steve nodded. “I asked Billy to go with me and we ended up taking Max too.”

            “You could have said something,” Hopper grumbled as he flopped down onto the couch.

            Good, Steve thought. Because this was going to be really bad.

            “Not this time,” Steve shook his head. “I wasn’t sure how you would react, and I needed you to wait till I sorted it off.”

            “If this is about the last two insta-”

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “This has almost nothing to do with Eight or Four. “This is a bit more personal.”

            “What?” Hopper questioned, frowning in confusion. “Are they here?”

            Steve nodded. “Yes,” he pressed, still not sure how to start. “But this isn’t about that either. This is about you and Diane.”

            Now, if it were even possible, which clearly it was, Hopper looked even more confused. Steve had to put his hand up to stop Hopper from standing up. It still hadn’t clicked for Hopper yet. Something that was clear on the man’s face. But it had for Seven, who Steve could tell was waiting on the other side of El’s bedroom door.

            “Just,” Steve stopped to take a deep breath. “Just wait, okay. Let me show you.”

            Steve slowly opened El’s door and motioned for Seven to come out. Hopper was on his feet in an instant as he took in the girl, just a few months younger than Steve, himself. Her blonde hair was shorter than most of the others, going just passed her shoulder, and her blue eyes searched Hopper’s face. Hopper, himself, looked like he had just seen a ghost.

            A startled breath left him as he looked from Steve to Seven. Steve could only offer a slight nod. He’d read the files over a million times. There was no mistaking the relationship. Hopper didn’t even need to see the files to know who this was. He just stepped forward and placed a hand to her cheek, part of him no longer willing to believe.

            “Sara?” he questioned with a pained gasp.

            “Hi daddy,” Sara smiled right back, leaning into his touch as she cupped his hand with her own.

\---------------------------------

            _They were in the rainbow room that day, and Seven was teaching them words she knew. She had, according to the other scientist, been found later. She had grown up in a real home. With real parents. With real friends. Seven said the doctors had taken that away from her._

_“What are mommies like?” Six asked suddenly._

_Seven was startled at first, but she let a smile spread on her face. “Mommies are nice, and they take care of you. They give you hugs when you are sad and sing to you when you can’t sleep. They make food, even if it isn’t always good. But they try to make you happy.”_

_“What about daddies,” Five asked. “Are they like Brenner.”_

_Seven scowled at that and shook her head. “No. Daddies are kind too. They read stories. And they don’t do hugs, but they swing you around in their arms so it feels like you are flying. They play games like tag and hide-n-go-seek. And they can’t really sing, but they read stories to you to make up for it.”_

_“I want a mommy,” Eight grumbled. “Mommies sound nice. And daddies too.”_

_“Maybe one day we can leave,” Five hummed back. “We can leave and find real mommies and daddies.”_

_It was hard to imagine that one day Seven’s daddy would be his own._

\-------------------------------------

            Hopper let out a chocked sob as he pulled his little girl in for a tight hug. The first time he was able to hug his daughter in years. El came out sometime during the exchange, tucking herself into Steve’s side as they both watched the scene unfold. Steve was just about to usher El away, give the two some privacy, when Hopper jerked away from Sara and moved towards an old riffle.

            “Hopper?” Steve asked hesitantly, reaching out to grab the man at Sara’s hurt look.

            “I’m going to kill him,” Hopper growled, jerking away from Steve’s grasp. “I’m going to kill Owens and anyone else who had a hand in this.”

            “No,” Steve jumped in front of the door frantically. “No. Hopper. You can’t.”

            “I can and I will!” Hopper roared as he pulled out a pack of bullets. “They took my daughter! They hurt Jane! They hurt Sara! They hurt you! And they hurt all of those other kids!”

            “This isn’t how you stop them,” Steve snapped back, making sure he was properly barricading the door as Hopper turned to him. “This won’t end anything. They’ll just take you away. Away from Sara. Away from Jane.”

            “Someone has too,” Hopper growled.

            And he was just too angry. Steve wanted to place a thought, make Hopper stop, but Hopper’s rage had taken over. He thought about asking Seven to calm Hopper down, but she was too freaked out, and Hopper was already in front of Steve. With a harsh shove, Steve was sprawling on the floor as Hopper put one foot out the door. There was no choice, in that moment. Steve let his powers loose.

            _“No!”_

            Hopper fell to the ground with a thud.

            Steve made no move to wipe the blood away from his nose. He was too busy scrambling to his feet to care. He couldn’t look at Seven or El. Couldn’t move other than to stand up and look at what he had done.

            What had he _done?_

            With a startling gasp from his own lips, Steve was over Hopper’s body and deep into the woods before anyone could blink. He didn’t look back, just kept running. He’d done the one thing he promised he would never do.

\----------------------------------

_“It’s alright, Five,” Doctor Brenner cooed at him. “I just need you to help this man a bit.”_

_“Help?” Five questioned as he stared at the odd man stuck to the chair with something in his mouth. “How?”_

_“You just need to go into his mind,” Brenner pressed, stroking Five’s scalp. “Ease him a bit.”_

_Five did not understand what “ease” meant, but he nodded and let himself close his eyes. Then he was in the man’s mind, grasping onto whatever he could as Brenner had instructed. The man struggled against his hold, but Steve held on. He opened his eyes to look at Brenner when he had a firm grasp._

_“Now then,” Brenner nodded gently, a smile on his lips. “I want you to help this poor, poor man. He needs a little help in passing on.”_

_Five nodded and shut his eyes again. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he let himself follow the motions. When Five opened his eyes again, they were met by the glassy stare of the man. He wasn’t moving._

_Five screamed._

\----------------------------------

            Steve remembered each time Brenner would make him kill a person through mind control. He remembered each of their faces too, alive and dead. At first, after the first instance, Steve had refused. He got the usual punishment. The dark and isolation. But when that didn’t work, Brenner cut back on necessities. That only made Steve fight harder and grow weaker. When that didn’t work, Brenner had gotten others to hurt Steve. That method was quickly banished from the lab as it messed with the test subjects more than Brenner liked. Steve thought it had something to do with Three.

            When none of the methods of punishment worked, Brenner made Six suffer in front of Steve till Steve did what Brenner wanted. Steve would always protect Six, Brenner new that. So he used it against them. Steve killed so many people to keep Six alive. And now he might have killed Hopper.

            He’d been walking all afternoon yesterday, all night, and into the next day with no idea where he was going. He just felt numb. He hadn’t used mind control on anyone in a long time. Had promised himself that he would never use it when he was free.

            And he might have killed Hopper.

            His feet finally gave out and he screamed into the air. Not caring who heard or saw, Steve kept screaming as tears and snot and blood fell from his face. After all this time, Steve never thought he would use that power again. Never thought he would _kill_ again. And now he might have killed someone he actually cared about. Someone who cared about him too.

            Then there was someone pulling him to their chest as he screamed and cried.

            “Hey kid,” a familiar voice rushed out, trying to calm his cries and screams. “Hey. I’m here. It’s alright. I’m here.”

            “Hop-per,” Steve chocked out through a rough throat and pained sobs.

            “Yeah,” Hopper nodded. “I’m here. Okay? You didn’t kill me. I’m here.”

            Steve was pretty sure he was hallucinating until El placed a hand on his chin, lifting his head to face her as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe his face. Steve could only sob harder as he got out rough sound apologies. Hopper just kept shushing and cooing at him until Steve went completely limp from exhaustion.

            Steve woke up with Seven and Six asleep on either side of him, El on his chest, and Hopper passed out in a chair next to the bed. Steve wasn’t sure what to feel at first, but then he was gripping Hopper’s hand a little too tight just to remind himself that he hadn’t killed Hopper.

            Joyce stepped in with soup a few minutes later to help calm Steve’s nerves. And Steve stepped out of his room a couple hours later to be greeted with everyone. Including Tommy and Carol, which the kids were clearly unsure of. Steve did kind of have a few unexplainable bruises on his face.

            The evening later found Steve, Nancy, Jonathan, Seven, Six, Carol, Tommy, and Billy on the porch as they secretly shared a pie Steve had found in the fridge. There was absolutely no way they were going to let the kids touch it because it would have been gone. So the high schoolers snuck outside and were stuffing their faces slowly.

            “So what now?” Carol asked as she swallowed her bite of pie. “I mean, we can’t just say _Sara Hopper_ came back from the dead. But keeping her in the cabin seems like a terrible idea from what I’ve been told of Jane.”

            Tommy nodded, fork sticking out of his slice. “And we can’t just introduce her as someone new because people are bound to know her.”

            “Doctor Owens has been working on something since we figured out Sara was Seven,” Steve hummed back. “A cover story that would not only introduce Sara back into society. Maybe even explain Six and El.”

            “Okay,” Billy held up his hands. “As much as I understand the numbers, I seriously can’t keep calling you that. It makes you sound like _rats_ or some other animal that people use. So can we please come up with names.”

            “We already have Jane and Sara,” Nancy pointed out. “And Steve’s name is pretty self-explanatory.”

            “You mean Six,” Jonathan muttered after a moment of glaring between Nancy and Billy. “And any other experiment that comes along without names.”

            Billy gave a nod.

            “Grey.”

            Everyone else turned to Six and Seven. Seven was watching Six, who had clearly been the one to speak.

            “The kids said I was like Jean Grey,” Six whispered. “So you can call me Grey.”

            “Why not Jean?” Tommy blurted out.

            Six scrunched up her face. “Sounds like pants,” Six stated. “A color sounds like a cooler name.”

            Billy laughed at that. “Can’t argue with that logic,” he grinned at the two and offered his hand. “Welcome to Hawkins Sara and Grey Hopper. Names’ Billy Hargrove.”

            Steve couldn’t help but smile as the others playfully followed Billy’s example.

\--------------------------------

            Doctor Owens was true to his word about getting Sara and El their freedom. After about a week and a half of being stuck in the cabin, an article was released about how there had been hospital kidnappings all around Indiana. Three girls had been found after having been presumed dead, and one of them was Sara Hopper. As the other two girls were still looking for their families, they were to stay with Chief Jim Hopper, Sara’s father.

            Sara, Grey, and El were all brought to the station by Hopper the next day in order to bring the three back into society. All of Hawkins was in a buzz with the news. It was the oddest thing since the disappearance of Will Byers and the death of Barbara Holland.

            Someone at school asked Steve if he thought things would get more interesting.

            Steve shrugged, grinned, and then made all of Hawkins high completely freak out as he hung out with Carol, Tommy, Billy, Nancy, and Jonathan.


	13. The Ex-Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Hopper's ex-wife found out her daughter was alive. It wasn't like they were keeping it a secret. They had tried to call several times. Some jerk kept telling them to back off.

            They were getting lunch at Benny’s, like a family. Hopper had decided he wanted to treat his kids to something special and now Six, Seven, El, and Steve were sitting at a table in Benny’s with Hopper as they shoved burgers and fries into their mouth. It wasn’t awkward either as Hopper and Steve told stories. And it made each of them smile, like a real family.

            Much to the other five kids’ protests, they had not been allowed to come along. Hopper wanted to spend time with his _family_ without interruptions, and the five were currently waiting at the Byers’ house for when _family time_ would be over. Steve actually liked family time.

            “So then I had this giant bag of roses, the dog wouldn’t stop barking, I was left completely drenched in pool water, and I still really wanted a potato.”

            The other four burst into laughter as Steve finished his story.

            “You made that up,” Hopper managed to get out between laughs. “You totally made that up.”

            “I wish,” Steve laughed back. “Carol and Tommy can both vouch for that story.”

            If this was a family, then Steve never wanted to let it go.

            Paying for the meal, they followed Hopper back to his blazer and prepared to hop into the car. But that stopped when a hand landed on Hopper’s shoulder and a harsh slap was delivered to his face.

            “Hop!”

            “No!”

            “Mom?”

            It took a moment for Steve to process what Seven just said, but it made sense. This was Diane Hopper, or the former Mrs. Hopper. She looked a lot more like Sara than Hopper did.

            “Oh, sweetie,” Diane turned towards Seven and instantly cradled her face. There was a genuine smile on her face as they shared eye contact. “You’ve grown up so much. You look absolutely beautiful.”

            There wasn’t much time to appreciate that comment as Diane rounded on Hopper and jabbed him in the chest, shoving him back.

            “How dare you keep this from me!” she growled.

            “Keep this from you,” Hopper scoffed. “I didn’t keep this from you. I’ve been calling your house every day for a week.”

            “Liar!” Diane screamed.

            “Hey, hey, hey!” Steve got in between them before anyone could hit anyone. “Calm down. I realize you’re upset, but we need to calm down and talk about this.”

            “Dad did call,” Seven stepped towards them both. “I watched him do it. Someone else answered and told him to back off.”

            “What?” Diane stared at her in disbelief.

            “Pretty sure it was your husband,” Steve hummed as the three girls nodded with him.

            Diane spun to face another car where a man sat, watching carefully. She went over to the car and dragged him out. In fact, Hopper had called at least twice per day for the last three days since Sara was announced to the public. Each time they got some man telling them to “back off” “stop calling” “leave the family alone” and an assortment of other colorful words Hopper did not want anywhere near Jane’s vocabulary.

            They sat there and watched as Diane dished it out to her husband.

            “Feel like we need popcorn,” Steve hummed.

            The other three girls nodded.

\--------------------------------------

            Steve sat and watched the kids as they played a game of D&D. They made El’s character for the first time a couple of days ago, and she was enjoying the campaign. They were at the Byers house this time. Six was leaning against his side as they watched the kids panic and laugh. Hopper was at work, and Seven was with Diane.

            Steve was kind of worried for his sister, but he knew she needed this. She was one of the few of them who could actually still see her parents. She deserved this.

            That didn’t mean he wasn’t instantly ready to fight the moment that Billy burst into the house with Seven in his arms.

            She was a sobbing mess as Billy practically placed her in Steve’s lap.

            “She wants to take me away,” Sara sobbed out.

            And Steve’s grip on his sister tightened as she leaned into him.

            Their little dinner date had, according to Seven, turned into Diane presenting papers to start a battle against Hopper to gain custody of her. Seven had stared at the papers in horror before bolting out of the diner and running away. Diane had chased her to the streets, but Billy had been going by and had nearly hit her. She jumped into his car in seconds. And here they were.

            “Thank you,” Steve breathed to Billy gently. “For bringing her here.”

            Seven and Six were curled up on Will’s bed, fast asleep. The six kids were hovering by the bed, watching as the two sisters slept, and El sat at their side, gripping Sara’s hand. Steve and Billy both stood at the foot of the bed.

            “Can’t separate your family any more than it already is, now can we?” Billy gave a slightly cheeky smile. Then he frowned. “How old is she?”

            “What?” Steve questioned.

            “Sara,” Billy motioned gently. “How old is she?”

            “18,” Steve hummed. “Just a few months younger than me. Why?”

            “She’s of adult age,” Billy muttered. “The court will see her as an adult. Which means she gets a say as to where she goes before either of her parents do.”

            Billy would know this. Of course Billy would know this. The guy had been waiting for his own 18th birthday so he could get back to California. Get away from his father. But Billy’s mind was open then, something that startled Steve as they locked eyes. Billy was maybe a month or two younger than Seven, and he was already 18. But Billy, secretly, cared about Max and her safety. He was staying for her.

            “Thank you,” Steve nodded again.

            Joyce came into the bedroom a few minutes later, and after an explanation, she let the girls stay the night. Joyce called Hopper, letting her know the girls were safe. Then Steve settled with his three sisters for the night in Will’s room. He was fairly certain Jonathan took a picture, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind either. The other four kids had to go home, and Billy had taken Max with him so they could get home at curfew. Jonathan and Will were sleeping together, something they assured Steve was normal. Steve couldn’t blame Will for that desire. It felt amazing to be beside your siblings.

            And that was exactly what Steve did.

\----------------------------------

            “I think you should leave,” Joyce snapped as she answered the door that moment.

            “She’s _my_ daughter,” Diane snapped back. “Not yours, no matter how much you sleep with my husband.”

            Okay. No. Steve was not having that. Carefully, Steve motioned his siblings up and slipped towards the backdoor. Jonathan and Will exchanged a look and Will led Steve and the girls out so that Diane wouldn’t see them. He made sure to grab snacks to substitute the breakfast that had just been ruined.

            Joyce, for her part, was trying to be calm as she tried to make Diane leave. They had no idea what happened after that, because Will was leading them through the woods. Steve had never been to Castle Byers before, but it was almost a relief to see it now. Will quickly spread out the blankets to get them comfortable.

            “Angry,” El muttered as she leaned into Seven. “Very angry.”

            “Parents always think they know what is best,” Steve hummed. “And unless that parent is as perfect as Joyce Byers, they are going to mess up.”

            “Not Hopper?” Will asked.

            “Hopper is not very patient,” El stated flatly.

            That caused a laugh to fly past Steve’s lips, pure and happy. There was no such thing as a perfect parent, though Joyce was pretty close. But Hopper tried, even if he had no idea how to handle three teenage girls and a teenage guy.

            They stayed in Castle Byers for the rest of the afternoon before deciding to trek back into town. They ended up crashing at the Wheeler’s house in the basement with Karen’s agreement. She wasn’t sure what was wrong, but she could just tell that something was wrong. She gave them lunch too, which was nice.

            “Jonathan called,” Nancy informed as she and Steve moved upstairs to her room to talk. “He told me what happened. How is she?”

            “Frantic,” Steve breathed tiredly. “She finally gets to see her mother again, but then her mother is trying to take her away from the only family she has known in a long time. Billy thinks she’ll get a say because she’s eighteen. But Diane really pushed it. She screamed at Joyce today about sleeping with Hopper. Which, I assure you, hasn’t happened since high school for them.”

            Yes, he had checked.

            “That’s messed up,” Nancy stated as he sat back.

            “Yeah,” Steve hummed and then paused. “They want to go see Eight.”

            “You’re sisters?” Nancy questioned.

            Steve nodded back. “Four’s already out of town, but Kali is finally back in Chicago. El checked a few nights ago.”

            “You want to see her too,” Nancy smiled softly. “I understand.”

            Yeah, Steve knew she did. They had their differences, and they had their arguments, but Nancy was probably his best friend. And she understood the desire to see those you lost. Her and Jonathan both understood.

            “So what are you going to do?” Nancy asked, pulling Steve from his thoughts.

            “Probably stick around until we can figure out what to do about Diane,” Steve sighed, flopping back on Nancy’s bed. “Then see what we can do about visiting Kali.”

            “Not a bad plan,” Nancy hummed.

            The door opened, and Karen revealed a tray of food.

            “Snacks?” she asked with a soft smile. “I figured I’d let you two have first pick before the kids raided the tray.”

            Steve smiled at Karen. She was a pretty good parent too. She may not know what was going on, but she was definitely a good parent.

\----------------------------------

            Hopper hugged them all tightly when they came back to the cabin that night. Steve couldn’t blame Hopper either. By avoiding Diane, they had to avoid Hopper too. And judging by Hopper’s face, they were about to see Diane again.

            They didn’t have to wait long.

            “Baby,” Diane immediately gasped out and made for Seven.

            Only, Seven threw herself against a wall and pulled Steve in front of her to block Diane. Diane looked like a kicked animal as her own daughter shied away from her. Steve couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for Diane.

            “I want to stay,” Seven mumbled from behind Steve. “I want to stay here. With dad. With my sisters. With my brother.”

            “Sweetie,” Diane sighed, sounding exasperated. “Your father is not a good man.”

            “No.”

            Everyone turned to where El was glaring at Diane. Steve instantly tensed, ready to stop El before she did something stupid. But she just glared.

            “Hop is kind,” El pressed as she moved closer to Diane. “He has been hurt, and he did stupid things, yes. But Hop is a nice man. Not like bad men. He took care of me. Protected me. Protected Steve. He will keep protecting.”

            “You haven’t known him that long,” Diane shook his head. “He’s a jerk, and-”

            “I think you should leave,” Hopper stepped up behind Diane.

            Diane growled at him. “You don’t get to do this,” Diane jabbed a finger in his chest. “She is _my_ daughter. You’re nothing but a selfish pig.”   

            “No,” Seven snapped pushing out from behind Steve and separating her parents. “You are selfish!” She shoved Diane back, making everyone gasp. “You are trying to take me away! I am Hopper’s daughter too! I have a right to decided where I want to live! Who I want to be with! And I want to stay with Dad! With my family! It is you who are selfish and a jerk! Now get out!”

            Diane tried to protest, but Seven was having none of it. She shoved her mother out the door and slammed it shut. Then she fell to her knees and sobbed, letting Hopper pull her into a hug.

\--------------------------

            “That’s messed up,” Axel muttered as he dug into a sandwich. “I’ve heard of daddy issues, but this is definitely different.”

            They were visiting again, visiting Eight and her family. Kali was once more attached to her brother and sisters as Seven and Steve shared the story of the last few days. This time, Steve had brought lunch for the gang.

            “Not all moms are perfect,” Dottie laughed as she grabbed some fries from a protesting Mick.

            “No,” Kali agreed. “Which is why found families are so important.”

            Steve couldn’t agree more.


	14. Deciphering Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One comes back. And Steve realizes he forgot to tell everyone something.

            Steve had just about had it with doctors. Not because they couldn’t be helpful, but because half the time, he wanted to punch them in the face. Even Doctor Owens was shifting uncomfortably with this doctor they were currently visiting.

            “Honestly, with women, I’m honestly surprised she doesn’t have a tumor somewhere else,” the man was continuing to talk. And Steve’s urge to beat the guy up was steadily growing. “But it’s not like women need to use their minds, am I right?”

            The wink would have set Steve off, _would have_ , but Hopper had already put his hand on the doctor’s shoulder. The doctor smiled until he noticed the dark glint in Hopper’s eye and the deep scowl that accompanied it. This guy was a dead man.

            “I think you should fire him,” Hopper spoke in a tone that could only be described as sweet.

            Doctor Owens quickly nodded and escorted the jerk of a doctor out of the room. If Steve had to deal with someone else belittling his sisters because they were girls, he would not hesitate. Six just watched him calmly, seemingly unfazed by the ordeal. Steve would have believed that had he not caught a whisper of her thoughts.

            “Sexist pig,” Hopper was grumbling under his breath.

            Or perhaps it was in the man’s mind. Steve didn’t know. He was too busy trying to get Six to look at him with a gentle hand under her chin.

\--------------------------------------

_“Come on, Six,” Five cooed as he lifted her chin so that blue eyes met brown. He brushed the tears away gently. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”_

_“It was so dark,” a sniff fell from Six’s lips. “And I could hear them. The doctors. They kept saying how I was a failure and they didn’t know why Papa kept me.”_

_“Because you’re special,” Five stated firmly. “You just have too much power. That’s what Brenner said. I heard him. You have too much power and it’s harder to control.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really really,” Five beamed. “You’re the specialist out of all of us.”_

_Six scoffed. “You made that word up.”_

_“Did not,” Five stuck out his tongue._

_“Did too,” Six did the same._

\----------------------------------------

            “You’re special, Six,” Steve stated firmly. “I swear you are. For your own reasons. And sometimes guys are just too pig headed to see how amazing a girl really is.”

            Six nodded and leaned into Steve, a familiar embrace between the two.

            The next doctor was better. He was an older gentleman, perhaps older than Doctor Brenner. He was kind too. He showered Six with compliments and apologized for his college. The old doctor didn’t seem to like the previous doctor either. He made that quite clear. However, the old doctor was also not sure what to make of Six’s tumor. And they were once more walking out of the hospital without much hope for saving Six.

            “I’ll be fine,” Six muttered as she leaned into Steve again. “It’ll be relief.”

            That was not making Steve fell any better about the situation. Six had been his first friend, his first sister. They had been closer than any of the others had been. In a way, they still were.

            The drive to the Byers to pick up El and Seven was long, slow, and far too tense for anyone’s liking. And darn it, Steve just wanted this to be over. He wanted to be able to go home to the cabin without having to fear Brenner was going to find him. Always Brenner. Never Papa. Even at two years old, Steve knew Brenner was not his Papa.

\-----------------------

_“Come on,” Brenner was coaxing Steve. “Come on. Say, Papa.”_

_“No,” Five shook his head, glaring at Brenner. “No.”_

_At this point, Brenner was just exasperated. He was ready to start using force when one of his scientists walked in._

_“Doctor Brenner,” he said. “We need you to check these patterns. They seem to be changing quite drastically.”_

_Brenner hadn’t been happy about it, but he left quickly. Whatever it was, it was more important than Five saying “Papa.” Five didn’t care though. He had already latched onto something the other man had said. When Brenner returned, Five looked him dead in the eye._

_“Alright, Five,” Brenner cooed. “One more time.”_

_“Bwennew,” Five stated firmly._

_Doctor Brenner had no idea what to say to that. Five never called him anything else._

\--------------------------------

            “No change?” Joyce asked as Jane started to drag Six to where they were playing D&D.

            “There isn’t anything they can do,” Steve sighed. “She’s going to die, and there is nothing we can do.”

            “Not if we find Three.”

            And One really needed to stop showing up like this. But the smile on Steve’s face was genuine as he leaned into the older’s embrace. Seven was smiling, watching over One’s shoulder as the two embraced. And Six quickly ran into One’s arms the moment Steve pulled away.

            “Three has the power to manipulate energy,” One was explaining as the group sat in the Byers living room. Well, just the six kids, Steve, Hopper, Joyce, Seven, and Six. Steve had no idea where the other teens were. “The problem is, Doctor Brenner has done a good job of hiding Three. If he is still alive.”

            “His file says he is still alive,” Steve hummed. “At least when Doctor Owens pulled it.”

            “File?”

            And Steve had to stop for a minute because he thought for sure he had shown the others the binder. But judging by their faces, the only other person who saw the binder outside of scientists was Billy.

            Steve grinned sheepishly and went to retrieve the binder from his back pack.

            One was already eagerly flipping through, and the six kids were crowding her, the moment Steve gave it to her. The six kids were already shouting things back and forth, scrambling for paper, and trying to figure out things Steve hadn’t been able to figure out. Much of the files were coded or in another language. Like Brenner was taking precautions against anyone finding out about his work. Then again, knowing Brenner, that was probably exactly what Brenner had in mind. He just clearly hadn’t expected six super smart middle schoolers to crack his code because that was exactly what they were doing.

            Sometimes Steve forgot how smart the kids were.

            “I think they’re supposed to be coordinates,” Mike hummed as he looked over the numbers they had managed to decipher. “Like, on a map.”

            “But what kind of map?” Max asked. “There are different kinds. Not all maps have the same longitude and latitude.”

            “We could check the library,” Dustin suggested.

            “That might take too long,” Lucas pointed out.

            “Can’t we just ask Doctor Owens?” Will questioned.

            “The man misdiagnosed you,” Mike snapped, “and I still don’t trust him. I’d rather jump off a cliff again.”

            El shook her head, “Not a bad man,” she put a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “Just confused.”

            The rest of the room had gotten noticeably quitter. It took a moment for Mike and El to look at the others. Most of them looked surprised and a bit confused. Dustin just looked panicked.

            “I thought we said we were never going to talk about the cliff?” Dustin blew up.

            “Yeah, Mike,” Steve was suddenly leaning forward, gaze dark. It was quite clear from the blood starting to drip from Steve’s nose that he had read Mike’s mind. “You want to tell us about the two dead bodies no one is ever going to find.”

            Mike paled considerably as he realized what he had said. The quarry incident had stayed between Dustin, El, and himself. But Steve knew now.

            Mike had never seen Steve look so lethal before.

\------------------------------------------

            They stayed at the Byers until insanely later. Most of that time was used to berate Mike, Dustin, and El for not reporting the fact that two kids had tried to commit murder. The rest of the night was Steve buying pizza for everyone and keeping his three suicidal, idiot kids close and eyeing the other three to make sure they wouldn’t do something else stupid. Now he was carrying a very tired and very much asleep El up the steps of the porch.

            El had been a baby the last time he held her like that.

\-----------------------------

_There little group in the rainbow room had grown. Two was gone by that point, dead. And they were all worried they would soon follow. It had been a long time since they were all in the rainbow room together, but Brenner seemed to believe it was the lack of connection that had caused Two to die._

_Which was a bold faced lie, but no one was going to say that to Brenner’s face._

_“Here we go,” came the sound of Brenner’s voice as the door was opened. “The rainbow room.”_

_He was cooing at some sort of bundle, and Five’s blood ran cold as he saw what was in the bundle. A baby. An actual baby. Brenner had gotten another child, and this one was young. Far too young._

_“Here, Five,” he crouched before Five, who had been closest to the door. “Would you like to hold your new sister.”_

_And Five held her close the moment Brenner put her in his arms. Eleven. That was what Brenner was telling them her name was. Five was barely listening though. He got up quickly, startling everyone, and retreated to a corner._

_“You won’t hurt her,” Five hissed at Brenner._

_He knew he couldn’t make it to the door. Knew he would be stopped. But he couldn’t let Brenner hurt his new sister._

_“Hurt her,” Brenner laughed in surprise. “Why would I hurt her?”_

_“Because she is special,” Five spat. “Like us. And you hurt us.”_

_“No,” Brenner shook his head. “I would never hurt any of you.”_

_“You lie!” Five screamed, clutching little Eleven closer. “You order those men to lock us in the dark! You order those men to hurt us with the machine! You order those men to beat us! You! You killed Two!”_

_Eleven was crying, and Brenner had that disappointed look on his face. They could kill him for all Five cared, he would not let them harm his sister. Five honestly couldn’t remember what happened after the shouting, but he woke up with brand new pain from the electrical machine and in the dark room._

_He failed._

\------------------------------

            Steve pressed a gentle kiss to El’s forehead as he walked inside the cabin and placed El on her bed. Hopper had already flopped on the couch, fast asleep the moment his body touched the faded thing. Six and Seven were crawling into bed beside El.

            And Steve wasn’t tired. Neither was One.

            They spent the rest of the night with the binder open between them and all of the kids notes before them. They needed to find those locations. To locate anyone they could. No matter the cost.

            “Did you get any sleep?” Hopper asked them both the moment he woke up the next morning.

            “No.”

            But they knew where to find Three. And they knew where to find Nine, Ten, and Twelve.

            They were going on another road trip.

\-----------------------

            Words like a rhythm echoed around the small room. A mantra, really.

            “One. Two. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.”

            They just repeated. People hardly entered the room anymore. Many wouldn’t go near it unless ordered. The occupant, they claimed, was mad. The man had been there for a long time. As long as many of the workers could remember. He was to be taken care of, kept in the best state they could keep him.

            “One. Two. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.”

            No one was entirely sure why he was still around, but no one wanted to go against Doctor Brenner.

            “He’s stable,” one of the scientists informed as he followed Doctor Brenner to Three’s room. “Where not sure what else to do.”

            “Keep him alive,” Doctor Brenner sighed, exasperated. “That is your job, after all.”

            “Yes sir,” the man muttered back.

            They stopped at the door, and Brenner opened the flap. Three was still repeating his mantra as always. He never really stopped. At least, according to the scientists. This was the first time Doctor Brenner was seeing his son since he set him here.

            None of them expected what happened next.

            “Hello Papa. And goodbye.”

            Brenner could only stare in shock as his son met his gaze just to say those four words. Then his gaze shifted back to the wall and he repeated the mantra.

            “One. Two. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. One Two. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. One. Two. -”

            Brenner slammed the flap shut, not wishing to hear the repetition.


	15. College Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get to Ithaca, New York. Somehow. The questions is how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more flashbacks in this one.

            “Ithaca, New York?” Mike read the map that had been sprawled on the table. “Why would they go to Ithaca, New York?”

            “Yeah,” Dustin protested, as if it needed to be protested. “New York City would have been way cooler.”

            Nine, Ten, and Twelve. That is who was supposed to be in Ithaca, New York. Or at least, Doctor Brenner believed them to be there. The three were all from the same mother, and possibly father. Doctor Brenner hadn’t cared about that part. Their mother, if Steve would ever call her that, had given them up. Like his own parents had. They were the only other three that had been given up like he had. And he hated it. Doctor Brenner had been keeping an eye on these three, letting them roam around Ithaca, New York for a bit because their powers could not be properly tested in a lab setting.

            It meant they were monitored. It meant finding them would be a risk.

            Hopper told El that risks were stupid, but there was no way Steve was going to listen to that. Which is why the older of the teens had come up with a plan. Steve was doing a collective babysitting event that night, his plan talked over with a few others in their group. He was just waiting for the rest of the group to show up.

            “It would also be harder for Brenner to keep an eye on them,” Steve hummed back. “Which is exactly what he is doing.”

            “Okay,” Max muttered. “Why did One leave again?”

            “To find Three,” Steve said back.

            The six kids were leaning over him as he tried to figure out the best route to get to Ithaca as he leaned over the Wheeler’s dining room table. They kept asking questions, which was a little distracting. But he was making it work. He’d just gotten the complete route to Ithaca and was folding up the map with Mike and Dustin’s help when the people Steve needed to talk to started showing up. Basically, Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce, Hopper, and the Wheelers.

            “Ready?” Nancy asked Steve as she and Jonathan approached.

            And Steve nodded.

            “So, what’s this about?” Karen asked.

            And, digging in his pocket, Steve handed them a few flyers for colleges.

            “We were hoping to do college visits,” Steve quickly began but trailed off as he met Hopper’s critical eye.

            “Jonathan wants to go to NYU,” Nancy picked up. “And I’ve got my eye on several colleges in New York. And Steve was looking at Ithaca college. So we were wondering if we could kill a few birds with one stone. Spend some time doing college visits.”

            “We’d get excused from school,” Jonathan added. “They do a thing where they count us as actually being there, and we’d only be gone for a week. We checked with the school, they would excuse it for us.”

            “Are you sure?” Karen asked hesitantly.

            “I’ll let Steve go,” Hopper spoke up. “As long as I can go with.”

            And, okay. That was fair. Steve nodded at Hopper, letting his father figure know he had no quarrel with that. Joyce offered to go to, which seemed to put Karen at ease, and she quickly consented to letting Nancy go.

            “So who would be going?” Ted asked as the kids were coming upstairs.

            “Well us three,” Steve motioned. “Then Tommy, Carol and I were looking at Ithaca together. And Billy Hargrove was looking at a few schools too, so he is tagging along. Then Hopper, Joyce. And that adds my three sisters and Will.”

            “Can I go?” Mike suddenly popped up. “Since Nancy, Will, and El are going? Please? I promise I’ll be good.”

            “Why do you want to go see colleges?” Karen asked skeptically.

            “To keep Will and El entertained,” Mike stated. “They might get bored. Besides, it is never to early to start looking at colleges.”

            “He’s right,” Ted stated.

            “Oh,” Karen stuttered. “I don’t know. Nancy, what do you think? He’d be going with you?”

            “I mean,” Nancy shrugged, looking at Steve for permission. Steve gave a slight nod. He had a feeling Max would be joining them too. “It wouldn’t be too bad to bring him along. They would entertain each other.”

            “Then it’s settled,” Ted smiled at them. “When do you leave?”

\--------------------------------

            Two weeks later saw the group loading several cars so that they could go on the trip. As he suspected, Max was also going to be tagging along on this trip. Which basically meant, Billy took Tommy and Carol, Joyce and Hopper took Six and Seven, Nancy and Jonathan, and then Steve got to entertain four kids. Which was probably a good thing because they had a way of distracting Steve.

            “I know you love the ruggrats,” Tommy approached him as they watched the kids eagerly load Nancy and Mike’s stuff in the back of Jonathan’s trunk, “but are you sure it is a good idea for them to come along?”

            Steve nodded firmly. “They managed to befriend El, even after she witnessed what Brenner could do. They might be able to appeal more to the kids than even I will be able too.”

            “But you’ve met them before,” Tommy insisted. “Right?”

            “Once,” Steve hummed. “A long time ago.”

            A very long time ago.

\----------------------------------------

            _They were just there. He had never seen them before, but there were two boys playing in the rainbow room as woman in a lab coat rocked a baby girl. Ever since Eleven, Five had not been allowed to touch babies. He knew this might still be the case, though Eleven was two now and happily playing with Eight, but he was going to try anyways._

_“Please,” he tried politely and held his arms to the woman._

_The woman shook her head._

_It was like a rule that those who weren’t Brenner weren’t allowed to talk to the kids. Just simple acknowledgments and deep punishments. Five pouted and stepped back, turning to the two boys. 009 and 010 shown on their wrists and Five crouched in front of them._

_“Hi,” Five waved. “I’m Five, and that means I’m your brother.”_

_“Bro-ther?” Nine tested the word._

_Nine had to be around three years old, and Ten was clearly the same age as Eleven. And that had to make the baby Twelve It made him sad. One would know how to handle them But One had left months ago._

_“Means family,” Five grinned. “Means we take care of each other. Protect.”_

_“Protect,” Nine smiled. “Family.”_

_Five grinned and nodded, ruffling Nine’s hair. Then he did the same to Ten, making the toddler giggle. That was when Doctor Brenner chose to walk in with Six and Seven._

_“Ah,” Brenner smiled at them. “I see you have met your new siblings.”_

_Five nodded and pointed at Twelve. “Please,” he begged. “I be good this time. Promise.”_

_Brenner sighed and took Twelve from the woman. The woman quickly left at Brenner’s nod, and Brenner stared down at Five. Nine and Ten had instantly hidden behind Five, and Five stood protectively in front of them._

_“Swear it,” Brenner hissed at Five._

_He’d become angry at Five. He was constantly looking for a reason to fault Five because of his actions with Eleven. Five didn’t regret them though. One wasn’t there anymore. Someone had to protect the others. Five had just decided that would be him, even if it meant Brenner hated him. Not like Brenner had ever loved them._

_“I swear,” Five stated firmly, just as Brenner liked it._

_“Again,” Brenner snapped._

_“I swear it.”_

_“Again.”_

_“I swear it!”_

_Brenner nodded. “Good boy. You know the punishment if you disobey.”_

_Then Twelve was in his arms, fast asleep. Five couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face as he held his little sister. Then he heard Brenner’s thoughts._

“Hold them while you can, Five,” Brenner’s thoughts taunted. “They’ll be gone tomorrow.”

_He didn’t dare react. Six heard it though, and because she was behind Brenner, she flinched openly. Instead, Five rocked his sister for the first and last time. He let Nine and Ten lean into him for the first and last time. He knew he would never see them again._

_Brenner left, and Five fought tears back as he taught the two older siblings to play._

\---------------------------

            “It was a long time ago,” Steve muttered. “Brenner let us see them for a day. Then he took them away. A type of punishment.”

            “Punishment?” Tommy scoffed. “For who?”

            Steve could only stare at Tommy. And it seemed to click because Tommy was suddenly squeezing his arm.

            “It wasn’t your fault,” the words tumbled from Tommy’s lips.

            “Maybe not,” Steve stated back. “But Brenner made sure that I thought it was.”

            Tommy didn’t get to continue because the four kids had finally gotten Jonathan’s trunk closed and they were cheering excitedly. Hopper hollered at everyone to get in the cars and everyone was scrambling to follow orders.

            Tommy only managed to purse his lips before he went to get into the Camaro. Steve had a feeling that this was going to come up again. But while they were on this trip, he was just going to entertain himself with the kids’ road trip games.

            There were _a lot_ of road trip games. Steve honestly wasn’t sure where they all came from. But at least he was entertained. And Max was a far better navigator than Billy, not that Steve planned to tell him that.

\------------------------------------

            “I think now would be a good time for a heart to heart,” Tommy suddenly announced.

            Steve flat out growled at Tommy. Quite literally. They had decided to stop for lunch, thanks to the radios they had brought along from the kids. And they were now sitting in some fast food place in a corner. Steve was debating committing murder.

            “Great idea,” Billy grinned directly at Steve.

            Steve was starting to wonder if Eight would help him hide a few bodies.

            “Come on Stevie,” Carol pressed. “I’d really like to talk about you first.”

            “Yeah, Stevie,” Tommy kept pressing. Steve had already come up with thirty different ways to commit murder in the three minutes that this conversation had been happening. “Why don’t you tell us about how Doctor Brenner manipulated you into believing everything bad that happened in the lab was your fault.”

            That got some heads to snap up. The list had suddenly gone up to one hundred and six ways to kill someone. Probably a bit extreme, but at least it would have been better than the pound of questions, demands and comfort he was suddenly getting. He was seriously going to murder Tommy.

            Steve ended up losing it in the fast food place and went to the car. Because, no, he did not want to talk about the torture he had to endure because of the scientists. He did not want to talk about Doctor Brenner’s emotional manipulation. He wanted to find his brothers and sister.

            Max, bless her, was kind enough to bring him his food about ten minutes later. It was clear they had all had a talk because the kids looked morbid, the teenagers wouldn’t even look at his car, and Hopper shot him a glance as he herded a clearly worried Joyce to their car.

            _“They are only worried about you.”_

_“You should not be using your powers, Six,” Steve quickly scolded._

_“Not,” Six grumbled back. “I’m thinking loud.”_

_“I can’t,” he sighed after a moment. “I just can’t.”_

_“I know you can,” Six’s voice came back. It was soft, warm. “Tell the kids first. They, of all of them, will understand our pain. Your pain.”_

And, maybe…

            “One taught me,” Steve began as they pulled out of the driveway. He wiped his nose of the blood. “She taught me to rebel against Brenner. Ever since I was little, I knew how to push Brenner’s buttons. Then, one day, I did something he really didn’t like.”

            The kids were quite, listening carefully. Steve wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew they would listen. They would always listen.

            “I tried to save Eleven,” Steve breathed out, locking eyes with El in the mirror. “The moment I saw you, I couldn’t let him use you like he used us. So the moment I got to hold you, I tried to save you. I wasn’t strong enough, and I hardly got to see you after that.”

            “Steve.”

            Steve gratefully took the tissue Max was offering.

            “It made him so angry though,” Steve continued. “That I got close enough to save you. He made sure I suffered. Physically and mentally. He even brought Nine, Ten, and Twelve over from a separate lab just so I could promise to protect them and have them taken away again.”

            Steve had to take a breath.

            “He took something,” Steve breathed. “A part of me. Not just the memories.”

            The pause was too long. The kids were getting worried. Will was finally the one to speak.

            “Steve?”

            Steve sucked in a pained breath.

            “He killed them,” Steve chocked out. “He killed them in front of me. My parents. My biological siblings. He made me watch before he took every last memory away.”

            A sob fell past Steve’s lips.

            “He took away my ability to fight.”

            That’s why he always ran away. Why he was still running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the truth about Steve's (Five) relationship with Doctor Brenner. Buckle up, because things are going to get worse.


	16. A Game of Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it to Ithaca is one thing. Finding his siblings is another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the places visited in this chapter and the next are real. They are absolutely beautiful tourist spots and I recommend everyone go to see them.
> 
> To anybody who lives in Ithaca, I have nothing against Ithaca. I love it. Went there for vacation a few times to see some old friends and visit waterfalls. Some friends told me about the Wiccan part, and as I was writing this story, it hit me that kids with the ability to see memories would fit in fine there.

            _There were many instances when Brenner had manipulated Five, the instance with Nine, Ten, and Twelve being just one of those times. There were times when Brenner would make Five watch as Six wretch up blood and he would whisper into Five’s ear about he could stop it if he had just been strong enough. There were times when one of the others would come back tortured, and Five would be stuck behind glass, forced to watch. Brenner would tell him to stop it, then blame Five for not being able to stop it. When a project went wrong, Five would have several people come in and beat him as Brenner told him how it was all his fault._

_The only thing that kept Five even relatively sane was the comforting words and thoughts of the others. Because none of them blamed him. And they would tell him every day. Brenner seemed to suspect this._

_The day Five met his mother, father, two brothers, and baby sister was the last time he saw them. Several men held Five down, beating him so he couldn’t use his powers, but making sure he watched. They shot his father several times before finally killing him with a shot to the head. They shocked his mother till her heart stopped. They injected one of his brothers with chemicals until he stopped moving. They cut of his other brother’s air supply. Then they stabbed his sister to death. And for each time, Brenner would command Five to stop the murders. But being beaten to while forced to watch had prevented Five from using his powers._

_The moment the men stopped, Five killed them. He tried to kill Brenner too, but someone else knocked him unconscious._

_The next day, Six came up with their escape plan. It was rather ironic to think about because the escape plan had been to save him. To give him freedom and relief from Brenner’s abuse. So when Steve stayed behind, Brenner blamed Five. And Brenner tortured Steve one last time, by taking away his memories._

_By taking away his will to fight._

\----------------------------

            “I know what Brenner can do better than anyone,” Steve finished.

            They were in the hotel room, and Steve was finally telling the others about what Brenner had done to him since the day he tried to save Eleven. El was in his lap, not meeting anyone’s gaze. And then there was Six and Seven, curled up on either side of him with pained looks on their faces. And no one else from their group looked like they didn’t know what to say.

            Suddenly, Mike stood up.

            “Brenner hasn’t taken away your ability to fight!” he stated firmly.

            “Mike,” Steve sighed.

            “No!” Mike growled. “You came back! You always come back! You came back when Nancy and Jonathan were fighting the Demogorgon! You were there when Dustin, Max, and Lucas needed you at the junk yard! You led us through the tunnels! You stood up to Billy, no offense.”

            “None taken,” Billy grunted.

            “And you’ve spent this whole time trying to fix what Brenner broke,” Mike continued. “He may have hurt you, tortured you, and manipulated you, but you can still fight, Steve! You are still fighting!”

            “You are stronger than Papa,” El turned to her brother. “Stronger than his lies.”

            “Kid,” Hopper sighed, moving to crouch in front of Steve. “Nothing that happened in that lab was ever your fault. Alright? You are one of the best people I’ve gotten to know. You care too much. You would fight for those you care about. Nothing Brenner ever told you was true.”

            Steve’s breath hitched a little as Hopper cupped his face and used his thumbs to brush away tears. No one had ever fought this hard for him before. It was nice to be pulled into Hopper’s arms, to be held like he was always denied.

            To be loved.

            He woke up the next morning with all of them somehow miraculously having managed to sleep crowded on one bed. Once Hopper had his arms around Steve, and Steve was sobbing into the man’s chest, everyone else had slowly formed a group hug around Steve. That hug had eventually shifted to the bed. And here they were the next morning.

            Slipping away from the others, Steve began to make breakfast as he opened up Nine’s file. Memory manipulation was his power. Ten could see the past. And Twelve had the ability to see the future. Steve could see why they chose Ithaca.

            From what Steve had read, this town was known for being a town of Wiccan. One of the many waterfalls was even called Lucifer Falls. With their powers, they would have blended in just fine. No one would have guessed that they were any different from the other people here. And if Brenner had placed them here, then he would have known that.

            “Didn’t know you could cook, Harrington?”

            Billy leaned against the counter, watching as Steve flipped pancakes. His voice was a whisper as the others kept sleeping. It had been a long and stressful car ride with an ever longer night. Steve couldn’t blame them.

            “The scientist Brenner placed as my parents were never around,” Steve hummed back. “I kind of had to learn how to take care of myself. Didn’t exactly have a maid.”

            Billy winced, tensing a bit. Steve just ignored it in favor of flipping a few more pancakes. He’d gotten used to what Brenner had ingrained in him. He didn’t necessarily believe the words Brenner had said, but after hearing them so many times, they don’t just leave. He’d gotten used to his terrible childhood in general.

            “You didn’t deserve that,” Billy stated. “What Brenner did to you, no one deserves that.”

            “And you don’t deserve what the abuse Neil gives you,” Steve stated back. “We can’t change it, but according to those idiots, we can fight it.”

            Billy seemed to smile at Steve, but Steve was trying not to burn the pancakes and had to turn away before he could see Billy’s reaction.

            But it made Steve think. In a way, everyone here seemed to understand some part of Steve’s life. Tommy and Carol with absent parents. Jonathan and Nancy with that desire to see someone they lost. The kids with their desire to protect those they care for. Six, Seven, and El with their shared trauma. And even Hopper and Joyce, who had decided they were going to adopt Steve. And Billy seemed to understand him the most. Their shared experience with abuse was something Steve hadn’t expected. But there were worse reasons to become friends with your enemy.

            “Pancakes,” El’s perky voice had Steve and Billy turning towards her.

            Steve grinned as he flipped a few more pancakes. He’d taken to making food at the cabin because there was no way Steve was letting them live off TV dinners. Pancakes weren’t as “good as Eggos” but El had grown fond of them.

            “I smell food,” Tommy sat up, and everyone else groggily followed. Tommy’s eyes widened in delight. “And Steve is cooking!”

\--------------------------------

            Having gained a few maps of the area, they ended up splitting up and using the radios of the four kids they brought along. Dustin, the amazing kid that he was, had even loaned Steve his head set. Nancy, Jonathan, and Mike were a team as they combed their area. Billy had taken Max, Tommy and Carol to begin their search. Joyce and Hopper had Will with them. And Steve was with his Six, Seven, and El. Steve wished Kali and her gang were here, but El had been unable to get ahold of them, and Steve guessed they had to be out of range.

            His power had grown, he could reach pretty far into other states now, but it wasn’t as strong as it had once been. And he was still having trouble using it to find the three siblings. It wasn’t easy, probably because his memory of them was vague.

            Nancy had just called in that they were switching sector when Seven huffed.

            “We’ll never find them at this rate,” Seven scowled. “For all we know, Papa could have found them already.”

            “If Brenner wasn’t the one to put them here,” Six sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

            “Excuse me?”

            The four turned to face a woman. She had a kind smile on her face and was offering them a small pamphlet.

            “I have heard you are looking for those who see beyond,” she said as Steve took the pamphlet. “This might give you the answers you seek. Climb to the top and you will know.”

            The woman turned and left, not allowing them to ask any more questions. Steve had to double check the name on the brochure the woman had given him. Lucifer Falls. Steve wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he opened up the brochure to reveal a trail and a location. He quickly radioed the others the location.

            “Who names a waterfall, Lucifer Falls?” Mike asked skeptically as they trudged along the path.

            “The belief in Wiccan here was once far greater than what it is today,” Steve explained as he tossed Mike the brochure. “They firmly believed that their powers came from Lucifer and gave the waterfall that name.”

            “Perfect hiding space too,” Hopper grunted. “Who would think to look for some kids there?”

            Apparently, some people. Steve hadn’t had the time to check the woman’s mind because he was a little too surprised by the encounter. But now that he thought of it, she had been staring at his tattooed wrist the whole time. There was a watch over it, but the bleach marks were kind of a giveaway.

            They eventually got to a fork in the road where Steve was very insistent they turn left. At least, based on the map. They then had to go a bit off the trail, avoiding the stairs that were set up, just to get to the base of Lucifer Falls. The stairs led somewhere else that wasn’t labeled on the map.

            “We have to climb up,” Steve stated. “She said to get to the top.”

            El was already removing her shoes. In order to climb up Lucifer Falls, one first had to climb down a small but partially shallow cliff just to get to the river that the falls spilled into. Hopper and Billy went down first, making sure everyone else got down safely after them. Steve went down last, but everyone else probed him to climb up the waterfall first.

            He’d only just gotten to the top when he sees them.

            “Would you like to see the past or present. Or perhaps you would like your memories changed. We can do this for a price.”

            Nine. Nine was the one speaking. The three sat crossed legged on a plank of wood with cushions. Nine was in the middle, Ten to the left, and Twelve to the right. They had grown up, and their hair was a bit longer. They were extremely skinny too, but they were making a living by using their powers in a secluded area.

            “I wish to see the past,” Steve answered. “Our past.”

            Nine, Ten, and Twelve eyed his tattoo as he removed the watch.

            “Brother.”

\----------------------------------------

            “And how is he today?” Brenner asked one of the scientists.

            They were in a different lab. Three left behind after that comment. Brenner was here to check on a different experiment.

            “Thirteen is behaving,” one of the scientists answered. “He did marvelous in testing today, though I fear his abilities still wear him out.”

            “I can see why,” Doctor Brenner chuckled. “And does he know?”

            This he was said differently. It meant someone else.

            “The files were manipulated,” the scientist responded. “As promised. Neither Five nor Doctor Owens should know of this little secret.”

            “Good,” Doctor Brenner grinned. “I’d hate to lose our bargaining chip.”

            The one experiment Doctor Brenner had never been able to break was Five. It had always been Five, no matter what Brenner threw at the boy. He’d even gone as far as to bring in the boy’s biological family and kill them slowly while Five was helpless. That, however, had only steeled Five’s burning hatred. It had made the boy stronger. Even taking away his memories, Five had climbed the social latter, had become a hero.

            So Brenner had kept a bargaining chip. He couldn’t afford to kill any of his subjects. He needed them alive. The death of Two had been a mistake. No, there were, after years of observing Five, only three things that would truly break Five.

            The first was to bring them all back to the lab. To work them to the point of exhaustion, fix them up, and do it all over again. Never giving them a break.

            The second would be to kill the other five kids that Five had grown fond of. A trickier plan, but he would make it work.

            The third way was currently asleep in the room.

            He had killed _most_ of Five’s biological family.

            But he couldn’t bring himself to kill this one last member.

            He was too fine a specimen.

            His parents had named him Arthur. He was the youngest of five children.

            Little baby Arthur Harrington.

            Five’s biological brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case Lucifer Falls doesn't show up in your possible search, try Ithaca Falls. Though it was once a town of Wiccan, it is not as popular today as it used to be in the town. It is just a little over half way up a three mile trail (or less than half way depending on what direction you go from), and if the water level is low, it is climbable. I enjoyed climbing it.
> 
> You quite literally get to a fork in the road, and once you reach a set of stairs, you have to ignore the stairs and go through the wooded area that is to the right of you. You will meet a small river type things and you want to fall that river against the flow of water. There is a small, cliff type thing (not really a cliff but I can't think of what it is called) that is walkable on. (Like type of jagged edges but it can be slippery). I didn't make it to the top, but the lady showing my friends and I the falls when we visited told us it was possible to climb up when it was dryer. (They have droughts sometimes). Ithaca has some pretty awesome waterfalls.


	17. Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew Brenner would come back. It was just a question of when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second waterfall here really does have a diving board.

            Twelve, the moment Ten had spoken the word, had climbed into Steve’s arms and refused to move. And honestly, Steve did not care as he clutched his little sister close. She was younger than the other siblings Steve had met. And she was far too light. After climbing down the waterfall and hiking the rest of the three mile trail, which even Steve hated, they were taking a break at a second waterfall that was part of the Robert Treman State Park. The water was cold, and it felt good on his aching feet.

            A short distance away, on a nearby bench, Six was fast asleep on Hopper’s lap as he combed his fingers through her hair. Joyce was beside Steve, also sticking her feet in the water. Mike, Will, Max, El, Nine, and Ten were playing in the water, their clothes soaked completely through, but none of them caring. Max was even trying to teach Nine and Ten to swim. Billy, Tommy, Carol, Seven, Nancy, and Jonathan were taking advantage of the diving board that was closely monitored by a life guard.

            It was nice. Peaceful.

            Steve wished it would last forever.

            “I should probably go get a car,” Steve finally hummed out. “So that getting back will be easier.”

            “Are you sure, honey?” Joyce asked softly. “We could all go.”

            Steve shook his head. “The others are too wet, and Six is too tired. I’ll just go get my car and then take turns coming to get you guys.”

            “Can I come,” Twelve looked up at him with big blue eyes. “Please?”

            “Sure, sweetie,” Steve pecked her forehead. “Let’s go get my car.”

            The walk back was awful, and Steve was not going to count the miles because there were more than he cared for. By the time he even got close, it was getting later into the night. The park would be closed by the time he got back, they’d have to make do with Steve’s car alone.

            “Stop,” Twelve breathed. “Go left.”

            There was blood falling from her nose, and that was enough to make Steve break to the left. He followed her instructions for a bit before jerking into the hotel parking lot.

            “Bad man,” Twelve jerked her chin back to the path Steve had originally planned on taking. “He’d have killed us.”

            Steve frowns but quickly unlocked his car and shoved her into the passenger seat. Yeah, he had no idea how they were all going to fit. He sighed as he got into the driver’s side and drove back to the falls.

            Twelve’s stomach growled.

            “Don’t worry,” he ruffled her hair. “We’ll get food when we get everyone back.”

            And Twelve beamed at him.

\-------------------------

            _“Do you know why you are so special, Five?” Brenner asked as he sat before Five on the bed. “Do you know why, despite your misbehavior, you are still here?”_

_“Because you need me,” Five answered flatly. “I can do what the others can’t. I can become whoever you want.”_

_“Exactly,” Brenner smiled as he ran a hand down Five’s scalp. “Now, I do not wish to hurt you, but you need to cooperate.”_

_“No,” Five stated. “Never.”_

_Brenner sighed almost sadly. Five knew it was an act. “Why not?”_

_“You do not care,” Five stated, voice still flat. “You have never cared. You only care for your work, and that is what we are, work. Objects.”_

_Brenner chuckled. “You are quite perceptive.”_

_“And you fear me,” Five added. “You have always feared me.”_

_Brenner scowled, stepped back, then was out of the room. Four was closing his hand around Five’s wrist the minute the door was shut. Then the alarms went off._

\-------------------------------

            Doctor Brenner never did learn if Five’s words had been a threat or a truth. He had never acknowledged them before. The thought of fearing Five. But, yes. Out of all of his subjects, Doctor Brenner feared Five the most. The boy was too perceptive, to defiant.

            “Doctor Brenner,” a scientist cut off Brenner’s thoughts. “We have located several of the others, including Five and Eleven. They are with Nine, Ten, and Twelve in Ithaca.”

            Doctor Brenner grinned. “Perfect. Send a dispatch team to pick them up. I will be joining them.”

            The scientist nodded and raced off.

            Though Doctor Brenner feared Five, there was still one thing he could count on. The boy would never kill someone. Would never dare mind control anyone either. He had Five and the others right where he wanted them. A large bang rang down the hall, followed by yells.

            Good.

            Four and Eight were awake.

\---------------------------

            “Slow down, guys,” Steve chuckled as he put a hand of Ten’s shoulder. “The food isn’t going anywhere. I promise. But if you eat too fast, you’ll get sick.”

            “You’ve got to savor it,” Max added “Like this.”

            The three new additions to their group watch as Max chewed the New York pizza slowly and made a content and happy face. The pizza really was that good too. Tommy had seen it on their way back to the hotel. Since that particular group was Steve’s last run, they stepped in and claimed the last pre-made pizzas there for the night. Steve had to stifle a laugh as he watched the three imitate Max right down to her facial expression.

            “Good,” Twelve beamed. “Better than dumpster food.”

            Steve couldn’t say he was surprised by this fact, though several of the people in the room flinched. Nine seemed a bit subconscious about this fact though, and Steve ran his hand through his hair to soothe him.

            “I bet,” Steve grinned. “And if you want, I can make breakfast tomorrow.”

            “Eggos?” El asked.

            “What are Eggos?” Ten frowned at his sister.

            And El looked positively scandalized despite not knowing what Eggos were until a few years ago. It made Steve finally release the laugh he was hold back.

            “I guess we’re having Eggos tomorrow,” Steve grinned, earning a few groans from the others.

            “Oh!” Nancy finally gasped. “We haven’t even introduced ourselves.”

            “Don’t need to,” Nine shook his head. “Used Five’s memories. Or Steve?”

            “You can call me either buddy,” Steve ruffled his hair. “But even if you have seen my memories, it is still polite to introduce yourself.”

            “Polite?” Twelve asked.

            “It means a nice thing to do,” Will pipped up instantly. “Like, if someone drops something, you could be polite and pick it up for them.”

            “Polite,” Twelve tried the word with a grin. “Then I’m Selina, like Cat Woman.”

            “From Batman,” Ten grinned at them. “I’m Jason.”

            “Richard,” Nine said softly. “Richard Stone. Nice lady helped us set up, let us read comics, and kept us hidden. She doesn’t have a house, so we couldn’t stay with her. But she let us use her last name.”

            “Richard, Jason, and Selina Stone,” Steve grinned at them. “Welcome to the family.”

\------------------------

            “You don’t like Papa,” Ten hummed as Steve tucked the three into the hotel bed with the four other teens. How they managed to fit was a mystery, but they were also all skinny. “He’s a bad man. He hurt you.”

            Steve pursed his lips. “You shouldn’t have seen that,” Steve whispered, kissing Ten’s forehead. “Don’t worry, those are my demons.”

            “He’s coming,” Twelve stated as she grabbed his hand. “Here. To Ithaca. He has something of yours. He thinks it will break you.”

            “Twelve-”

            “It will,” Twelve stated firmly. “It will break you. I can’t see what it is, but it will break you. He is coming to Ithaca, and then he will take us back. Not immediately. But soon.”

            “I won’t let him,” Steve told her firmly. “I won’t let him.”

            Twelve sucked in a breath. “You won’t have a choice.”

            Just that statement made Steve’s blood run cold.

            “You won’t be able to change it,” Nine suddenly spoke up. “We’ve tried before, but everything we do just brings something closer. Once Twelve sees the future, it isn’t the whole future. Trying to change it will cause problems, make the situation worse.”

            “Then what do we do?” Mike asked, and Steve had forgotten the others were there.

            “We have to let it play out,” Nine continued.

            “We’ll be okay,” Twelve spoke again. “Everything will be okay. In the end. I don’t know how. But you are smiling much later. I wish I could see more, but the further away something is, the harder it is to see.”

            “It’s okay,” Steve smiled and kissed her head. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

            “What do we do?” Max asked.

            And honestly, Steve didn’t know. He’d just been told that Brenner was finally going to break him. That they were all going back.

            “I don’t know,” Steve breathed out.

            His entire body was shaking.

\----------------------------------

            They hadn’t told anyone, not yet, but Steve had a feeling that Seven and Six might know. They were at some sort of park, Steve wasn’t sure what it was called. It was just a park like the one back in Hawkins.

            And he was waiting.

_“Show yourself, you old coward.”_

            And he heard Brenner chuckle.

            “Good to see you again, Five,” Brenner greeted as he sat down beside Steve.

            “Pretty sure you took that name away from me.”

            “I did, didn’t I?”

            Steve quickly glanced around. Mike’s arms were around El as some man was talking to them. Max, Will, Nine, Ten, and Twelve were with Billy, who was glaring down a woman who had approached them. Tommy and Carol were protecting Six from another man. Hopper and Joyce were stuck at the picnic tables. And Jonathan and Nancy had Seven with them as they were talked to be a man they seemed to know.

            “Did you really think you could stay away forever,” Brenner asked softly. That stupid voice meant to be one of comfort.

            Steve had to grin and lean back.

            “Did you really think Twelve wasn’t going to see my future?” Steve shot back.

            Brenner frowned, and Steve just chuckled.

            “In the end, Brenner, everything you do will have been in vein.”

            “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Brenner pressed. “Things aren’t always as they seem in the future. The future can be altered.”

            “Whatever you say,” Steve hummed as he pulled out a cigarette. “Want one?”

            “Please,” Brenner nodded and took the cigarette. “So how does it feel to know you’ve lost?”

            “I don’t know, Martin,” a third voice spoke up. “How does it feel?”

            Doctor Brenner and Steve turned to see Doctor Owens approaching.

            “Sam,” Brenner greeted. “How are you?”

            “Could be better,” Doctor Owens hummed. “Now, let’s get down to it. Because I’m afraid none of these people are going with you.”

            “And why is that?” Brenner questioned, clearly amused.

            Doctor Owens just sort of grinned and handed Doctor Brenner some sort of file. Doctor Brenner was amused up until the point he read the words on the file. Then he was scowling at Doctor Owens.

            “You would _dare_ -”

            “Oh, I would dare,” Doctor Owens stated. “I’ve dared for a long time. By the way, you have a nice tie.”

            Brenner was up and moving before Steve could even look at the tie. He made several hand gestures and the people guarding Steve’s family pulled away.

            “Go home,” Doctor Owens instructed. “Tomorrow morning, you go straight home. Your friends can tell their parents that the BMW had car trouble and that New York overpriced to fix the car. But you go straight home. No stops. By food and drinks tonight and go straight home.”

            Steve could only nod as Doctor Owens left too.

\---------------------------------------

_“Just kill me!” Five screamed at Brenner as they strapped him to a table. “Kill me! I will never work for you! I will never help you! And I will get out and find them!”_

_“No,” Brenner chuckled. “We will be the ones to find them.”_

_And Five laughed. “How dumb do you think we are? We planned this. You will never find them.”_

_“We will,” Brenner grinned brightly as the last strap was put in place. Then there were two weird things attached to Five’s head. “But you, my dear boy, won’t remember until it is too late.”_

_Then there was pain. If Five wasn’t getting shocked by the machine, he was heavily drugged as they cut open his head and messed with his brain. Locking away every memory Five had. For two weeks, this went on. Five’s screams were often the only sound anyone could hear in the entire building. Completely muffled from the outside world by padded walls and soundproof glass. There was so much pain._

_And the worst part was that Five could feel the memories slipping. It started with forgetting hours, then day, then months. And finally, at the start of the third week, Five no longer remembered anything. But it wasn’t enough._

_The third week, Brenner took away Five’s powers. One last week at prodding at his subject’s brain had all those things locked away, waiting to be brought back._

_“Where am I?” Five asked._

_“My dear boy,” Brenner crouched in front of Five. “Do you remember anything?”_

_Five shook his head._

_“You had a terrible fall,” Brenner explained. “Your parents brought you to the hospital. Do you remember?”_

_Again, Five shook his head. Then there were tears. “I don’t remember anything. I don’t remember my name.”_

_“Hey,” Brenner ran a hand over his scared scalp. “It’s okay. Your name is Steve Harrington. And your parents will be very happy to see you awake.”_

_Five, now Steve, sniffed and nodded._

_Brenner couldn’t help but grin as he stepped out of the room to retrieve Steve’s “parents.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Steve's name is revealed. From here, things are going to get a bit messy. Like, really messy. Nothing explicit, but Steve will not be having a good time.


	18. Three's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenner knows about them. He know that a group of them got together. He knows that he can get to them, despite whatever Doctor Owens does. So Steve has to make a tough call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the bad things will happen.

            The parents were understanding, most of them, and welcomed their children back with open arms, sort of. Steve messed with Neil Hargrove’s mind again, but other than that, it was good to be home. Hopper was seriously debating on getting a bigger house as he helped Steve, Jonathan, and Billy move two more bed into Jane’s room. It was cramped in the bedroom, but there wasn’t really another place to put things. The moment the beds were set up, the now nine kids were trying to figure out how to put on the sheets and other blankets onto the bed.

            “So what now?” Billy asked. “Anymore siblings we need to go searching for?”

            “At the moment, not really,” Steve sighed. “Two’s dead. Four and Eight are enjoying their new families. One is getting Three. The only one not accounted for is Thirteen, and his file is incomplete. Doctor Owens claimed he couldn’t find much on the kid. Probably because he hasn’t been here that long.”

            The other option was not one Steve wanted to think of, and the others could see it by the way his face constricted.

            “I think you should all stay here for a while,” Hopper stated, making everyone jerk to look at him.

            “You mean isolate us,” Steve said back. “Keep us here till we know we are safe.”

            “It’s not ideal,” Hopper eyed El warily. “But we were lucky Owens is on our side. But that doesn’t mean he’ll be able to protect us for another year.”

            “You can’t do that!” Mike screamed. “You can’t keep them locked away like this! Not like you did El!”

            “Mike,” El whispered.

            Then she was pulling him back into the bedroom so they could talk. Dustin, who had been caught up with Lucas, quickly threw his arms around Steve. He knew the moment he saw Steve’s facial expression that he wouldn’t see Steve for a long time.

            “You’ll be safe, right?” Dustin asked softly.

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded gently as he pushed his head into Dustin’s curls. “I’ll be fine. We all will.”

            Max, Lucas, and Will were next to hug Steve, all demanding him to take care. Nancy was hugging him next, telling him not to be an idiot as they embraced. Jonathan tried to give him a pat on the shoulder, but Steve wasn’t having it. He pulled the awkward teen into a hug.

            “You take care of him,” Steve whispered to Carol as he hugged her next. “We both know he’s helpless without us.”

            “I know,” Carol whispered back, clutching him just a bit tighter. “You stay safe too, dumbo.”

            Steve had to force Billy into a hug, but he also didn’t want to project anything. “Every Friday to Sunday, you get out. You and Max pack a duffle bag and stay with the Byers. Understand?”

            Billy had gone rigid but nodded into Steve’s shoulder. Good. Steve wasn’t sure if he could handle his new friends getting hurt. Tommy was next, and as Mike and El stepped out of the bedroom, Steve dragged him into it.

            “This again,” Tommy scoffed, trying to fight back obvious tears behind a pained smile.

            “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered as he pulled Tommy in close. “But I’m glad you know. You were my first friend.”

            “And you better not forget it you jerk,” Tommy hissed, but there was no bite. “Don’t you do anything stupid. And even if you have to use your dumb powers, I better hear from you. Twice a week, you hear me.”

            “Only twice a week?” Steve teased as he pulled away.

            Tommy punched his arm, but they were both grinning and brushing away tears. “I could make it twice a day.”

            Steve put his hands out in surrender and the two stepped out of the bedroom. Steve instantly fell into the awaiting arms of Joyce Byers.

            “You take care of yourself,” Joyce stated, cupping Steve’s hands in her face. “Not just your siblings. You too.”

            Steve nodded, falling back into her embrace for a little longer. This was the closest Steve had ever gotten to having a mother. Then he turned to the closest thing he ever had to a father. They both new what this particular isolation would mean.

            “Food, once a month,” Steve instructed firmly. “No radio calls. No phone calls. Just food once a month.”

            “Ah, kid,” Hopper breathed.

            And Steve was trapped in the firmest hug by a father he had ever been given. And that was the moment he realized that Hopper was his father. Maybe, when all this was over, he could finally call Hopper “dad”. Not yet though. He wasn’t going to do it now when they weren’t going to see each other for a long time.

            Then, as everyone else finished their own hugs, Steve went a hugged Mike.

            “I don’t know if it will be safe for her to talk back,” Steve whispered, “but she will be listening. I swear it.”

            And Mike nodded into Steve’s chest. It wasn’t perfect, but it would be enough.

            The moment the last person was out the door, El used her powers to close it and lock it. Then she was sobbing into Steve’s chest. And for once, he had no words to comfort her with.

\-----------------------------------

            Living in the cabin for a week had Steve, and his siblings, bored out of their minds. Even El, who had done this before. So Steve had taken it upon himself to entertain everyone. He would teach them to cook, teach them board games, introduce them to television shows. They decided Friday’s would be “Clean The Cabin Days” and that would also be the day they would go outside for the night. They learned songs, listened to the radio, made traps. Made crafts in general. And soon a few months had passed into their isolation. Three to be exact.

            The days Hopper came over, once a month with food and a few other things to help them pass the time, were their favorite days. He spent at least an hour with each of them before he had to leave again. It was risky, but even Hopper couldn’t deny that some risks were necessary.

            Steve talked with Tommy, as promised, though it was more than twice a week. After a bit, he’d talk to the others too. Which started a second trend in their house. Steve had once said he would keep track of their powers, and he was doing just that.

            The only negative was Six. Without the treatment from the Doctor’s, she was getting tired more often than not again. She had little to no strength most days.

            But they were adjusting. Slowly. But adjusting.

\-------------------------------

            He’d just gotten up to go use the restroom. He hadn’t expected to find One sitting there with Three. He would deny the girly-ness of his screech to his dying day if he had to, but it was extremely creepy to find his older siblings in the dark.

            One looked absolutely morbid as she watched her biological brother, and El was pale. Like she had seen a ghost. Which she might as well have. Three was in the same state that Doctor Brenner had left Terry Ives in. Like in a long dream. It made Steve sick.

            “He’s too far gone,” One sighed as she sipped the hot chocolate Steve made. “Trapped in his own mind.”

            “Like mama,” El whispered.

            Three was quiet, though One claimed he was muttering their names when she found him. He even greeted her when she burst in. But there was nothing they could do. As the others were talking, Steve had grabbed a washcloth and was cleaning the dirt from Three’s face.

            “Come back to us,” Steve whispered as he looked into Three’s eyes.

            _“Three. Come back to us.”_

_“You really miss me that much kid?”_

            And that was the Three that Steve knew. That cocky tone, that teasing voice, that smart remark. It was all Three. And it made Steve stagger back slightly. The others were already surrounding him, trying to stabilize him. But Steve only had eyes for the unwavering face of Three.

            _“Three?”_

_“Right here little guy,” Three’s voice rang out. “Well, sort of. Kind of stuck in my head.”_

            Steve wasn’t sure how to react to that.

\-------------------------------

            _He’d watched Three get taken away. They were never really friends, but Three did care. One cared, so Three did too. He taught Five to read. He taught Five how to run in the small space of the rainbow room behind the pretense of a game. He taught Five how to sneak into people’s heads. He taught Five how to laugh. He taught Five things._

_They weren’t close, but he was like their teacher. And he was their brother. That was enough for Five. Watching Three get dragged from the rainbow room, Five new something bad was going to happen. He just didn’t know what._

_Then One started screaming._

_Three had been dragged out a few hours ago. A long time ago. But that was usually normal whenever Brenner wanted to use their powers. Most of them had thought nothing of it. Then One was screaming those three hours later and Steve knew something was wrong. She couldn’t find Three. That was all she said. Over and over again._

_“I can’t find Three! I can’t find Three!”_

_That was also the first time Five had ever seen the scientist sedate a person. They dragged One out of the rainbow room that day too._

_The next day, there was no Three. One was there though, so at least she was safe. But Three was gone. Probably dead like Two. It still haunted Five, those words._

_“See you little guy.”_

_That was the last thing Three had said to him before he was dragged away._

\------------------------

            “Three’s still in there,” Steve breathed out as he watched his brother. “He just spoke to me. I swear. I heard him. One. Three is still in there.”

            One was watching her brother now, eyes wide. But there was no hope. It had been to long with too many disappointments. But Steve _knew_ what he heard.

            “Can you help him?” Twelve asked eagerly.

            “I-” Steve had to swallow his own spit. “Maybe?”

            _“Don’t stress yourself little guy,” Three scolded in Steve’s head. “I’ve been like this for a long time. Ain’t nothing you can do about it.”_

“I’m going to try.”

            The words were off his lips before Steve knew what he was doing. Then he had his hands on either side of Three’s head, and he shut his eyes. And for the first time in a long time, he willingly used mind control.

            Three’s head was an odd mush of things, like a wall had been placed there to stop Three from getting out. And it was keeping Steve from fully getting in. But if there was one thing Steve knew about the mind, it was flexible.

            So he punched the wall.

            It hurt, ringing in his own head, but dulled by the feeling of being in someone else’s mind. But Steve was also persistent. So he kept punching. At some part he started screaming at Three to help him fight. Three kept trying to tell him it was impossible.

            That only made Steve punch harder.

            He wanted his brother back, and nothing Brenner could do could keep them apart. He’d have to kill them for that. A mistake, Doctor Brenner assured, would never happen again.

            There was screaming, somewhere in the back of his mind. Shattered glass too. Wood splintering. But Steve ignored those sounds in favor of punching harder. There was a crack in the wall, slowly growing bigger. He had one more hit aimed. One more to finally break it all down. One more to save Three.

            And Steve was suddenly on the floor of the cabin with Doctor Brenner standing over his body.

            The world was suddenly black after that.

\---------------------------------

            He groaned as he came too.

            “Welcome back to the land of the living, Five,” Brenner’s voice reached him. “How do you feel?”

            “Give me a few hours old man,” Steve rolled his neck, hearing it pop. “Think I just got drugged.”

            “Yes,” Brenner nodded. “You’ve been heavily drugged for about a week now.”

            A week? Wow. Tommy was going to kill him.

            “I do believe it is rude to stare,” Steve mocked as he rolled his wrists.

            Or tried to. He was heavily chained down to a wheelchair.

            “We going on a trip?” Steve cocked his head once he had gained his bearings. He was pretty sure he was still high. “Take me places then.”

            Doctor Brenner chuckled and motioned someone behind Steve to push him along.

            “You are a hard person to find,” Brenner spoke. “You and your siblings. But once you started collecting them, it wasn’t hard.”

            Their first stop was a row of one-sided glass. And Steve’s heart clenched as he looked at his siblings. Six looked worse than when they were in the cabin. Their heads were shaved again, and Steve knew his own head had to be shaved too. The hospital gowns were back too. And judging by their exhaustion, they were all being used regularly.

            “You’ll kill her,” Steve breathed as he stared at Six’s limp form. “If you work her as hard as the others, she will die.”

            “She is already dying,” Brenner shrugged. “I don’t see the point. I will get my use out of her one way or another.”

            Steve’s fist clenched. He wanted to be defiant. Wanted to be strong like Mike and the others claimed he was. But his heart broke as he watched his siblings all sag. Even Eight and Four were present with the group. All of them. He’d failed to protect them.

            They were moving again, to one of the observation rooms. There was a man there, tied up.

            “I won’t,” Steve growled.

            “Not you,” Brenner chuckled. “But your brother will.”

            A little boy walked in. A little boy who was almost a mirror image of Steve himself. Steve felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the boy compliantly walk into the room.

            “Arthur,” Brenner stated. “That is what his mother named him.”

            “My mother?” Steve found himself whispering.

            “Yes,” Brenner chuckled and patted Steve’s scarred head. “Your mother. And like you, your brother has a remarkable gift.”

            Brenner simply nodded at the boy who could only be experiment Thirteen.

            The man in the chair suddenly died.

            Steve screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See. I told you. Bad things.
> 
> But does anyone actually read these?
> 
> Probably not.


	19. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As weeks turn to months, and months into a year, Doctor Brenner does everything in his power to break Steve. To torture him. But even Doctor Brenner learns he can go too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma have to update my tags because of this chapter. There is literally very little fluff. I had to add some fluff because this chapter is pretty dark. But hold onto your hats because I was in a mood.

            Steve lay limp against the floor. It was part of his punishment not to have a bed. And there were many punishments. For example, Steve was kept isolated in a type of cell designed for the specific purpose of making sure he couldn’t talk to the others. He had no idea how they were doing. Another punishment was using his powers without end. If Steve did not cooperate, Thirteen, his baby brother, would be told to kill someone else.

            He was still so young. He didn’t know what he was doing was wrong. He hadn’t had someone there to show him the truth. Not like Steve had had One.

            He wasn’t allowed to see the others either. His isolation left him not only clueless, but alone for the most part. There was one good part though. Brenner was letting him see Thirteen. It was behind glass, and he hardly had the strength to do much, but he tried to talk to the boy. Even if his strength was dying. Even if he wasn’t strong enough to move.

            Thirteen never talked back. Steve didn’t blame him. But Steve talked to him anyways. Stories and fantasies. That was all Brenner would let him talk to Thirteen about. Never the real world. Just fairy tales. Steve craved more, but new he would never get it.

            Brenner got what he wanted though.

            He broke Steve.

            It was the same routine every day. Wake up. Get fed very little. Drink all the water given or receive no more through the day. Go to testing. Use powers till exhaustion and left a bloodied mess. See Thirteen. Tell a story. Go to cell. Lay there. Sleep. Repeat. It never changed. Steve didn’t have the strength to do much else.

            His efforts to save Three failed. As he had seen that first day. Three was still left brain still trapped in his head.

            Everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong.

            It had been six months.

\--------------------------

            “ _Five!_ ” Seven breathed out frantically. “What did they _do_ to you?”

            Five had been half hassardly tossed into a room and then someone was rolling him over. Seven was leaning over him, looking better than when he saw her that week. Her hair was starting to grow out again.

            “Steve?” El whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

            “You’ve been so good, Five,” Brenner’s voice washed over the room as he stood in the door. “Consider this your reward.”

            Thirteen was not here. But that was understandable. Seven was pulling him against her chest, cradling him as she glared at Brenner. Good. At least one of them still had some fight. A scream wretched passed El’s lips as the door slammed shut and all the camera’s in the room exploded. Then she was sobbing into Steve’s chest.

            Steve was just so tired.

            He woke up in his cell with Thirteen watching him behind the glass again. He hoped the others hadn’t gotten in trouble.

            “Did I tell you about Cinderella,” Steve started.

            Thirteen shook his head, and Steve began the story, explaining things as he went. Thirteen was smiling, something that had started a few weeks ago.

            “Peter Pan?”

            Steve had to freeze. Normally, he would finish his tale, watch Thirteen for a few minutes, and turn away. Someone would come and take Thirteen away. It was routine. His eyes widened as his head whipped back to his brother.

            “Can you tell that one next time?” Thirteen asked, then seemed to remember something. “Please?”

            “Yeah,” Steve barely managed to nod his head, he was so tired. “Yeah. I can do that.”

            Brenner worked him even harder the next day punishment for the behavior of the others. And he didn’t get food either. Just water he barely got down. But when Thirteen was brought in, Steve smiled and retold Peter Pan.

            It was worth it, to fall asleep to Thirteen’s smile. And he fell asleep as soon as the story was over.

\-------------------------------

            “Papa said I could feed you.”

            And Steve just kind of stared at his little brother who was holding a large plate of food, more food than Steve had seen in a while. And there were two water bottles beside him. But that wasn’t what surprised Steve. What really surprised Steve was that Thirteen was here.

            In his cell.

            He didn’t really get a chance to say anything because Thirteen was placing something into his mouth. And it tasted _good._ Eggs, actual scrambled eggs were being carefully shoveled into Steve’s mouth by his baby brother. This was not the stale bread he had been given over the last few months. There was sausage too. His stomach churned painfully at the meat, but he ate it anyways. Though he knew it would come back up.

            Only, it didn’t.

            “Papa said you might get sick,” Thirteen hummed, wiping blood from his nose and placing another bit of egg in Steve’s mouth. “That you shouldn’t eat too much. Which is why I am here. I make you not sick.”

            Steve just nodded and let Thirteen give him the water once the eggs and sausage were gone. Steve wanted nothing more than to hug his brother, but he didn’t have the strength to lift his arms. That was okay though. Thirteen seemed content to nestle on Steve’s lap until the scientist came to get Steve for testing.

            When Steve came back, Thirteen was waiting. In the cell.

            “No stories,” Thirteen grinned. “Just food.”

            And then Thirteen was once more feeding Steve. Only this time, there was a bed in the cell, and Steve felt his body relax into the soft mattress as Thirteen fed him a peanut butter sandwich. Then Thirteen spent the night sleeping beside him. It was only for the night. Steve knew that, but it was worth it to curl around his brother.

\-------------------------

            He’d gotten sick. Delusionally sick with a high fever and a cold that didn’t seem to want to go away. Brenner wasn’t happy about the set back, but even he realized that there was nothing that could be done about the situation other than to treat Steve for the illness.

            Steve did a lot of thinking in that time he was sick. It lasted two weeks and three days, and he thought of home. Of Hawkins. He missed it there. He wondered if anyone back home missed him. It was as the delusions were going away that he managed to read a few minds of his doctors and learn that they were in London. The people of London had no idea about these experiments. Just that Doctor Brenner was an “honorable man” trying to conduct research to prevent a war.

            The worst part was, Steve wasn’t allowed to see Thirteen when he was sick. And as punishment for getting sick, he wasn’t allowed to see Thirteen for another three weeks.

            He told the story of Peter Pan when Thirteen showed up after testing.

            Thirteen didn’t smile this time.

            Just stared.

            The fifth time Thirteen came in with a blank look on his face, Steve just didn’t tell a story. He turned away from Thirteen. It was okay. The scientists were making Thirteen see him. If Thirteen didn’t want to see him, then he wasn’t going to force the kid.

            “Turning your brother away?” Brenner questioned with a tsk the sixth time. “I never thought you so low.”

            “You don’t have to force him to come,” Steve whispered, looking Brenner dead in the eye. “I know you do. Just let him do what he wants.”

            Brenner seemed beyond delighted by this answer.

            The bed was taken away again two days later. Steve just let himself adjust to his knew schedule. He worked himself harder. Probably about as hard as Two. His brother hated him. He had no idea if Six was alive anymore. His other siblings were who knew where. And Steve was just done with life. And one day, Steve pressed too hard.

            There was a beeping in his ear when he came too. And a soft hum. He woke up to Thirteen sitting at his side.

            “Peter Pan?”

            Steve managed to sob through the story of Peter Pan. Even if Thirteen was only there because Brenner told him to be. He’d gone too far. He knew that. He couldn’t really bring himself to care.

            The bed was back in his cell though. That was nice.

\----------------------------------------

            Brenner was nervous, that much was clear. Steve had basically tried to commit suicide, and now Brenner was beyond nervous. He’d stopped working Steve as hard, but even with the food being brought regularly and a bed, and Thirteen, and a good sleep schedule, Steve only got worse. They’d had to perform CPR and surgery more in the last week than Doctor Brenner ever wanted. So here they were.

            Steve was in a hospital bed as one by one, each of his sibling spent an hour with them. Except Thirteen, who was leaning into his older brothers side the whole time. One was the last to see Steve, and she cradled him the entire time.

            “Looks like you got what you wanted,” One stated as she passed Brenner. “You finally broke him.”

            The worst part is, she is right. Because even though Brenner let each of the experiments interact with Five, Five did not react.

            Brenner must have been angry the next day because Steve had to kill eight people. Which meant mind control, and Steve still struggled with killing four people. But Brenner was relentless, and to make sure Thirteen didn’t kill anyone, Steve did it himself. So he was limp on the bed when Thirteen walked in for his story. And he must have looked awful because Thirteen started screaming. And Steve didn’t move. Couldn’t move.

            He was just so tired.

\---------------------------

            One was the only person allowed to see Steve after that. Her task was to nurse Steve back to health. A task she did full heartedly. Every so often, Brenner would come watch. And Steve would know because One would glare at the glass until Brenner would leave. He hadn’t seen Thirteen in a while.

            “Come on, Five,” she cooed gently. Always gentle. “Just a bit more water. You’ll feel better.”

            He didn’t argue. Just took the water, even if it made his stomach churn uncomfortably. As he finished the water, Steve felt himself be tackled by a small mound of a tiny person. Thirteen grinned up at him, and for the first time in a while, Steve smiled back.

            “Peter Pan?” Steve asked softly.

            Thirteen shook his head. “I want you to tell Beauty and The Beast. That’s your favorite.”

            “Really?” Steve grinned at his brother. “How do you know that?”

            “Because your eyes light up,” Thirteen pointed to Steve’s eyes. “And you smile more. And your voice isn’t as flat. You do the same with Peter Pan, but it isn’t your favorite. You light up because it is my favorite.”

            And with One listening, Steve told the story of Beauty and The Beast. Then he waited, but no one came for Thirteen, and the little boy seemed content to be curled into Steve’s side. One was glaring at the glass again, but Steve couldn’t be bothered to care.

\---------------------------------

            He finally went back to using his powers on a regular basis when Brenner was sure Steve was well enough. He had a routine again, though this time, it involved One taking care of him. And Thirteen was allowed in the room.

            It was as he was cuddling with Thirteen when a shout rang through the entire facility. Then there was a scream. More shouting. The shouting went on for a long time, and Steve pulled Thirteen close. At one point, some guards came in a ripped Thirteen away from Steve. The shouting didn’t stop for hours, and Steve was left alone. One didn’t come back that day. There was a lot of fighting after that day.

            The first day of shouting had been a week ago and Brenner was back to working Steve beyond his limit as the shouting continued through the week. Then, one day, Steve woke up strapped to some sort of bed-table thing. He knew what this was. He recognized it from a long time ago. This was the machine that had hurt Three and Terry Ives. This was the machine that helped them remove Steve’s memories of being Five. And Steve had a feeling he was more likely about to join Three and Terry Ives.

            Not that he could care at the moment. The others were watching with horror, struggling against guards to get to him. Even Three was sitting there with his blank stare. Thirteen was there too, watching the scene unfold. From Steve, to Brenner, to their siblings. Thirteen was clearly confused.

            Steve just locked eyes with his baby brother, turned to stare one last time at his other siblings, and let them put the guard in his mouth. Then the devices were placed against his head.

            “You see,” Brenner was saying in that soft voice he often used. “This is what happens when you disobey. Say goodbye to your brother.”

            “No!”

            “Five!”

            “Papa! Stop!”

            “Brenner!”

            “Five!”

            “Steve!”

            “450,” Brenner stated.

            There was pain for what felt like an eternity before the machine stopped. Well, it didn’t really stop. More like the weird head things were blown off him, and then the machine kind of blew up.

            “Ha!” a familiar voice cried out. “I managed to pull this off for ten months! But you must be a fool if you thought I was just going to let you do to Five what you did to me!”

            Steve couldn’t see what was happening. He was too busy sobbing from the sudden stop of pain and trying to breathe against the mouth guard. But he knew Three was the one who spoke. Brenner was furious, and there was more shouting as father and son argued. But someone was taking out Steve’s mouth guard, and he was letting out a chocked cry of pain.

            “Papa?” a small voice asked. It was Thirteen. Thirteen was on the edge of the bed, finally getting out the mouth guard. “Why did you hurt Five? He didn’t do anything bad.”

            “No,” Brenner turned gentle, coming close to the two brothers. Three let out a growl, hand slowly raising to release his powers. He’d already used them on the guards holding his other siblings. “He didn’t. But sometimes the best way to teach a lesson is through another.”

            Thirteen scowled not looking convinced. “You’re a bad man.”

            Brenner chuckled dryly. “I’m sorry.”

            “Bad man,” Thirteen growled. “Like the people you have me make go away. You’re a bad man.”

            And a look of fear crossed over Brenner’s face, before it became absolutely blank. Steve had no idea what happened. He was in too much pain.

            Darkness was probably his best friend by this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may be the darkest thing I have ever written.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness may be his new best friend, but there are still people who need Steve. He just wonders how he is supposed to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have come to the conclusion that there might be a few plot holes. If you guys have any questions, just let me know. I will do my best to answer them.

            There are flashes, glimpses of things he isn’t sure what actually happened after he blacked out. But it was fine. Everything was fine. He felt alright as he settled into the darkness and just waited for something to happen. Then, after a while of floating about empty darkness, there was a soft beeping. The light he was greeted with was blinding, but he blinked through it. He often had to do that when someone came to give him food or he wouldn’t be able to eat. But the beeping was new. He only heard the beeping when he was sick. Did he get sick again? He couldn’t really remember.

            “Steve?”

            The voice was hesitant, and Steve turned to meet the speaker. Jim Hopper was standing by his side, hand hovering over his shoulder. He had to be sick again. That was the only explanation Steve could think of as to why he was seeing the man before him. That or Brenner was going to kill Hopper in front of him.

            “Hey, buddy.”

            Hopper’s hand finally rested on Steve’s shoulder. The second option was looking likely as Steve was sure that this wasn’t an illusion. His delusions could never touch him in the past.

            “He’ll kill you,” Steve whispered, his voice far too hoarse to do much else. “Brenner. He’ll kill you.”

            “No,” Hopper shook his head. “No, Steve. He won’t. Brenner is gone. We found him dead. Doctor Owens got you guys out. Remember?”

            No. Steve did not remember this. However, he did remember Brenner’s face. Thirteen. His little brother had killed Doctor Brenner.

            “Thirteen,” Steve gasped out as the memories before he blacked out came back. “My brother. Where is he?”

            “He’s here,” Hopper assured. “The Doctors weren’t sure if you would accept touch, and Thirteen wanted to cuddle. He’s with Doctor Owens and the others. Don’t worry. I’ll get him.”

            Steve nodded as Hopper quickly stepped out of the room. What had happened? He didn’t get much time to ponder what happened because Thirteen was barreling into the room, tackling Steve into a fierce hug.

            “Hey buddy,” Steve whispered gently.

            “I killed him,” Thirteen said into Steve’s chest. “I killed Papa. Am I bad?”

            “No,” Steve says instantly. “No.”

            Thirteen seems to believe him and he buried his head deeper into Steve’s chest. His other siblings slowly pour into the room, and Steve has no idea how they do it, but they all mesh onto one hospital bed. One tells him what happened.

            As it turned out, Three managed to hide the fact that he was conscious for the ten months they were held captive. Which meant it had been 13 months since Steve had last seen his friends. But, as it turned out, Steve’s efforts before they were taken worked. Three had been hiding this until he got a chance to save Steve and Thirteen too. But Brenner was isolating them. The others had planned a revolute, hoping to find Steve at some point. And Thirteen too, after One had discovered the little boy while taking care of Steve. Three made his consciousness known by saving Steve, though he wasn’t fast enough to prevent Steve from being in pain.

            Meanwhile, Doctor Owens was using a few moles in Doctor Brenner’s workers to find Steve and the others. Hopper had been frantic when he came to the cabin with new supplies and found it wrecked. He’d called Doctor Owens immediately. It had taken so long because in order to free the kids, Doctor Owens had to get in touch with the British government and expose Brenner. It wasn’t easy, especially since the British held Doctor Brenner so highly. But the moment Doctor Owens showed them the files on the child experiments, which he had to re-recover, the British wasted no time in going to save the children.

            Thirteen had just killed Brenner when Doctor Owens rushed in with a few members of the British army. They got Steve to the hospital as quickly as they could, but they were afraid Steve wasn’t going to make it. They called Hopper immediately.

\------------------------------------

            Thirteen was grinning as he ate with Steve. They’d been in the hospital two weeks now, and Steve’s voice and eating habits were getting better. Thirteen, the stubborn little boy he proved himself to be, was determined not to leave Steve’s side. As was Hopper. And Steve’s other siblings. But only Thirteen could eat in the room with Steve, and the others had gone down to lunch.

            That grin quickly became a frown as Steve stopped eating.

            “I can help,” Thirteen stated. “Please. Let me help.”

            “I know,” Steve smiled at his brother. “But you don’t have to.”

            “I want too,” Thirteen grinned and tore off a part of the sandwich. “Eat.”

            For his brother’s sake, Steve put the food in his mouth.

            There were somedays when Steve half expected for Brenner to show up and tell him it was all a cruel joke. On those days, the others would huddle around him and whisper soft words to him. Other days, Steve wouldn’t move, like he was dead. No one knew what to do with him on those days, but Hopper started to hold him on those days. And being fake dead would turn to desperate tears. He’d beg Hopper to not let this be a dream. Other times he would beg Hopper to never let him wake up. Hopper cried with him as he whispered soft words that meant the world to Steve.

            But what he really wanted was to go home.

            About the third day, Steve tried to walk to the bathroom. The doctors wanted to see how he would do. He would have cracked his head open on the floor after the third step had ne not had several protective siblings and a protective father figure to catch him. And honestly, even if he went to physical therapy, Steve doubted he would ever walk again. Brenner had taken to much away from him, had drained too much power.

            But he had protected Thirteen, and that had eventually meant the others were taken care of. Their hair all looked longer, though Steve had no idea what his own looked like. Doctor Brenner had even been trying to help Six, and Three was collaborating with the Doctors to try and manipulate the tumor into vanishing. He was told it was working. And she looked healthier too.

            His days passed mostly in blurs by this point. Which was fine. They’d passed much the same way while they were being held by Brenner. He let them. Most of the time, he slept. This worried the doctors because Steve had terribly irregular sleeping patterns. There were a lot of stares of pity when Doctor Owens told specific doctors and nurses what Doctor Brenner had done to Steve.

            “Hopper?”

            “Yeah,” Hopper jolted awake later that night at Steve’s calling. He was quickly by Steve’s side, rubbing a hand through the stumbles of hair on Steve’s head. “What’s wrong buddy? You want water?”

            Steve shook his head. “Can I call you dad?”

            Hopper looked surprised, and for a moment, Steve was afraid he miss-stepped. But then he was being held in Hopper’s arms, the older man cradling him close.

            “Whatever you want buddy,” Hopper whispered softly. “You can call me whatever you want.”

            “Dad,” Steve found himself sobbing out. “I want to go home. I want to go home, dad. I want to go home.”

            “Soon,” Hopper promised. “Soon. I swear.”

            Steve wished he could bring himself to believe that. He really did. But he couldn’t. Still, it was nice to finally call Hopper Dad.

\---------------------------

            They were finally going home on a plane specifically supplied by the U.S. Turns out the threat of war by the British if the child experiments didn’t stop, and the U.S. government did know about these little experiments, then the U.S. would treat you like kings. Of course, the U.S. government was denying all knowledge of these experiments. A story was already being strung in Hawkins too. Steve had been taking care of the three girls, who had gotten sick. “A separate organization, still involved with the man who took Sara and the others in the first place, had come for the girls and had taken Steve too. In an effort to save them, others were found, and Steve was found severely tortured.” They were going to give Steve some sort of medal of courage for sticking with the experiments. Steve didn’t think he deserved it.

            “This is your Captain speaking,” the voice of their cheerful captain came over the speakers. “We are about to land in Chicago. Buckle up and hold onto your hats.”

            Steve kept his gaze out the window the whole plane ride back. Chicago wasn’t home, but it was close enough. Three and Hopper were quick to get Steve into a wheelchair their hostess brought out, and Steve was wheeled of the plane.

            “Welcome home,” a government woman greeted. “Here are the files, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your life.”

            “We’d enjoy it more if you people would back off,” Three growled out, and the woman visibly flinched.

            Thirteen and Twelve were crawling into Steve’s lap as Hopper wheeled them down to an awaiting limo. Which was a bit much, but Steve wasn’t going to say anything since it made his younger siblings happy.

            “My old house?” Steve questioned as Hopper explained.

            “Yep,” Hopper nodded. “Doctor Owens gave it to us since the cabin definitely wasn’t going to fit everyone. And for some reason, I have been deemed the most qualified to take care of everyone.”

            Steve scoffed. “That sounds dangerous.”

            It took Steve a moment to realize the entire limo had suddenly gotten quiet. When he looked up from the file he had been reading over, he was surprised to find that they were all staring at him. He was about to ask what was wrong when he realize he made a joke.

            He hadn’t made a joke in nearly a year.

            “Welcome back, Five,” Six smiled warmly at him.

            And Steve couldn’t help but smile back. “It feels good to be back.”

            It did. It really did feel good to find he still had a part of himself. Brenner hadn’t managed to take Steve away from himself.

            There was a very large crowd that welcomed them into Hawkins, and it took Steve a moment to remember their cover story.

            “Is this really necessary,” Steve hissed as they stopped in front of the house, where even more people waited. “Seriously?”

            “You’re the hometown hero,” Hopper grinned, slightly amused. “This is the best story to come out of Hawkins since Will came back from the dead. Don’t worry. There are people to keep them from getting too close.”

            Steve still wasn’t happy about it, but he let Hopper get out first. One followed with Thirteen on her hip and guiding Nine, Ten, and Twelve behind her. She marched up and into the house with all the grace and confidence of a free woman. Four, Six, Seven, and Eight followed close behind. Eight’s deathly glare was enough to make everyone else shrink back. But it was Steve and Three getting out of the car that made the crowd go silent. Three got out first before turning to lift Steve out of the car. Eleven crawled out last and she nestled herself in Steve’s lap as Three lowered Steve onto the wheelchair Hopper had gotten from the trunk.

            A few reporters tried to ask questions, but then the towns people started to harass the reporters. Steve could not get into the house soon enough. But then he was inside, the door was shut, and there were five kids and trying to hug him and El.

            “Alright, alright,” the sound of Billy’s voice washed over him as he walked into the house. “Harrington’s been through enough, he doesn’t need you guys to smoother him to death.”

            Steve chuckled and clasped arms with Billy the moment all six kids scrambled away.

            “Hargrove,” Steve teased, letting a smile grace his face.

            “Harrington,” Billy winked back. “There’s a lot to catch you up on.”

            Nancy and Jonathan were next. Nancy hugged him as Jonathan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was nice to still see them together. But then there was a crash from the kitchen, and the two ran off, muttering something about a Bauman? Steve didn’t get much time to process this as Carol practically tackled him.

            “You idiot,” Carol breathed. But she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, becoming the caring woman Steve had seen a few times when they were friends. “Don’t you dare scare us like that again.”

            Tommy was next, crouching to Steve’s level and hugging his friend tight. “I knew something was wrong,” Tommy whispered. “You didn’t talk to me. I knew something had to be wrong.”

            “I was in London,” Steve chuckled. “Wasn’t strong enough to reach home, and even when I was, Brenner made sure I never had the strength. Would have talked if I could.”

            “None of this is your fault,” Tommy breathed out. “None of it. And if I have to scream it to the world to make you believe that, I will.”

            Steve could barely say anything as he buried his face in Tommy’s shoulder. The moment Tommy pulled away, Steve threw himself against Joyce Byers. He was still in the wheelchair, but he hadn’t given Joyce the chance to crouch down, so his face was buried in her stomach, arms around her waist. She quickly hunched over him, running a hand through his stubbed hair, the other on his back, and whispering words of comfort.

            For that moment, everything was okay.

\----------------------------------------

            Steve met Murray Bauman shortly after he pulled from Joyce’s embrace. He was standing beside Doctor Owens, holding what smelled strongly of vodka. Nancy and Jonathan had already told him the story of Murray Bauman and shutting down Hawkins Lab. So he knew a few things about the guy.

            “I must admit,” Doctor Owens explained as they sat in the living room. “Mr. Bauman was quite useful in getting Brenner’s work shut down. He helped us not only sell your story but convince the British something was even happening.”

            “I do what I can,” Bauman leaned back and sipping his vodka.

            Steve was still in his wheelchair, as he sat with Doctor Owens, Bauman, Nancy, Jonathan, Hopper, Joyce, Billy, Tommy, and Carol. The others were exploring the house as the group talked, all trying to catch up with each other.

            There was a lot to catch up on too. Like how Hawkins won the championship and they made sure to do it in Steve’s honor. Like how Jonathan got accepted into NYU and Nancy into Stanford. They were going to try for a long-distance relationship. Like how the kids were enjoying high school, and rather than fall into a depression, Mike stepped up and tried to help Doctor Owens. Along with the other kids. Like how Neil got arrested for child abuse, was forced to get a divorce, and how Billy made amends with Susan and Max by staying and helping out. There were a lot of other things, but those were Steve’s favorite things to hear.

            It was as a group was cooking dinner for Steve and his siblings that Mike approached him, El at his side.

            “Thank you,” Mike whispered as he hugged Steve. “You didn’t have to do what you did.”

            “Yes, I did,” Steve stated firmly. “El is my sister. They are all my siblings. I would do _anything_ to keep them safe.”

            Mike nodded and hugged Steve tighter. Which seemed to prompt a group hug because Steve was suddenly surrounded by people hugging him.

            The food nearly got burned, but it still tasted better than anything he had eaten in nearly a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there are any plot holes, just ask.
> 
> One more chapter left.


	21. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery is one Steve knows he has to take. But he isn't doing it alone. He has his family now. Here. By his side to guide him through the problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone think I should change the rating to like "Teen and Up" or "Mature". I don't really think it is explicit, but if someone could help me out. I've been trying to figure out if I should change the rating or not.

            “It’s a miracle,” their doctor breathed. “The tumor is completely gone.”

            Steve was cradling Six in his lap and releasing a laugh of pure joy the moment the doctor said those words. It had been a long, slow, and painful process, but Three had finally gotten rid of the tumor on Six’s brain. She would need to stay monitored, which they all knew, but she would be just fine.

            It had been a few months since they were rescued and brought home, and things were starting to look up. Sort of.

            It became apparent when Steve came back that he wasn’t the same. It took Thirteen to assure everyone that Steve’s behavior had been normal. There were days when Steve would just wake up screaming and Hopper would have to hold him down until he was left sobbing and then all of the siblings would cradle Steve. There were days when one of the siblings would just have to sit in the room and watch because Steve would just lay there like he was dead. And there were days when he would sit in his wheelchair and just stare at everything and nothing, not uttering a word to anyone.

            “It’s trauma,” Doctor Owens explained. “Like some of Will’s nightmares. And I know I don’t have the best track record with this sort of thing, but this isn’t just going to go away. I still can’t find out the extent of what Brenner did to him. Without Brenner himself, no one can really know what Brenner did to Steve. I’m just putting together a puzzle made by witnesses.”

            “So he’s just never going to get better?” Hopper had asked that day. “This isn’t going away.”

            “I don’t know,” Owens shrugged. “Maybe someday, but no. Not anytime soon.”

            “And his legs?” Joyce asked. “The doctors said nothing is wrong. But he still can’t walk.”

            Here, Owens had frowned. His gaze locked with Steve, watching him gently.

            “I’m probably not going to walk again,” Steve stated, looking at the group of people in the room. “What Brenner did-”

            “He pushed Steve too far,” Doctor Owens stated softly. Continuing when Steve couldn’t. “Way too far. Steve’s body may never recover from the amount of pressure Brenner made him use. I’m honestly surprised that Steve doesn’t also have a tumor.”

            Steve had been surprised too. He felt as tired as Six often looked. But where Six’s powers had tried to destroy her mind, Steve’s was draining his physical body. He knew, even without tests, that his body would never fully recover from the strain Doctor Brenner had made him do in order to keep his siblings alive. Even simple tasks at home would become a strain.         

            “Then we’ll take care of him,” Dustin stated firmly. “He’s our friend, our family. We’ll do everything we can.”

            “You need to understand,” Doctor Owens pressed, eyeing Steve’s blank expression. “Steve will never walk again, at least not for long. Simple tasks might kill him if he isn’t supervised. This will be a lot of piggy-backing.”

            “Then it’s a good thing I don’t intend to leave his side,” Three stated suddenly. “Got nothing better to do in life, and I’ve got plenty of siblings and Steve’s friends to help when necessary. We’ll be fine.”

            Doctor Owens seemed a little relieved at this and gave Three a nod.

            Three had been true to his word, was still true to his word. He stayed by Steve’s side, helping Steve to regain his strength back. Carrying him when he needed. Steve felt bad about being the only thing Three focused on, but Three shut that out by saying he enjoyed it.

            “I was trapped in my head for years, little guy,” Three hummed one day as he helped Steve ease into the bed for the night. “I was alone. Nothing but your names on my lips. It’s nice to have someone else to take care of rather than be taken care of.”

            The first day that Steve walked down the stairs by himself, which meant he had gotten out of bed and walked from the bed to the bottom of the stairs, Three was sobbing.

            Hopper, or dad, was Steve’s second rock. His rocks were Three, Hopper, El, and Thirteen. Hopper had been there to chase the nightmares away. Hopper had been there when Steve was stuck inside himself. Hopper was there to brush away the tears. Hopper was there when Steve was sick. And through everything Steve through at Hopper, Hopper remained. And the love that Hopper gave was more than Steve could have ever asked for.

            El, or rather the Party, was the third rock that grounded Steve. They would come and just talk to Steve. About their day, their campaign, or how life was in general.

            It was bliss. And then Thirteen was his brother. His little brother who loved him, who killed for him, and who would ask for stories. Steve would oblige each time.

\-----------------------------------

            “Come on, King Steve!” Billy called from the other side of the Byer’s drive way. “Come on! You can do it!”

            His legs were shaking, but Steve was not giving up. Jonathan and Tommy were on either side of Steve, walking at a distance that was far enough away that they weren’t hovering, but close enough that could lung forward and catch Steve. Nancy and Carol were standing by Steve’s wheelchair, cheering him on as the marked where Steve started. And Six and Seven were beside Billy, shouting similar encouragements as they hovered by the finish line.

            The kids were watching too, all shouting cheers as Steve kept walking. They were on baby sitting duty this time. Four had gone home to the circus and Eight had gone to find her gang once more. They visited sometimes, and those days made Steve beam.

            But today was about walking.

            “Almost there, Stevie,” Tommy was whispering, a smile on his face. “Almost there.”

            Then Steve was collapsing into Billy as he passed the finish line. It felt like he had run a mile, but Steve was grinning as Billy supported his weight. The kids were cheering too, all eager to congratulate Steve as they followed Nancy and Carol with the wheelchair.

            “Told you, you could do it,” Tommy slapped Steve’s shoulder after he eased him into the wheelchair. “Look at you. You’ll be walking in no time.”

            “Yeah,” Steve smiled. “Just not a three mile hike.”

            There were several groans as specific members of the group remembered the hike in Ithaca.

            “I don’t think any of us are going to be doing that again,” Will stated with a grimace.

            “Alright!” Three called from inside the Byers house. “Come on! Lunch is ready!”

            Steve didn’t miss the look of pride on his brother’s face as Jonathan rolled him back towards the house. It made Steve beam.

\-------------------------------

            “I just want to try!” Steve proclaimed in exasperation.

            “No!” was chorused from most of Steve’s siblings.

            The exception was Thirteen, who was somehow still asleep in Steve’s lap, despite the growing argument. Even El, who this argument was technically about, was opposed to the idea.

            “She’s been trapped in her head for years,” Steve argued, the same argument he had been using. “Terry deserves to be able to hold her daughter.”

            “You’re right,” Hopper stated. He crouched on Steve’s level. “But can you look me dead in the eye and promise me this won’t kill you or break you more than you are already.”

            Steve had to look away.

            Because he couldn’t promise that. And Hopper was already running a hand through his hair, which was actually starting to look like hair and hiding the scars people wouldn’t look at and gave a gentle stare.

            “You’re my son, Steve,” Hopper breathed out softly. “I just want to keep you safe and as well as I can.”

            Hopper nodded and leaned into Hopper’s chest. He knew the risk, and he believed he had a better method of fixing Terry. But it was untested, and Steve realized he would basically be giving up his ability to actually function. That night, Steve managed to work his way down the stairs, out of the house, and convince a passing driver to take him to Terry. With a little thought planting of course.

            “So, you think you can pull her out?” Becky asked softly.

            “I don’t know yet,” Steve shrugged as he positioned himself in front of Terry. “But what Brenner did to her, to us, it needs to be made right. I just hope I can get Jane her mother back. And you back your sister.”

            Becky gave a nod, eyes hopeful as Steve shut his eyes. He saw Terry’s wall, heard Terry on the other side. And Steve placed his hand over the wall.

            _“It’s dangerous,” Terry said softly. “What you are doing. The Chief and Jane are coming to stop you.”_

_“I know.”_

            And Steve smiled as he let his power pulse through him. Slowly, carefully, the wall that trapped Terry Ives was removed.

            Steve woke up first, shaken desperately by Hopper and El. Six was hovering above him, holding Steve’s face in her hands so Steve saw her first. Three was there too, watching Terry.

            And then Terry Ives gasped as if she was breathing for the first time in years.

            It made Steve beam to see El hug her mother for the first time. It took a lot of convincing, but El wanted both her mom, aunt, father, and siblings. Terry and Becky Ives moved in with them a few days later. They were absolutely delighted to be called Aunt Terry and Aunt Becky by the group of siblings.

            Steve, of course, had been beyond exhausted, and had spent a week with Doctor Owens just to see what had happened to Steve’s body because of the events.

            Nothing.

            Absolutely nothing had happened to Steve other than his sudden growth in his mental powers. He was a little more tired, but it wasn’t the same draining feeling he got when Brenner had pressed him.

            “They may need to release their powers every so often,” Doctor Owens hummed to Hopper, who was running a gentle hand through Steve’s hair. “Just to keep themselves healthy. Their powers are a part of their being, and like every part of a body, it needs to be used.”

            Hopper wasn’t happy about that, but they figured a weekend at the cabin once a month would be enough time for the kids to exercise their powers. At least for those who couldn’t hide their gifts. Things got easier after that. Not really better. But easier.

\------------------------------

            The day everyone realized Steve could walk unaided and without feeling beyond exhausted, they nearly burned the wheelchair. It was Jonathan who pointed out it was probably a good idea to keep it due to their track record. None of them could argue, and instead, Steve let each of his siblings burn their files from the binder. One and Three shared Two’s file.

            “Why are we burning things again?” Joyce asked.

            “Because Fire!” Ten screamed as he ran around with a flaming stick.

            Honestly, Steve had no idea why him walking and standing meant burning things, but there was a lot of running after kids with flaming sticks after that comment and Steve ended up collapsing from exhaustion. Walking and running were two very different things. At least the kids put their sticks down to make sure Steve was alright.

            Hopper got them a dog shortly after. He called it a better way to celebrate. The little puppy got a lot of love and attention. Steve often joked that Hopper got it because Three needed someone else to take care of since Steve was getting better. He got slapped with a pillow for that comment, but it was worth it.

            Thirteen named the puppy Pan. Nobody argued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna take a break from writing stories with several chapters. Mainly because all of the story ideas I have come up with currently have no ending. I will be posting one-shots until I figure out an actual story.


End file.
